A New Beginning
by Kiliani
Summary: A soldier takes a rocket then somehow ends up falling through a roof. Now there are 10 mares that want him and a plot is underway to control Equestria. Will things get better or will he succumb to death? Only 6 more reviews are needed till I can post the Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1 How It All Began

**How it all started**

**This is my first story and my attempt at fanfiction. Don't be too harsh but give me feedback on what can be improved. I got the inspiration from reading fics from Synesisbassist, pain17ification, Zamairiac, and SayianUltima. I would recommend everyone check out their fics as they do some pretty good stories.**

**The pairing for this story will probably wind up being a herd, however I will let you all guess who. They will be revealed as the story unfolds. Yes, this is a HiE fic as well. **

**I own nothing in this story. All characters are copyright of their respective owners.**

**Now on to the story!**

Have you ever gone to bed with a feeling that something is going to happen? You know, that gut feeling that just never is wrong? Well that's what happened to me.

My name is Mike Bryant. I am 18 years old, stand at 5'7", weigh about 160 lbs and currently ranked as a PFC in the US Army. I know that for my age that is considered poor, but growing up in a trailer with my mom trying to support two kids is not easy. She worked herself every day and yet she was still able to put a roof over our heads and gave us food to eat. I played sports in my youth but after middle school I lost interest in sports and became more of a geek as people would say. I enjoy computers and learning about them, that's why I joined the Army and became an IT Specialist.

Normally you would read stories about some Special Forces guy or girl doing something heroic in the fight, but sometimes it's the people behind the scenes that enabled them to do that. I'm one of those people.

"INCOMING"

I was roused from my bunk by that one simple word. I'm not Infantry but every soldier knows that word and we know it well. All trace of sleep was gone from everyone as we grabbed our Kevlar Helmet, IBA chest piece, and our M16's. We still used those as we haven't received our M4's yet. The dinosaurs are going extinct but they still do the job.

I rushed out of the tent and found my squad leader trying to get us going where we needed to be. All around us I heard mortar fire and gunshots. The sounds of battle and the smell of gunpowder already pushed sleep out of my mind completely as I rushed to get our squad in fire team formation.

"Sergeant!" I yelled. "All squad members accounted for!"

"Fantastic Private." The Sergeant replied. "We are currently being engaged on three sides. We are ordered to head to the east line and defend it!"

"Yes Sergeant!" We all replied before running to our AO.

I was told by everyone that Afghanistan was the worst place to be deployed to and it was proving that. Almost every day we would have a small skirmish somewhere but tonight was different. The entire day was quiet with not one insurgent anywhere and we were all glad as today was our final day of deployment and high spirits were everywhere. Should've guessed it was too good to be true.

We reached our AO and immediately put our heads down as gunshots riddled the tents behind us with holes. As we began to give suppressive fire that bad feeling came back. I didn't know why, but it felt like it was giving me a warning.

"_Was one of my battle buddies going to die?" _I thought.

It didn't take long to find out.

Out of nowhere RPG's were being fired and in no time rockets were streaking towards us. Most of them missed completely, however a few lucky shots when into the camp and the tents started exploding. It would have been funny at how inaccurate they were if not for what happened next. One rocket that was fired after the first volley came straight at me and before I knew it I saw my life flash before me. Every memory and dream appeared and it was like time slowed down. My mother's smiling face. My sister's happy laughter. Everything just appeared as if it was a slide show.

"I'm sorry mom and sis. It looks like your little boy and brother won't be coming home." Were my final words that left my lips as a white flash appeared and the rocket detonated around me. As I closed my eyes I thought I heard a voice. It sounded like a whisper but I was unable to hear it anymore.

-Scene Break-

I came to a while later. I was in a soft bed that felt like a cloud with a nice warm blanket over me. I entertained the thought of waking up, but the softness of the bed, the warmth of the blanket, and the pleasant sound of birds got the better of me and I fell back into the world of sleep and dreams.

"How is our guest?" A voice asked the doctor as he checked the creature on the bed.

"Nothing seems to be wrong Princess. He is just resting at the moment. He will awake soon." The doctor replied with a hint of pride in his voice. After all it wasn't every day you get to take care of an unknown patient and at the Princesses request nonetheless.

"Very well, inform me or my sister when he is awake."

"Yes Princess."

Princess Celestia sighs as she walks out of the room. She was a white Alicorn with a mane and tail the colors of a rainbow that seemed like it waved in a gentle breeze and the mark of a sun on her flank. On her hooves were gold slippers, a necklace also made of gold with a purple gem went around her neck, and to complete the ensemble she wore a golden crown signifying her status as a ruler.

She would like to sleep in her bed but the unknown creature was laying in it and she didn't want to seem like an ungrateful host when he woke.

"How is he sister?" A voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"He is resting Luna, however he is fine. He should awaken soon." Celestia replied to her younger sister.

Luna simply nodded her head and nuzzled her sister. Luna was smaller than Celestia and dark purple. Her mane and tail were dark blue in color and like her sister swayed as if it was caught in the same breeze. A moon was on her flank and she wore silver colored slippers with a black chest piece that also had a moon on it. Like her sister she wore a crown but hers was black in color.

She was just as shocked as her sister when he came through the roof of the castle. It interrupted a boring meeting with some nobles and gave them some time to get away.

At first they both thought that he was dead until they found him breathing heavily. He was instantly taken to the nearest room which happened to be Celestia's though Luna for some reason secretly wished it was her room. The creature was a nice looker, even though he wore glasses, to her. His health though came first.

"I am saddened as to what happened in one of dreams though Luna." Celestia said.

"What happened in his dream?" Luna questioned with a curious look.

"I was at first confused why he was crying in his sleep. Though what he said after solved my confusion but it also made my heart break for him." Celestia looked down as she said this and let a few tears fall as she remembered what she did to her very sister 1000 years ago.

Luna nuzzled her sister and wrapped a wing around her in comfort. "What did he say sister? Why are you crying?"

Celestia nuzzled her sister back and lay down before replying in a low voice that brought more tears. "I'm sorry mom and sis. It looks like your little boy and brother won't be coming home. It made me think of what happened between us all those years ago."

Luna went wide-eyed before curling up with her sister and crying with her. It reminded her of their final confrontation before she was sent to the moon. Those heartbreaking words that echoed pain and loss. Now here was another creature that shared those words and was ripped away from his loved ones. This time though he would never return to them.

It was at that moment they both made a promise. They would help him fit into their world so they would never have to see him cry again. Before they could though, he had to wake up first. Celestia dried her eyes before paper and ink appeared and she began to magically write.

_Dear Twilight_

_Luna and I have encountered something that we are unable to identify. We wish for your help to uncover what he is and where he came from. We will be coming for a visit soon and we will bring him along. During our visit, we ask that you and your friends make him feel welcome, as he is a stranger and is likely to be confused as to where he is. We wish you the best._

_Your Mentor,_

_Princess Celestia_

Celestia read the letter over twice before rolling it up and sending it off.

"Come sister" She began. "It is time for lunch. The cook is making apple fritters."

Luna instantly jumped up and said. "Let's go!" before rushing down the hallway but not before giving one final glance toward the room where the creature slept.

Celestia just sighed and smiled at her sister before giving a glance at her room before continuing to the dining hall. _'He will wake soon.' _She thought. _'Then we can get to know you better but for now rest well.'_


	2. Chapter 2 Awake and Alive

**Ch.2 Awake and Alive**

**Yes it's a Skillet song, but it's also the title of the chapter. I want to get this out of the way though, don't expect me to pump out a chapter every day. This is really because I can't find a job in my field despite looking every day so don't expect a chapter every day. Darn economy.**

**That being said 100 views in a single day, but only 1 review? I'm patient, but can I at least get a bone or something? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the story save for my OC. All characters are copyright of their respective owners.**

**Now! The main event of the evening! The next chapter of A New Beginning!**

Mike slowly opened his eyes as he sat up in the bed. As he did so the memories of what happened slowly returned and he started to shake a little bit.

'_Was I captured?' _He thought. However it didn't seem to fit in the scenario. Insurgents don't capture then put you in a bed nor do they allow sleeping. He slowly glanced around at his surroundings to get a feel of the place.

'_No torture materials or anything of the sort so interrogation is out. No bars on any windows so it's not a jail. Someone's room maybe? How did I get here though? Last I remember is a rocket coming at me and then…..nothing.'_

Mike immediately got of bed and started to walk around, then noticed no cuffs or ankle bracelets on him which ruled out capture of any kind. Where he was still eluded him however. As he walked he catalogued what he found: a Latrine off to the corner, a desk with a rolled up piece of paper on it, four windows, two heavy wooden doors which he presumed was the room's exit, the bed which he slept on, and what looked like a picture of the sun that went across the floor.

'_Weird choice of décor, but who am I to say that. I had to sleep in a trailer in Basic.'_

He was broken from his thought when he heard the sounds of….hooves? Mike was confused until they stopped on the other side of the door. He immediately went into soldier mode and looked around for his rifle, however he couldn't find it. He then tried to look for any object that could used as a weapon for CQC and an escape route in case things went FUBAR. He noticed the windows led to a extremely long drop down to the concrete below and he knew that if he were to jump he would a pancake in no time.

In short, he was trapped. He found plenty of objects but nothing that could be of use to him until his eyes landed on a suit of armor with a spear sitting next to the desk he overlooked in his initial inspection. '_Great I failed already at knowing your surroundings. I'll deal with that later though.'_ He grabbed the spear in his hands and placed his back to the wall near the door.

He heard the handle being slowly pulled and saw the doors being pulled apart as he readied the spear to attack whoever walked through. The doors opened and in walked a grey colored pony with what looked like a needle on his flank. Mike held his breath and waited ready for anything.

"Where did he go?" The pony said aloud. While the pony was looking around the room for his patient Mike took the time to slip out the door unnoticed. When he did he found himself in a long hallway they ran what he believed east and west. As he slowly began his trek down the eastern hallway, he thought of what his Drill Sergeant said to the platoon in Basic.

"_If you are captured, you need to keep calm and clear your mind. The more you panic, the easier it is to make a mistake." Drill Sergeant Yates said_.

Mike took a deep breath to calm his nerves and continued walking. _'Strange.'_ He thought. _'No guards or patrols anywhere.' _

"HALT!"

'_I just had to think that."_ He glanced behind him and saw two white colored ponies with wings and golden armor running towards him. Mike cursed under his breath and immediately took off running down the hall. As he ran he thought of what would happen should he get caught by the two guards.

'_Medieval armor and weapons so they have a dungeon I'm sure. It doesn't sound like a good place to be at this time.' _

His run came to screeching halt as he found himself at a dead end with a window overlooking a cliff? _'Where the hell am I? Who builds a castle on a cliff?' _He turned around only to see the ponies blocking his path with their weapons drawn and menacing looks on their faces.

"State your name and purpose here. Now!" One of the guard ponies said, as he took a step forward.

"Lower your weapons!" A voice behind them said.

As they turned, they immediately bowed as two majestic ponies walked up behind them.

"Princesses!" They exclaimed with respect in their tones.

Mike saw the aforementioned Princesses continue to walk pass the guards and towards him. As he looked at them he saw wings on their backs and horns on their heads. One of them was a large with a rainbow like mane and tail that moved on its own with a mark of the sun on her flank, while the other was smaller and dark purple if he had to guess with a dark blue mane and tail that also moved with a moon on her flank.

He tightened his grip on the spear and tried to still his nerves. He didn't know why, but looking at the two ponies gave him a small amount of fear. As if they could kill him if he put one toe across the imaginary line. As he gazed at them however, he found that they didn't show anger or malice at him. They showed kindness and caring in their eyes.

Mike was torn between relaxing his grip and running, but their words made up his mind for him.

"We won't harm you sir." The smaller purple one stated.

"My sister is correct. We wish you no harm. Please put your weapon down and we can talk." The large white one stated.

Mike didn't know why but those voices sounded soothing, almost like running in a stream in the forest. It reminded him of the creek behind his grandparent's house he would visit every summer. The calm woods and creek gave him peace of mind whenever he went there. He found himself lowering his spear and placing it on the ground before looking back at the two ponies.

They both showed approval in their eyes before the smaller one approached him with a smile.

"I am Luna I am an Alicorn, the Princess of the night and co-ruler of Equestria." She stated with a smile as she lay before him.

"I am Celestia and I am also an Alicorn, the Princess of the day and also co-ruler of Equestria." The other stated as she lay next to her sister.

Mike sat down cross-legged and spoke.

"Mike Bryant and I am a human, and a Private First Class in the US Army."

Celestia and Luna smiled at him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mike." Celestia stated still with a smile. He still didn't know why but the way the talked just made him relaxed. He felt like everything was going to be alright.

"Allow us to be the first to welcome you to Equestria. We hope you enjoy yourself here in our world." Celestia continued.

Mike remained silent as pondered over the few sentences that were spoken. _'Equestria huh. I guess Sanders loaning me that DVD was a good thing.'_ He wasn't a brony but since he slept in a room with full of them they kind of rubbed off on him, and he honestly thought the show wasn't half bad, though he only saw the first couple episodes after some prodding from Sanders.

'_Sanders you would be at home here.' _He thought with a small smile for his friend.

As he was in thought, both princesses took the time to look him over. He was wearing a pair of desert camouflage pants, tan undershirt, and a pair of tan combat boots. He had short dark blonde hair, and green eyes that they saw a small fire of determination in them that made them smile even more. He wasn't muscled nor ripped but he was athletic to an extent. He passed his PT exams, but he was a bit on the skinny side. At 160 lbs. you weren't the strongest but he got by. Fast metabolism will do that to you. The princesses noted this but didn't comment on it. They did notice he had heart and strength of mind. He cared for his friend and would take a hit for them if he could.

He was a good person to them and that was all they cared about. They stood up montioned for him to do the same.

"Would you like something to eat?" Celestia asked.

"I would like that ma'am." Mike stated with a smile at the two Alicorns.

"Please just Celestia is fine." She stated with a small chuckle.

"You may call me Luna." Luna also chuckled.

"Yes Princess."

Both Luna and Celestia sighed at this. _'Military' _they thought _'it's going to take a while before he refers to us by name.'_

"It was drilled into us ma'am. It's an automatic response." He explained.

"Consider it an order then."

"Yes ma'am." Mike joked with a chuckle.

Luna just sighed with agitation and Celestia gave a small chuckle. As they walked a letter appeared in front of Celestia who just smiled and unwrapped it.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_I am so glad to hear you will be coming for a visit. I am preparing the town for your visit even as we speak. I am curious as to what you found and would be delighted to help you look for information on him. I have also informed the town we will have an extra guest with you and he should be treated kindly. My friends can't wait to meet him and neither can the rest of the town. We look forward to your visit_

_Your Student_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Celestia continued to smile and as he teleported the scroll to her room and continued on their way to the dining room. Luna was trying to make small talk and get Mike to use her name instead of Ma'am or Princess and she was getting pouty as he continued to call her Princess. Celestia just smiled and shook her head at her sister's face. Both Princesses knew that things would be different around here now and they honestly looked forward to what those changes would be.

'_Maybe' _they both thought. _'He will find happiness and love here.' _They both shared a smile at that thought and for some reason felt that they wouldn't mind being part of that process.

**There is chapter 2.**

**A Latrine is the military term for a bathroom. It's not a bathroom or restroom as you don't take a bath in there nor do you rest. You get in do your business and get out. You will get smoked if you call it anything other than Latrine, I know because I did and I got smoked **

**for it when I served.**

**The reason he would fail at the start was because he overlooked something obvious. One of the first things they drill into you is to always inspect your surroundings thoroughly. Even the slightest overlooked detail can spell disaster anywhere.**

**You never call your firearm a gun. No matter what they give you, it's either a rifle, pistol, AT-4, M203 Grenade launcher, M240B, M249 SAW so on and so forth. If you call it a gun you will get smoked. Again I did at first and my arms hurt for the next day.**

**It may seem like they love him already but they don't yet. They just have a feeling that will get stronger as they spend more time with him. It won't happen overnight. It will take a few chapters, but they will eventually figure it out and have to confront their own feelings on the matter just like every other herd member he will have. Feeling buildup is key, too fast and you lose plot potential, too slow and you lose audience.**

**Read and review. Motivation is key and reviews help tremendously **


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Memories yet Better Friend

**Ch.3 Bad Memories yet Better Friends**

**It's nice to know I have over 200 views from just 2 chapters, but according to my stats only 3 official reviews and 4 actual reviews. Ah well maybe people just love reading like me. ^^**

**Anyway this is chapter 3 and I know someone told me to slow down but for some reason I can't. It's like this voice in my head is saying go on just type one more chapter. I did get a guest review that said they tend to stay away from military HiE's but they would give it a shot. I will tell you now this won't be some soldier receives superpowers or godlike magic. He might get some weapons training from guards considering all he knows is rifle marksmanship and combatives, but that's it.**

**That means no massive explosions from one thought or the ability to fly at any time. He's a geek everyone. He's knowledge is computers, though I guess that means aside from combat experience he's not equipped to handle things. That doesn't mean he won't try though, as he is a soldier and a soldier's duty is to his superiors and his country.**

**Last note, I promise. The grief part I mentioned in the summary will happen. It won't last the entire story but it will be constantly coming back. Remember he just lost his only family and is stuck in a new place, he misses them and that will cause some problems. That's where the love comes in. There will also be action and fighting, but that is for later in the story. Right now he is going to get settled into Equestria.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save for my story idea. All characters are copyright of their respective owners.**

**Onwards to the story!**

The dining room was a grand place filled with decorative windows and golden candles that adorned the walls. A feasting table with extravagant chairs inlaid with different gems filled the center. Sunlight shone through the windows and made it look even grander as the chairs gave off a sparkling shine so clear that he could make out his reflection. Mike guessed the table could seat about 50 people with plenty of room to accommodate at least 3 more tables of the same length.

'_They spared no expense when they built this place I guess.'_ He thought.

He felt out of place. He was just an ordinary low-ranked soldier that eats in a DFAC with about 100 other soldiers and eats barely cooked food that is unappetizing and unappealing, but according to his superiors it gives you what you need for energy. Now he is about to dine with two princesses in a great dining room filled with rich aromas of food that made his stomach growl with hunger.

The two princesses took their places at the head of the table and motioned for him to sit next to them. He took his seat as the servants brought in plates of food. He took note of what was on the plates: Steamed vegetables, a weird type of hay that looked it was dropped in a fryer, a big bowl of salad, some type of vegetarian pasta, tofu wrapped in spinach, and a kettle of tea that was still steaming.

The princesses began to gather their own portions and eat while he was still deciding on what to try before he decided on some pasta and salad and a small cup of tea. As they dined the princesses continued to look at Mike, trying to discover more about him from his eating habits. The first thing they noticed was how he continuously stared at his plate while he ate at a fast pace. His eyes never leaving the plate unless it was to throw an occasional glance at the door and to all the windows in his line of sight.

"Mike?" Luna began. "Why do you stare at your plate and eat so fast? You must take your time or else you might choke."

"Training." Mike replied simply. "We are told to keep our eyes on our plate at all times. We get our food, eat, and then leave the DFAC as quickly as possible."

"And the glances at the door and windows?" Celestia questioned.

"Never eat with your back to a door. We always sit where we can see the door into any place. This way we can react with getting caught by surprise. If you have to eat with your back to an entrance make sure your battle buddy is facing it instead." He replied.

"Sounds like paranoia." Luna stated.

"It's called staying alert and staying alive ma'am." He corrected. "Something that I…." He paused as memories of his final confrontation came to his mind. The sight of rockets zooming into the camp and the sounds of explosions as blackened sand and pieces of tent cloth came down. Then that last rocket that he failed to notice in his state. The one that should have taken his life.

Luna mistook his sudden silence as if she struck a nerve and said the wrong thing. She believed he was angry at her and she immediately went to apologize. "I am sorry, I didn't mean…"

"If you will excuse me Princesses." He stated with a somber look. "I think I need to be alone for a little bit." He got up from his chair and walked out of the hall without a glance back.

Luna was saddened by this and even more as she thought she made him angry. A few tears fell from her eyes and she immediately looked down and almost cried before her sister wrapped her wing around her to console her.

"I do not believe you made him angry my dear sister. I do believe you did bring up thoughts of what happened to him before his untimely arrival here however. Celestia stated with a low and soothing voice. Perhaps you should go speak to him and clear the air?"

Luna paused for a moment before nodding and making her way to the door. She was going to try her best to apologize to him and get him to open up about what happened to him in his final moments before he landed here.

-Scene break-

Mike walked out of the dinner before putting his back to a wall and sitting in front of it. He didn't leave because of Luna; he left because the memories of what happened threatened to make him a somber mess. It wouldn't do to have a soldier break down in front of royalty after all. Now that he was alone he placed his head in his hands and began to let tears pour silently down his face. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his mother in her new house that he helped her move into a couple days before he was deployed. He wanted to see his big sister at her new job. He just wanted to see his family again.

"My first deployment." He whispered. "My first deployment and now I'm gone."

As he sat there he suddenly felt wings encircle him and hooves go around his back like a hug. He lifted his head and found Luna with her wings around him and her head in his neck.

"It's ok." She whispered lovingly. "I won't let you feel sad anymore. Neither will my sister. We will make sure you aren't sad ever again."

Mike honestly was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to do. However he eventually settled on wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her back. His tears falling on her dark purple coat and chest plate. Neither of them moved nor did they attempt to. They just sat there as Luna let him cry into her and she just gave him her compassion and friendship. Eventually his tears went dry and he finally let go of her as she did the same.

"Do you feel better?" Luna asked.

"Much. Thank you P- I mean Luna." He replied with a smile.

Luna's heart fluttered for some reason unknown to her. Not only did he use her name but his smile just made her stomach do flips. She was unsure of what it meant though, she would have to ask her sister in private.

"Shall we go back and finish eating?" She asked him.

"I would like that." He replied still smiling.

As they walked back into the dining room, Celestia looked at them with a smile on her face.

"Is everything alright?" She asked them.

"Yes sister. Everything is alright." Luna stated with happiness.

"I apologize for my actions but I just needed some time." Mike said in a low tone.

Celestia just continued to smile and nodded. "It is no trouble Mike. I know that sometimes memories can be too much to handle sometimes. All you need is a shoulder to lean on and everything will work out."

As Mike and Luna sat back down and finished eating some servants came and cleared away the leftover food, leaving only the two princesses and soldier with the pot of tea and some pieces of cake. As they continued to make small talk, Mike was treated to how much Celestia loved to eat cake as he witnessed her portion immediately disappear. He literally blinked for half a second and her plate was completely empty. Not even crumbs were left! As he threw her a stunned glance she merely smiled and her face gave nothing away as she casually sipped her tea.

He shook his head and prepared to eat his cake when he noticed it too was gone. He swore he heard a small belch coming from Celestia but when he looked at her again she was still sipping her tea.

"We will be leaving for Ponyville tomorrow morning Mike. I would suggest you get some sleep tonight as we will be up bright and early." Celestia stated still with a small smile.

"Yes Celestia. If I may though can I ask you something?" He said

"Hmmm?"

"Please don't steal my cake again."

Celestia just chuckled while Luna almost fell out of her chair from laughing.

'_What a great friendship this is turning out to be.' _Mike thought with a smile on his face and his eyes closed in happiness. Celestia didn't know why but seeing him happy gave her a strong feeling of contentment that she couldn't figure out. It was as if everything would be alright if he never stopped smiling. She liked it and vowed to do whatever she could so he would never stop.

'_Does Luna feel the same as I do?' _She thought. _'What is this feeling?'_

As the servants came in and cleared their empty plates, none of them noticed one of the servants gaze back at the human with glowing green eyes.

**That's a wrap. Luna and Celestia are starting to get the butterflies, now they just have to figure it out. I got this out because I doubt I would be able to make a chapter on the 4****th**** so I just wrote it now.**

**DFAC stands for Dining Facility. It's where all the soldiers go to eat and yes it is unappetizing food. I swear on that. When I went in to eat lunch one day, they had fish that still had eyes and fins on it and it didn't even look cooked. I actually brought the mess leader in to look at it and he said it was safe to eat. I didn't eat lunch that day. Period.**

**The story will begin to pick up next chapter as they visit Ponyville. What will happen when they do and what mysterious pony has their sights on Mike? Number one I know, and number two I think everyone knows XD.**

**Read and Review please. They help me fix the story and write better. Also gives motivation and motivation is key to success no matter what situation.**


	4. Chapter 4 A New Day in a New Town

**Ch. 4 A New Day in a New Town**

**Well Chapter 4 is here and I hope everyone had a great 4****th**** of July. I spent the time with my family up in Daytona. I am glad to report that I rode in a NASCAR at the Richard Petty Driving Experience and it was freakin awesome.**

**I have also decided on a story length. This story will run about 20 chapters hopefully, with a final epilogue chapter which is already typed up and ready to go. Also, this story is rated T for a reason. No Lemons will be put in here, mainly because I can't write them for anything and because not every story needs them. There will be moments when it is implied they did the deed or they might start getting frisky but I will end the scene and move on to the after scene. I apologize but if any of you came specifically for Lemons then please at least try to read and if you can't then no harm no foul.**

**Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing. All characters copyright of their owners.**

**Now for Chapter 4.**

Ever since Basic, Mike has never slept in. It was almost impossible to do after more than a year of waking up before the crack of dawn. It was the same thing day after day, wake up at 0430 and be down for first formation at 0440, PT till 0630 then morning chow. Even in a new world it was no different. He felt like his head just hit the pillow by the time his mind had kick-started his body awake.

'_Damn 7 hours of sleep. I signed up for though, so no use complaining.'_

His body moved on autopilot, automatically doing his daily morning routine. He made his bunk up to standard before moving to the Latrine to shave and brush his teeth. As he started though, his mind immediately went to the events of the past 24 hours. He stopped halfway in trying to tuck the folds of the blanket beneath the mattress. He actually slept in a comfortable bed for the first time in over a year! Now he was honestly lost. How would he do his morning routine when he didn't have most of the items for each task? He then remembered his razor and dental hygiene products were in his bag under his cot back at the camp.

'_Once again Mike, you've proven that you are completely stupid.'_ He chided himself. This wasn't the first time he forgot his equipment. Back during his first FTX, he was so transfixed on packing his duffel bag with the important items such as his tent and sleeping bag, he neglected his hygiene bag and as a result his Drill Sergeants had a field day with him. Literally, a field day. He never did so many push-ups for flutter kicks in his whole time at Basic combined that that one FTX, and it was a 3-day FTX. He honestly thought his legs and arms would fall off.

He toyed with the idea of going back to sleep, but he believed he wouldn't be able too. _'Guess we'll find out.' _He went back under the blanket and somehow in no time he was back out like a light.

Mike was roused from sleep a few hours later. He saw it was dark but he believed it had to be at least 0700. How did he know? His wristwatch was set to go off at 0700. The constant beeping was annoying and he wondered if it was accurate since he was no longer in his world. Either way he had to shut it off or rather wanted to shut it off. As he opened his eyes he saw a white-feathered wing draped over him. He glanced over to see what or rather who the wing belonged to and saw a white Alicorn still sleeping peacefully. Sometime during his second slumber she had rolled over to face him and somehow extended her right wing over him like a second blanket. He was confused, but then recalled waking up yesterday. He saw a sun mark on the floor and the same mark on the Alicorn's flank. It then hit him like a brick. He was in Celestia's room, in Celestia's bed, and Celestia herself was sleeping next to him. His face became pale as each realization hit him. As he took a second glance his facial features softened. She was still peacefully asleep, her gentle breathing giving off a pleasant sound.

'_It is her room so I shouldn't be surprised. If she wanted her bed though, she could've told me and I would have found another place to sleep.' _Mike thought with a shake of his head. He slept on the ground before in a sleeping bag when the trailers were being fumigated because of a roach infestation so he had no qualms about doing it again.

He was broken from his thoughts when the wing moved and Celestia began to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened as she let out a cute yawn before turning her attention to him. When she realized just where they were she immediately retracted her wing with a small dust of red on her cheeks.

"G-Good morning Mike." She began with a stutter hoping he wouldn't notice her embarrassment. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Celestia I did sleep well. Though if you wanted your bed, you could've told me and I would have found another place to sleep." He replied with a hint of amusement.

Celestia immediately went into her royal visage. "Nonsense. You are a guest in our castle and as such you will be treated like one. You are not in a barracks nor are you somewhere in the woods. I do apologize as work kept me awake till late and I came here and laid down before noticing you."

"I understand Ma-Celestia." He caught himself before shaking his head. _'Old habits die hard, but I doubt this will ever completely go away.'_

Celestia noticed his slip but didn't comment. She knew it would be tough to break a military person out of certain habits. Shining Armor hadn't been in her Guard Captain for a few years and despite Cadence's attempt to remove some of his old habits, they continue to surface every now and then, such as titles and ranks. "Now if you will excuse me. I need to go raise the sun to welcome the day. You may freshen up and use the shower while I have the servants finds you something to wear."

Now Mike was hopelessly lost. Raise the sun? Didn't the earth revolve around it? Doesn't it spin on its axis and the sun raises and lowers that way? "What do you mean by raise the-." He stopped before remembering that he wasn't on his earth that he knew. He was in a place where the rules were different and magic was everywhere.

"Yes Mike? Finish your question." Celestia said with a slight smirk on her face. She knew he would attempt to question her. It was a soldier's first response to an unknown factor.

"Never mind Celestia. Stupid question." He answered with a small frown. _'I'll never get use to all the secrets and differences of this place, but that's the challenge of Humanity. Learn to adapt as best as you can and move on."_

"Dear Mike. No question is stupid. They are the way you learn. If you don't ask about anything, you can't learn about anything. Everypony would be glad to answer any questions you have. All you need to do is ask." Celestia stated, trying to cheer him up. Again the urge to keep him smiling came up and for some reason she doesn't fight it. She shook it off and pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"Yes Celestia, I understand." Mike said with a bowed head. As he got up and went into the Latrine to begin his day, Celestia walked out of the room to her balcony where she began to raise the sun. As she did this she began thinking of the events of the past 24 hours and the numerous questions they brought. Why was half his clothes torn to shreds? Why didn't he have any injuries if his clothes were like that? Why was he sent through the roof and how did he even break through it? These questions continued until she got to one of the questions she was most puzzled over. How did he get here and for what purpose was he here? She detected a small trace of magic when he impacted the ground, but the weird part was it wasn't from him. She did a magical analysis on him and discovered he had no magic at all. None whatsoever. It was foreign magic she sensed. Something she had never encountered before and it worried her._ 'Just why are you here Mike? Who sent you?'_

She finished raising the sun and basked in its warmth. The songs of birds as they woke and the smell of the fresh morning dew as it rested on the ground. She was content, but something was missing. It was if a small part of her wasn't complete, like a feeling that was missing in her life, but try as she might, she couldn't find an answer.

When she walked back into the room she heard the shower on and knew Mike wouldn't take long. She immediately called for a servant and had them place his new clothes on the dresser. As she took one last glance at the door, that unidentified feeling flared up and she clutched her heart. _'What is going on?'_

Mike stepped from the Latrine with a sigh. He honestly never felt better in his life than right now. _'Nothing beats a nice warm shower in the morning.' _As he looked around the room he found a note laying on a wrapped package. He picked it up and began reading.

_Mike_

_These were made last night. We tried to give you something closely resembled your torn outfit from the day prior. I know that soldiers will feel naked if not giving something that resembles their standard uniform so I had the seamstress pay close attention to what I had given her. We will try to get you more casual clothing later._

_Celestia_

He unwrapped the package froze before breaking into a big smile. It was an exact copy of his ACU's that he wore yesterday. Now he honestly felt complete. As he slipped his uniform on , his mind turned towards the day and the town they were visiting. _'Ponyville huh? If it's like the show, then this will be alright.'_

-Scene break-

A couple hours later and the human and two Princesses were aboard a carriage. The Princesses were treated to the sight of Mike trying his best not to look below and they couldn't help but laugh at his nervousness. Even the Pegasi pulling the carriage were laughing. Mike didn't care, he just wanted to avoid looking down at all costs. As they began to descend to Ponyville, Mike grew nervous. Not because the carriage was going down, but because of the possible reactions from the ponies who lived there. He hoped the visit would go smoothly, but then he remembered Pinkie Pie. _'Oh god. What am I about to step into?'_

As the carriage touched ground and was moving towards the town, all the ponies stopped what they were doing and bowed as they passed. When they looked up and saw Mike they immediately wore looks ranging from curious to a little distrustful. Mike knew that wasn't anything personal, they were just afraid since they never saw a human before. A little distrust was something he was alright with.

When the carriage came to a full stop by a fountain in the center of town, the Princesses disembarked and looked at Mike to do the same. With some hesitation and eyes looking in every direction for a brief second he did so stiffly. When he did, it seemed like every pony in town gathered to look at them. It worried him. A crowd around a soldier isn't something that was wanted. It generally meant either the soldier was captured or something was going on.

Luna noticed him start to get a bit fidgety and immediately addressed the crowd. "Fair citizens of Ponyville. It is an honor to be in your presence again, however we must proceed with our scheduled appointment. Do not worry you will have a chance to greet our new guest later at the welcoming party." She threw a warm smile to a certain pink pony that was bouncing up and down in the back of the crowd as she said this.

"Please return to your previous activities, and we will see all of you in a few hours." Celestia finished with a beaming smile to every pony in the crowd.

As if in synch the ponies all bowed and resumed their work. When the crowd dispersed the two Princesses and human began walking towards a big tree that Mike knew was where Twilight stayed. _'A few episodes of knowledge won't pay off for long though.'_ He thought passively. He knew that they were expected as he knew Pinkie was the one bouncing in the crowd. He never saw her leave, but he knew that she would be in there with the other five. When they reached the door it slowly opened as if it knew they were there and when they stepped inside Celestia quietly closed the door.

As Mike took the time to look at the inside of the library/house he was really saving what little courage he had to speak to the six mares in front of him.

One was an orange colored Earth Pony with green eyes, a blonde mane and tail, a large Stetson hat on her head and three small dimples on each side of her face and was giving Mike a wary look. Her mark was of three red apples. Applejack was her name if Mike remembered right.

The next was yellow colored Pegasus with blue eyes and a long pink colored mane and tail. She gave an incredibly shy aura and was seemingly trying to hide behind her mane when she glanced at the human. Her mark was of three pink butterflies. Fluttershy as Mike would recognize her anywhere.

The third was a white Unicorn who also had blue eyes with long eyelashes and a long and curly purple mane and tail and she was throwing horrified looks at his uniform. Her mark was of three diamonds. Rarity the fashionista and Mike's soon to be headache as he recalled her insistence of dressing up and critiquing everything though she always helped her friends.

The fourth was a pink colored Earth Pony with blue eyes and a poofy pink colored mane and tail and she was currently wearing a very large smile at the chance of meeting a new friend. Her mark was of three balloons; two blue and one yellow. The life of the party Pinkie Pie and Mike's soon to be pranker.

The fifth was a cyan colored Pegasus with magenta eyes and a rainbow colored mane and tail and she was giving Mike a very distrustful glare. Her mark was of a blue yellow and red colored lightning bolt and a cloud. Rainbow Dash and somehow Mike knew she wouldn't trust him much, but she wouldn't hurt him.

The final Pony was a purple colored Alicorn with purple eyes and a multi-purple colored mane and tail and she glanced at Mike with something akin to curiosity and glee. Her mark was of a purple star surrounded by five smaller white stars. Twilight Sparkle and Mike's soon to be interrogator.

As Mike finished his initial inspection Celestia and Luna came up and stood on both sides of him. As if to offer him support. He was nervous and rightfully so. Here he was in a fantasy world and with six ponies that were considered heroes. The Elements of Harmony and the beginning of a new life.

**And that's a wrap. I know not really strong but like I said previously this just to settle him in right now. The dialogue introductions come next chapter. Also, next chapter is when the feeling sorting between the Princesses come to the front. They won't make a move on them for a little bit though. Some grief will also start for Mike and some more of his past will also be revealed. I am using my experience in the Army for the military parts, but the rest is completely made up.**

**Notes: When you have served in any military you keep a lot of habits. One of which is the Jargon. That stuff never truly leaves you and I will still sometimes call the bathroom a "Latrine" and call dinner "afternoon chow". Also sometimes when someone asks you to call them by their name instead of Mr. or Mrs. You will still call them Mr. or Mrs. and even sometimes sir or ma'am despite their insistence not too. It's something you can lessen over time but it will never go away.**

**One final note. Remember he watched a couple episodes so he does the names and some facts of some of the ponies but that is it. He never saw any other villains besides Nightmare Moon. He won't be equipped properly in the knowledge area when he has to confront them and for a soldier to have no intel on an enemy spells disaster.**


	5. Chapter 5 New Friends, Worse Problem

**Ch. 5 New Friends but A Worse Problem**

**I apologize for leaving you all in the dark for the past three days, but I was really trying to gather my thoughts on this new chapter and the rain has been knocking out power at my house. The dialogue intro's come in but so does an ugly problem rear its head.**

**I got a couple more messages regarding how it is only day 2 yet Celestia and Luna show signs of love. The answer is this, they don't know its love yet. Even when they do, they just won't come out and say "I LOVE YOU!" Instead they will try and get to know him on a better level before anything happens. Like how a normal couple dates for a couple months or so before admitting to anything. The problem with that for them is that they will have competition and I'm sure you all have guessed from whom by now. For those that are still guessing you will until next chapter as that is when I will unveil the pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters are copyright of their respective owners.**

The six mares in front of him all looked at him, as if expecting him to make the first move. Mike took a deep breath before respond in a friendly tone despite his nerves.

"Hello. My name is Mike and it's a pleasure to meet you all." He finished with a small nod towards them while Rarity sported a small blush at his mannerisms.

"What a gentlecolt you are. My name is Rarity darling. If I may ask, what are you wearing?" Rarity spoke.

"My service uniform." Mike replied simple with a chuckle as Rarity casted another glane at his outfit before shaking her head while Twilight trotted up to him with a big smile that was attempting to split her head in half.

"Twilight Sparkle and with me are Fluttershy," The yellow Pegasus made a squeak before hiding further in her mane. "Pinkie Pie," The pink pony bounced faster leaving after images. "Applejack," The orange pony just stared warily at him, though she did incline her head. "and R-"

"Rainbow Dash and you don't look like us. Who are you? A spy?" She asked with that same distrustful look growing bigger before flying up and getting in his face. "Why don't you tell us why you're really here!"

"Rainbow!" Twilight exclaimed.

Mike just narrowed his eyes, his happy mood just evaporated. He just stared back into her eyes unblinking and unmoving. His hands dropped to his sides and he assumed the position of attention as he continued the staring match with Rainbow Dash. If she thought she would intimidate him then she had another thing coming.

As Rainbow just stared back she saw a fire in his eyes. The kind that gave off a never back down attitude and she respected that. He had a stare that could rival the castle guard's statue-like nature. Fluttershy was still the stare master but his was up there. She also something else there, she saw determination and strength of character. It lit a fire in her heart that made it beat faster. She slowly backed away with her heart pounding in her chest as he never took his eyes off hers.

"Rainbow, snap out of it." Twilight said frantically while waving a hoof in her face.

"Huh what?" Rainbow shook her head before looking away from Mike, trying to hide her nerves and calm her still heavily beating heart.

"Ya'll right there Rainbow? You look sick." Applejack smirked. She had never seen Rainbow Dash so embarrassed. They were the best of friends but she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to poke fun at her expense.

Rainbow didn't answer but did finally get her nervousness under control and her heart back to normal. She approached Mike but this time she apologized. "I'm sorry, but I just wanted to make sure. I always protect my friends and I didn't know if you had some plans to hurt them."

Mike relaxed his stance and stook his hand out while Rainbow took it in her hoof in a handshake. "If I do, then I trust you will make sure I pay for it?" He questioned with a grin. Rainbow nodded before moving away while Applejack took her place.

"Howdy. Names Applejack and I work over at Sweet Apple Acres. You can drop by anytime, but mind your manners while you're there." She stated with the wary look being replaced with a small smile.

"I understand Miss Applejack. I promise."

"Just Applejack or AJ is fine." She corrected with a wave of her hoof before pulling Fluttershy forward.

Mike knelt to get even with Fluttershy. He noticed that standing up they came up to about waist level. He didn't say anything but did spread his arms in a hug gesture.

Fluttershy just eeped and tried become invisible. Mike looked over at Celestia before wrapping his arms around Fluttershy in a gentle embrace. She visibly shook and whimpered before finally relaxing enough to wrap her forehooves around his neck and hugging back awkwardly.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." Mike whispered to her in a low and friendly tone.

Fluttershy just merely nodded while trying to bury her face in his neck. She honestly felt comfortable and the heat from his body was like a warm blanket to her. He also had the most pleasant smell to her. He smelled like a garden just after it rained and you could smell the different aromas of the earth. She liked it and wanted to smell more of it.

Mike pulled his arms away and she took it as a sign to do the same. She reluctantly pulled her hooves from around his neck and looked away before speaking in a squeaky voice. "I-I'm F-Fluttershy."

Mike scratched her head and mane and she let out a content sigh. Unknown to them Celestia and Luna watched what happened with Rainbow and Fluttershy with frowns. There was another feeling in their chests. This time it made them narrow their eyes at the two Pegasi. It felt like an animal had just approached their territory and they needed to defend it. They both shook their heads and cast discreet glances at each other and an unspoken agreement between was reached. They needed to talk about this and find out what makes them feel this way.

While Mike was scratching Fluttershy, Pinkie bounced up and was expecting a scratch as well. "Me next! Please?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes as he sighed and brought his other hand to her mane and began scratching. She let out a content sigh and began speaking. "I'm Pinkie Pie and you have soft hands."

"Uh thanks?"

Pinkie just flashed him a smile before going wide-eyed and speaking in a fast tone. "Oh my gosh! I was suppose to give you a party! Do you like parties? I do! I need to throw you a "before-your-big-welcome-party" party! Be back in a second!" She rushed out of the door leaving Mike shocked and confused.

"What just happened?" Mike questioned as he glanced at the door Pinkie just ran out.

Twilight shook her head. "That's just Pinkie being Pinkie."

Mike said nothing and glanced back at them before his jaw dropped. He only turned around for a second and yet the entire room was now filled with balloons and decorations. A big banner was hung by the staircase that read "Welcome to Equestria" and a big cake that was sitting next to the window. Pinkie Pie had put party hats on everyone and somehow was balancing spinning plates on her head back and nose.

"Are you surprised? Do you like it? I hope you do! I spent all night planning it! How does it look? Tell me tell me!" She bounced hyperactively while not dropping the plates.

Mike was still speechless at how fast everything was put in place. He knew Pinkie was a party animal but this was unbelievable. "I-I don't even know what to say."

Pinkie merely laughed and took it as happiness. "Come on everpony! Let's party!"

As soon as those words left Pinkie's mouth, Celestia made her way over to the cake while Luna went with Rainbow and Applejack to bob for apples. Fluttershy pulled her head back reluctantly from Mike's hand before giving him a smile and walking over to watch Rainbow and Applejack bob for apples while Twilight made her way over to Celestia who was trying her best to eat the entire cake. Rarity made her way over to Mike with a small smile.

"Does this always happen?" He questioned Rarity with a curious look.

"No but when it does, it's best to enjoy the festivities. Come on!" She pulled his sleeve with her mouth and led him over to where Pinkie had set up music equipment that was somehow playing on its own. When they reached it he was treated to how ponies danced. It was more like an in-place shuffle as they moved their heads back and forth to the beat. "Watch out around Pinkie. She has been known to unknowingly bump other ponies into walls when she dances."

"I'll try Miss Rarity." He stated that made her blush again.

"A true gentlecolt, but just Rarity is fine darling." She smiled.

Mike nodded and tried to dance. He honestly couldn't but tried to avoid any mistakes. _'I can already hear Drill Sergeant Yates again. "Private! Why the hell are you dancing in uniform?! Beat your face! Now!"'_

He closed his eyes and just let himself move to the music. Once he did this, Rarity sized him up. _'Very little muscle but a handsome face, easy on the eyes and he walks with confidently and with a purpose. A true knight in shining armor.' _She swooned at the thought before a shiver went down her spine and she shook her to clear her thoughts before going back to dancing. Unknown to her Luna and Celestia stopped what they were doing when that feeling of territory hit them again and they leveled a glare at Rarity.

Twilight saw her favorite mentor do this but didn't comment on it thinking it was just her imagination.

During a lull in the music, Mike took a glance at the decorations again. He felt the joyous atmosphere and couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He was enjoying himself and felt like nothing could break it down. Until he saw Pinkie wheel in a cannon.

"It's Party Cannon time everypony!" She exclaimed and lit the fuse.

Mike eyes went wide and everyone else turned their faces to the cannon before letting out a laugh.

"I wonder what will come out this time." Rainbow said with a laugh.

"Maybe Gummy in a suit and top hat!" Rarity said with smile.

Mike attempted to get to the cannon but before he could take a step it fired with a loud bang. His eyes dilated before he found his vision obscured a white veil. When he blinked he back at the camp only this time he was alone. His breath became heavily and his heart raced. He saw himself standing in the same spot before the rocket exploded on him and he shielded his eyes. When he unshielded them he saw himself lying on the ground with half his right leg missing and part of his head. He had a hole in his chest where his heart and lungs were blood was splattered for a few feet behind him. His shock became fear as he saw his mutilated body stand back up and look at him.

He began to backpedal frantically as his corpse walked towards him. It spoke in a horrific voice that added it his fright. _"You should've died."_ It kept repeating.

"S-Stay back!" He shouted frantically while still backing away. "I don't know why I didn't! I don't!

"_You should've died."_ It was still advancing quicker than ever.

He turned around to run only to find it directly in front of him before it latched its hands around his throat. He frantically attempted to pry its cold bony hands from his throat but all it did was tighten its grip. As he struggled to get it off he saw blackness eating away at his vision. He blacked out shortly after with that voice still in his head. _"You should've died."_

-Scene break-

Celestia didn't know what happened. One moment he was happy, but the next he was backing away from them and shouting. All eight of them were confused when he did this, but when his hands went to his throat and he started to strangle himself they were frozen. Luna immediately delved into his mind only to become paralyzed with a frightened look on her face. Celestia took that moment to act and put him into a magic-induced coma before teleporting upstairs to Twilight's bedroom and laying him on it, while Twilight rushed out to find a doctor.

Luna was standing by his bed still in shock as to what she saw. Celestia saw her sister still afraid and wrapped a wing around her. _'What did you see Luna?'_ She thought sadly. She then posed the question out loud as Twilight came back in followed by a white pony with a pink mane and a red cross on her flank.

The mane six all crowded around her when she spoke. "I-I-I don't know." She stuttered. Half of her knew she had to say it but the other half didn't want to ever speak of that. She fought with herself before sighing. "I saw him in a camp of some kind. I saw him looking at himself before an explosion happened. When the smoke cleared he was-" She stopped before clearing her throat. "He was dead and his body was horribly mutilated. Then it happened. His body stood back up and began approaching him saying something."

Celestia nuzzled her sister in a loving gesture. "What did it say?"

Luna cleared her throat and let tears fall from her eyes before replying in a frightened tone. "You should've died."

7 pairs of eyes widened and Pinkie's mane and tail lost its poofiness.

"W-What?" Rainbow stuttered, afraid for her newfound friend. She looked like she wanted to jump up on the bed and hold him while never letting go.

"That…corpse appeared in front of him when he turned around and latched its hands around his throat and tried to kill him. I wanted to yell or scream, anything to get its attention, but I couldn't speak. I felt helpless sister! I felt useless!" She buried her face in Celestia's wing and began to cry.

Celestia wrapped her other wing around her sister and held her close. She whispered calming words to her sister and she stared at Mike.

"Well Princesses." The nurse began. "As far as I can tell he seems fine. Although this hasn't been seen since the warring times, I can tell you what it was."

"Please do." Celestia replied in a clam voice, even though she was shaking on the inside. She knew what it was, so did Luna but neither of them had seen it since they were young. When they lead ponies into battle in the old days, they saw it run wild after battles. It was what helped them end the wars and establish peace in the first place.

"PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." The nurse replied. "It's a condition that affects the minds of ponies that causes them to relive traumatic moments of their life."

"So when Pinkie fired the cannon." Twilight began uncertainly.

"It caused him to remember that explosion, but what about the after fact?" Celestia questioned to herself. "What caused him to see his corpse rise back up?"

"His mind might be still reeling over the fact that he isn't dead. It must be causing him so much anguish that its projecting itself as a dead body that wants to know why he isn't dead." The nurse replied. "However I am unsure. It would be wise to take him to a psychologist Princess. They can help him a lot more than I can."

Celestia merely inclined her head. "Thank you Nurse Redheart. You may go. We are sorry to disturb you with this."

Redheart nodded. "It's no trouble at all Princess. This is the first case of PTSD that has been seen since the old days. Shall I make him an appointment to speak with our psychologist?"

"Yes please." Celestia answered with a small smile as Redheart nodded and then walked out of the room.

"We will be staying here for a few days Twilight. We need to ensure he doesn't have any more moments such as this." Celestia spoke in calm tone while still consoling her sister. She looked over at the bed again and felt as if she wanted to lay next to him and wrap her wings around him. To protect him from the evil in his mind and form a barrier around him so no horrifying thoughts would creep in again.

Twilight simple nodded but wasn't smiling. For once her mind wasn't on her mentor. It was on the human lying motionless on her bed, the feeling of helplessness surrounding her. She was always sad when she couldn't help anypony, but this was different. This time it struck her deep.

"I-I just wanted liven up the party. I didn't know he would-" Pinkie began then stopped before putting her head down and crying. Her friends all gathered around her in a big hug.

"No one's blaming you sugarcube. We didn't know either." Applejack replied in a soft tone.

"I'm sure he doesn't blame you either darling. He doesn't seem like the type to hold anything against anyone." Rarity added soothingly.

If you would look closely though, you could see that they all were visibly shaken. They were afraid, not for themselves, but for their new friend. He had a bad condition and they weren't sure what would happen, but they all made a silent vow. The same vow Celesta and Luna made a day ago. They would do anything they could to help him through this. It was as if something clicked in their hearts when they did this. As if a small piece was put in place. There was one still missing though, and no one knew what it was.

As this was happening no one noticed a Pegasus with green eyes in the window fly off.

- Scene break-

"So that's the new arrival." A voice said into the dark as it was replaying the memoires it received from one of its spies in the castle. "Doesn't look like much, but again even the weakest creature can be strong in something." As the memories paused on his face the mysterious pony let out a sigh. "He is handsome though." The memories shifted to the party in Ponyville and the pony found itself looking into his eyes. "Strength, though it is hidden it is there. A kind soul as well with much love and care. Perfect father material for my babies." The figure let out a soft sigh of content as it continued to stare at him. "I will meet you soon my newfound interest, and Queen Chrysalis just might have her King and a ticket into Equestria for my babies."

**That is a wrap on this chapter. I know I pretty much just gave the pairing away at the end but hey its fanfiction. Not to mention I wanted to explore a different side of Chrysalis. One who isn't an evil villain, but instead a mother who is desperate to secure a future for her children. If your children were starving and running out of options to feed them wouldn't you do whatever you could for them, even if it means breaking the law? It might be illegal and bad, but most judges will take it into account and hand a lesser sentence to the parent. I've seen it happen before and I will most likely see it again.**

**There was a case in my town a couple years ago when a woman robbed the Mcdonalds with a fake gun. She didn't want money, she wanted food and when she got it she ran home and gave it to her kids. She was caught a couple hours later, but the store manager didn't press any charges. He actually paid for it out of his own pocket at the end of the day. She was only sentenced to a few days in jail instead of a week, and her kids stayed with their grandparents. Little things like that show you how desperate parents will be when they need to be. Think about it.**

**Celestia and Luna didn't have their talk this chapter but they will next chapter, and it seems like jealousy is beginning to hit them and will hit harder as the next couple days in Ponyville are spent with six other mares trying to spend their own time with our human. He's about to get hit with love from all sides and he doesn't know it.**

**I believe I hit PTSD correctly but if I forgot something then please don't send me a hate filled review saying how much crap it is and how I don't know jack and how I should die because I don't know. Just send me a review or a pm and calmly explain it to me. I spent about a year in the service before being discharged due to drawdowns, so I don't know a lot about it save for what I've heard from some vets and other soldiers who have went to Iraq or Afghanistan.**

**As usual please read and review. Motivation improved when reviews come in. The next chapter will be posted sometime before the weekend I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Meeting and Feelings

**Ch. 6 A Meeting and Feelings**

**Well here is chapter 6 and I told you all I would have it out before the weekend. In this chapter we finally see the Princesses come together about their feelings, though don't expect them to rush out and say "I LOVE YOU!" as that it would kill the build-up. Instead we will take it chapter-by-chapter and give the others some time with him while he is Ponyville. Remember, no one will say "I love you" for a while.**

**Also, I will be giving you all some insight into how powerful Chrysalis is. If I remember correctly in the "Wedding of the Century" episode she was able to beat Celestia's power after feeding on love, so I giving my take on how she is without it. If you remember the last scene from last chapter, she talked about viewing memories. That is how she came to know that he was there, but how did she know so quickly? It's simple to guess if you've played the first Prototype and got to the mission where you have to absorb certain people for a certain link. If you can figure it out don't say it, but if you can't I will explain it next chapter. Chrysalis's description came from her Wikia page.**

**Disclaimer: Standard. I own nothing. All characters copyright of their respective owners.**

**Readers! Start Your Brains!**

Mike opened his eyes and found himself in a strange place. It was almost pitch black yet light enough to see, except for the faint clouds of grey that partially obscured his vision. It reminded him of the Rift in Dragon's Dogma if he had to give it a name, however he felt as if he knew this place. As if it called to him. He looked at his surroundings and saw nothing more than black background and gray haze.

"Hello!" He called into the unknown space. "Is there anyone else there?" No answer came back, not even an echo of his call. _'It's like this place is devoid of everything.' _He thought. _'Then again I'm not surprised.'_

His musings were cut short when the smallest sound hit his ears. It was like someone, or something, was walking towards him from everywhere. He didn't feel fear from it though, he felt hesitation and some form of desperation. Whoever or whatever was walking towards him was reaching out to him. As the sound came closer to him, he thought back to the times he heard Celestia and Luna walk and knew what the sounds were. Hooves, though not the normal ones. These were heavy hoof steps. As if they were being weighed down by something.

Mike called out again. "Hello! Who is out there?"

"Do not be afraid. We are in your mind."

Mike spun around and almost immediately reached for his rifle only to remember he hasn't seen it since he got here. That did not stop shock from settling on his face however. In front of him was a black mare that had holes in all four of her legs and in her teal mane and tail. She had blue insect wings on her back the came out of a blue-green chitinous plate that was attached to her back. To complete her look she had a pair of sharp fangs and dark green eyes with elongated pupils. If he had to guess she was about as tall as Celestia.

"What do you mean my mind?" He questioned the figure in front of him.

"It is exactly as I said. This is your mind and I have come here to speak with you. Luna and Celestia aren't the only two who know how to do this." The figure spoke in a distorted voice.

Mike guarded himself before realizing if this was his mind then he could arm himself, but nothing happened.

"You are in a magically-induced coma. The only thing you can do at the current time is speak. Celestia has placed you in this state due to what happened and only somepony who is as powerful as her or her sister can communicate with you, such as I am doing right now. You can't do anything to hurt me, but I will not do anything to hurt you. You have my promise." The figure explained.

That promise only made him relax slightly, but he still maintained his composure. "Who are you? What are you?" He questioned.

"I am Chrysalis." The figure said. "Queen of the Changelings and a mother who needs your help."

That last sentence threw Mike for a loop. She needs his help? He doesn't even know her. He regained enough sense to ask. "What do you mean you need my help?"

Chrysalis still looked at him silently. It was bad enough she had to admit she made a mistake all those years ago, but between that and her children dying of starvation she needed, no she HAD to do this. It was time to unbend her pride for them. "I want you plead our plight to…..Princess…Celestia." She managed to get out. She didn't like using that Alicorn's title, but the time for that has passed. Without this, her babies would die and she would too.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned her, still confused on what she wanted. She obviously had a serious problem; however he couldn't help her if she doesn't say it.

"My children and I are dying. Our race is dying. Please. Tell her I will do whatever she requires from here on. I just want my babies to be safe!" She begged as she laid on her stomach in a submissive gesture. Her pride was completely shot at this point but there was no going back. Either he helped her or the last of her race was dead. She shut her eyes was tears began forming and running down her face.

Mike's heart was now torn in two directions. One side said no simply because he didn't know her, but the other was saying help her because she is on her last leg. He didn't know what to do. His mother raised him to care for everyone and he learned that a little compassion went a long way, and here was a complete stranger that was begging for his help. Everyone had always said he was too soft but it was his way. Eventually his heart came to a decision, along with his mind. No race or species deserves extinction. Period. Regardless of what they have done, committing Genocide yourself or allowing it to happen isn't the answer and neither is letting them just die off and do nothing to help.

Mike gave a sigh before kneeling on the ground and wrapping her in a hug while whispering calming words in her ear. He didn't know why, but it felt like something he had to do. Like he was assuring her he wouldn't let her die. He watched as she buried her face in his neck and cried her heart out. He just stroked her back soothingly as her wings fidgeted and in turn gave off a buzzing sound when they did. Normally, buzzing sounds annoyed him but the sounds her wings gave off just made her more unique. He knew she was happy and judging by her grip on him, this was the first time in a long while that she had any kind of affection.

Chrysalis was begging at this point. She had no choice. When she closed her eyes, she hoped with all her being he would at least say he would try. She even would've been glad to hear a maybe at this point. When she heard him sigh, she was about to breakdown. She believed at that point he wouldn't help her and she was heartbroken. _'My babies. I am sorry, I failed.' _She repeated this over and over in her mind as images of her children dying began to cloud her mind. Until she felt something she hadn't in a long time. She felt something wrap around her and a soothing words being whispered to her. She opened her eyes and was stunned. This human was hugging her. He was comforting her. She began to shake and cried into his neck. Her wings felt like they had a mind of their own and began to move.

When she lifted her head, she looked at him with watery eyes. "Will you help us?" She asked once more with hope in her voice.

"I will-" He never got to finish as she jumped him again. She had wrapped her hooves around him again as her wings spread out wide behind her. She had never felt so happy in her life. For once, she felt hope welling inside of her. She didn't realize it was that moment when something else clicked. She was too absorbed in the moment to feel it but it was there. Like one last piece finally fell into place. Unknown to them, eight others felt it as well.

-Scene Break-

Celestia and Luna were in a room discussing the latest event in their life. They were worried for their newfound friend and what they just heard, however this was something they couldn't cure with magic.

"It has been a long time since we have seen this sister." Luna began. "I had hoped we would never encounter it again. Just remembering all the times when we had reports of ponies being mentally unstable because of it brings back bad memories." She shivered at the thought.

"I know Luna, but we won't lose him to this. The magic of friendship can overcome any obstacle." Celestia replied, though for some reason that last statement felt wrong to her. As if it was improperly worded. This was starting to frustrate her. This unknown feeling that started when Mike was dropped in to their lives. Only two days of being in his company and he had this effect on her that was leaving her confused.

"I understand sister, but I still can't help but worry." Luna resisted the urge to dive into his mind again. "I hope we can help him with this. I won't rest until he is safe and sound!" Luna stated with finality.

Celestia only smiled with pride at her sister's declaration. It was only a couple years ago that she got her back after 1000 years and after a brief period of being reintegrated into new times, she came back with her old personality.

"We shall do as you say sister! We will help him with our…." Luna stopped and tilted her head, as if she didn't know what word to use to finish the statement. "with our friendship." She finally said with a frown. _'Why was that so hard to say?'_ She wondered. It was as if her heart was telling her something different but her mind couldn't understand it.

Celestia noticed Luna frown and decided to ask. "Is something troubling you Luna?"

Luna looked down before replying in a low voice. "I don't know sister. When I said that I felt like it was wrong. Like something else should've been said instead." Luna paused to gather her thoughts. "When I saw him something happened sister. It felt like what happened years ago when we saw each other again but stronger. I was happy, yet I don't know why. We never knew Mike when he came to us but it felt like something clicked in my heart and soul." She finished nervously.

Celestia remained calm on the outside but inside her mind was in panic. Luna had just said everything she felt at that moment as well. What sent her mind into a panic though wasn't what Luna said. It was that Luna felt it as well. She felt threatened by that fact. As if Luna was endangering something she wanted. Her eyes narrowed for a brief moment in anger at her sister before they widened at what she just did. _'What did I just do?! Why was I angry at Luna?' _

"Are you ok sister?" Luna asked with a worried expression.

Celestia shook her head to clear it before replying. "Yes I am sister. I was just thinking about our new friend. I understand how you felt Luna. I also felt the same way and still do. It's as if looking at him makes me happy and seeing him smile is something I want to do forever, like everything will be perfect in my life if he did." She paused. "When I saw him wake up this morning I felt happier than I have ever felt before. Having him waking up next to me felt right, as if no matter how dull the day would be it wouldn't break my spirit. I too felt something click that morning in me. It felt like a piece was falling into place in my heart and soul."

This time it was Luna's turn to narrow her eyes. She felt like her territory was being encroached upon by an enemy. Her feelings flared up at her sister, before her eyes widened too at her behavior. This was her sister, not an enemy! _'What has happened to me? Why do I feel like this?'_

"Princesses?" A voice called from the door. "Is everything alright?"

They both were startled from their thoughts and turned to the door and saw Twilight looking at them. She had felt both princesses flare their powers for a brief moment and was worried that something was happening.

"Everything is fine my dear pupil. Luna and I were just talking." Celestia explained in a calm voice after her heart settled down.

Luna simply nodded her agreement, still too startled to speak.

"I'm sorry, but I overheard your conversation." Twilight said with a small hint of fear in her voice. She felt that Celestia would be angry with her for eavesdropping.

"How much did you hear Twilight?" Luna asked with a small hint of worry. As if she didn't want her feelings known.

"The part where you both were discussing a feeling you are confused on." Twilight said with a little more confidence now that she wasn't being lectured. "I believe I know what you both are feeling."

Now the Princesses were stunned. She knew what they were feeling?

"W-What are you talking about Twilight?" Celestia stuttered out.

Now it was Twilight's turn to be a mentor. She read about something like this in books, but never had a chance to experience it. She hoped she would one day, but for now her favorite teacher needed her help. "Your feelings Princess. I believe I know what you are feeling." She repeated.

"W-We are f-feeling nothing but friendship towards Mike Twilight. Nothing else." Luna stated with a hope that she would accept it and drop the topic.

"You're in denial Princess. You want to know about it, but you are afraid to hear it." Twilight said with a large smile on her face.

Luna and Celestia froze at that while their hearts began to beat faster and faster. Their hearts knew why they felt like this, but their minds couldn't understand it. They were scared, yet excited to hear her answer.

"W-What is it Twilight? What do we feel?" Celestia asked with a hint of fear.

Twilight said one word. One little word that caused their hearts to stop and their minds to break.

"Love" She said simply.

The two princesses just stood there. Their eyes wide and minds shattered. That one emotion they always talked about and were around every day. They saw it in the streets, in the castle, and even in the gardens. Ponies walking side by side while leaning on each other. Walking through the gardens or just simply eating a meal in a restaurant with their hooves touching. Was it really that foreign to them personally?

"L-L-Love?" They repeated at the same time.

"Yes. Love. The most powerful of emotions. It is said to be able to move mountains and stop rivers." Twilight explained. "Everypony wants to experience it in their life and you both have a chance to do just that."

Luna was still wide-eyed, while Celestia was trying to come up with any excuse to deny what Twilight said but couldn't. It all fit, from her thoughts on his smile, to the warm feeling she has when she looks at him. It all just fits in place. She couldn't deny it, but it doesn't mean she will just accept it outright. If what Twilight said was true, then Luna also has it too.

"You both are jealous of each other." Twilight said. She felt their powers flare earlier and knew that they were jealous. She figured out that they were after the same pony or in this case human.

Both Princesses turned to look at each other, their eyes narrowing when they locked gazes. They were after the same person and now it was a fight.

Twilight cleared her throat, bringing their attention back on her. "I can loan you both some books, but you must promise to not rush this. Remember, he just arrived after all."

Both Princesses nodded silently before they walk to the door. They were going to start planning on how to go about this process to win his heart. They knew Twilight's reasoning was sound. If they pressed too soon they would lose him, but if they waited then somepony else might claim him. They weren't going to do anything for now except act normal. Once he was settled in and had more of an understanding of their world, then they would start.

Celestia was thinking about the times they could have walking through her gardens during the day, while Luna was dreaming about the times they could spend under her moon watching the stars. That feeling of contentment and happiness coursing through them. They both heaved a heavy sigh before returning to their normal personalities. Now was not the time to go lovesick, it was the time to reflect and plan. They would have to reschedule the welcome party for tomorrow afternoon, as their human friend needed to rest his mind.

Before they left the room, they all froze as they felt one last click in their hearts as if one final piece of a puzzle was put into place and was now whole. A pact felt like it was just written in their souls. They both knew at that moment, there was more competition and the battle just became a war. What they didn't know was that one was behind them, and five others were downstairs that felt the same thing.

**That's a wrap on this one. Nothing witty to say here this time though I will ask that you all please keep an open mind about Chrysalis in this story. Remember in this one she isn't an evil villain, but a desperate mother who turned to crime for her kids. Now she's trying one last ditch effort by pleading for her children's sake and not her own. They will meet in-person but for now it will be through mind encounters.**

**Celestia and Luna both had their minds blown and now the cat is out of the bag for them. Like I said though nothing will start till he's settled in, which will take a couple more chapters which will include a timeskip. Not a huge one, but it will give them enough time to feel comfortable before beginning their own plans. Next chapter will start day three and the party in Ponyville.**

**Till next time readers. Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7 A Party for a Human pt 1

**Ch. 7 A Party for a Human**

**Well here we are chapter 7. We get to partying, and the Mane 6 get to spend some time with our human. Watch out, because the Princesses might get jealous. We will have two more chapters before a time skip; one will be the last days in Ponyville, and the next will be the return to Canterlot and the beginning of some weapons training for Mike. Remember, his military skills have been reduced to just Combatives and Combat Lifesaver, no Marksman, Grenades, Vehicular, and pretty much everything dealing with modern military. I am debating on giving him a crossbow, but I doubt Equestria has them so that's iffy. I also have a poll up regarding Nightmare Moon, please vote, but be warned it may or may not happen. If it doesn't maybe I will make a one-shot with her.**

**Also as stated in an edit last chapter, the pairing is a herd. Many people were confused as I had yet to show anything leaning to that, but make no mistake it will be herd. Twilight will be the voice of reasoning with Cadence eventually providing some support, because in my story the princesses are too caught up in their duties to think about love or anything regarding Equestrian customs, so their hearts know about love but their minds lost the ability to comprehend it after so long. Hence why it took someone else explaining it to them. The princesses will begin to try and court him after the time skip as it will provide enough time for him to be settle enough and to learn some things about Equestria. Also, expect the Mane Six to show up in Canterlot unexpectedly after the time skip to also try their hand in courting him as well as a certain bug-mare though her courting of him will come later. Yes, I am using ancient words because Mike is an ancient world not the modern world, though the phrases will throw him off until he figures it out.**

**Disclaimer: Standard, I own nothing. All characters copyright of their respective owners.**

**On To Reading!**

A new day was dawning in Ponyville. As the residents woke up to begin their respective routines, Princess Celestia was making her way to where Mike slept. Luna and she had used their magic to conjure beds in the main area of the library where the eight mares had slept. It was time for them wake and get ready for the big party that would be happening in a few hours and she wanted Mike to be clean and presentable to them. She also had a surprise for him that was currently sitting on her back. They had found a small black wool hat in the pockets of his pants he wore when he was brought here and she had wondered what it was for. She believed it to be symbolic as it had a small pin the center of a light blue patch surrounding by 13 white stars that was on the front. It wasn't too dirty; just some small pieces were burnt from the heat of the explosion, however she had it completely cleaned and repaired with the utmost care.

When she reached his room she shifted her wings to hide her present as she opened the door and beheld Mike as he still in his coma. As she began to use her magic to wake him, she thought on what she had learned the day before and deduced that it couldn't be love just yet. Maybe a strong liking perhaps, but love was too strong a word right now. She knew that eventually it would flourish to that but for now it would have to wait. She had no intention to rush it, but she couldn't wait unless she wanted somepony else to steal his heart from her. _'You have no idea what you do to me do you?'_ She thought as she finished her task and watch with a small smile as he slowly began to awaken.

Mike felt his sense return to him and he slowly opened his eyes to an extremely bright sun that caused him to immediately shut them in pain. As he slowly adjusted to the light, he sat up and shook his head to clear any trace of sleep. He gave a loud yawn as he turned his to see who had woke him up from his sleep.

"Good morning sleepy head." Celestia greeted with a bright face.

"I'll have to get back to you on that." He yawned again, and Celestia couldn't help but chuckle at his statement.

"There is a washroom just down the hall. I ask that you at least clean yourself before coming downstairs as what happened yesterday left you extremely sweaty." Celestia mentioned with a somber expression as that moment came into her mind. Mike frowned as he remembered what happened and gave a small shiver of fear at what he saw. He would have nightmares about that for a while now.

"There is another set of clothes for you in there already, the same ones we made you change out of yesterday. We had the cleaned and neatly restored so they are fine condition." She stated as she turned to leave. "We will be downstairs, please do be quick though as it isn't polite to keep mares waiting." She said with a wink. Mike gave an involuntary blush as she said this. Celestia merely chuckled before leaving.

As Mike made his way to the Latrine, everyone else was already awake. They were all chatting about the upcoming party, but if you would stop for a minute you could feel a small bit of tension in the air. The worst part was no one could identify why it was there. Maybe it had something to do with that moment of silence last night they all had when they felt something fall into place? They were unsure about it though as they went to bed feeling fine, but waking up made them a little nervous around each other now. Not enough to interrupt their friendship, but enough that a small spark might cause a big fire so to speak.

'_I hope this won't affect the Elements.' _Twilight thought as she was the only one who really sensed the tension. Pinkie Pie went off to make some breakfast for everypony with Rarity helping as Fluttershy and Applejack helped take the decorations down from yesterdays. They feared that anything that reminded Mike of yesterday might cause another incident. Rainbow Dash had morning cloud duty, but she would be back to help take down the rest of the decorations.

Luna was currently seated by herself, reading a book on love that Twilight kindly loaned her. She was scared of this feeling. Not enough to scare her away from it of course, but reading that it can be the greatest happiness one could ever have but could also be potentially bad if used wrong or can lead a person to do horrendous acts all in the name of it can cause somepony to think carefully on it. _'How would one know if what they are feeling could lead to happiness or disaster?'_ She thought. _"It sounds like the biggest gamble of one's life.'_ Should she gamble her life on this feeling of love? The answer to her was yes, but it was too soon to completely throw her eggs in the basket. She would have to ease herself into it to ensure no mistakes were made that could turn bad.

"Luna." Celestia stated as she walked down the stairs. "What are you reading?"

"A book on love sister. Twilight was kind enough to let me browse through it." Luna said, never taking her eyes of the pages.

"Excuse me princess, but you can't learn everything from a book." Rainbow Dash stated as she walked through the door.

"Rainbow." Twilight said, sighing. "Remember the Running of the Leaves a couple years ago? I read about pacing yourself in a race and ended up finishing fifth."

"Ah have to agree with Rainbow on this Twilight. Ya'll didn't know if it would work out that way, until ya'll tried it." Applejack replied. (I'm sorry but I'm not too good with writing how she talks so bear with me please.)

"Quite so Applejack." Rarity said as she walked into the room levitating a few dishes with food. "It's the same with designing, you can think of an elegant design all day, but you won't know how it will truly look until you start working on it." She finished as she placed the plates on the table in the center of the room.

Luna wasn't sold on the idea still. The fact that she didn't know if the gamble would pay off still worried her. She knew that following this path of love might not work, but a growing part of her whispered that it would. That this was one gamble that would pay off in spades. _'The only obstacle though.'_ She thought as she glanced at her sister.

Celestia noticed the glance and frowned. Her sister's jealousy was starting to show more and more, but she couldn't speak about it since she has done the exact same thing so far. It would be like pot calling the kettle black. _'Soon sister, soon we shall see who the right mare for him is.'_

Mike walked down the room in a fresh uniform and immediately had a small frown as he noticed the tension that seemed to escalate as soon as he did. The greatest of it was centered between the two Princesses but there was a small portion around the other six in the room now. Eight pairs of eyes turned to meet his and he gulped loudly as if something he had done had unsettled them. The question is: What did he do?

"Oh darling, you're just in time for breakfast." Rarity said with a smile and batted eyelash. She gestured over to the empty seat next to her to indicate where he should sit. Before he could move however and purple and green lizard took the seat and stared at her with a hearts for eyes. Mike raised an eyebrow at the creature before Twilight let out a sigh.

"Mike meet Spike. He is my greatest assistant and a baby dragon." Twilight said with an amused expression. She was inwardly happy that Spike did take that seat, as that meant Mike had to find another. Preferably closer to her. _'For studying purposes only of course.'_ She thought to herself, though deep down she knew that wasn't the reason.

"Nice to meet you Spike." Mike said with a friendly wave, though Spike only seemed to give a half-wave back while still looking at Rarity. Said mare was visibly fuming at having her chance of sitting next to him dashed. Mike saw the others start to try and give him some room to sit next to them before the Princesses laid the matter to rest, by nudging him into the seat in between theirs. This caused the others to narrow their eyes and the Princesses to smirk lightly. Mike honestly felt that he was in no man's land on a battle field. On one end he had two Princesses that were giving off weird vibes around him, the Mane Six were on another end and they had somehow seemingly overnight developed a strong but highly unusual friendship with him, and on the final side, unknown to the eight mares in the room, was Chrysalis and the Changelings who needed his help.

"So Mike, are you happy about seeing the town later?" Twilight said trying to start conversation to take away some of the awkward tension in the room.

"Eh, I have always wanted to see the world when I was serving so yea." Mike replied. "The stares yesterday aside, it seems like a friendly place to be. Peaceful too."

The Mane Six chuckled nervously at that statement. Whenever Ponyville got too peaceful something usually happened, such as a bunch of Parasprites eating everything, or random items being dropped by Derpy Hooves.

"Er, yea let's say that." Rainbow Dash laughed. "It is a nice place, the best in all of Equestria. Of course I make everything 20% cooler."

"Only 20%?" Mike questioned.

"Well I….he….er…huh?" Rainbow Dash was stumped. No one had ever called her out on that before.

"That's the firs time ah have seen Rainbow speechless." Applejack chuckled.

"It is quite rare." Rarity agreed.

Pinkie Pie had already fallen off her chair from laughing. She couldn't believe somepony had not only taken Rainbow's catch phrase and turned it against her, but also stumped her! Rainbow's expression had only increased the effect. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was unhinged as she tried to wrap her head around what happened. Fluttershy had merely let a small giggle before turning her attention back to her plate, while sending glances towards Mike that no one noticed behind her long mane.

Mike just shook his head and went back to eating as the room dissolved into small talk, mainly about the upcoming festivities. Rainbow was telling them about how much food was being prepped for this and the many decorations that were going up around the town. The ponies were getting excited, while Mike was still trying to decipher the meaning behind Chrysalis's statement. _'Why would they give more thought to the plea if it came from me? What would make me asking about it any different than any other pony?'_ He shook his head and decided to deal with it later.

After the last of breakfast was cleared away, Celestia had a small gift she would give to Mike.

"Mike before we depart for the town, I have something for you." She stated in a calm tone as she took the wrapped package from underneath her wing and presented it to him. She gave no other outward expression, but inside she was nervous. _"Would this count as courting, even though it is his to begin with? Would he take it the wrong way?'_

Mike opened it only to find his black Beret. He was stunned that they even had it! "How? Where? When?" Mike was utterly stunned.

"It was in the pocket of your pants when we checked you. I had it cleaned and restored with the utmost care." Celestia replied confused. Did this item really mean that much to him?

Mike opened and closed his mouth a few times before slapping his head. He forgot he put it in his pocket so he had it on him for the flight home instead of in his duffel bag. He fluffed it out and almost placed it on his head before he remembered he was indoors. "Thank you Princess, this means more to me then you know." Now his uniform felt complete since he had headgear. Not protective but at least it completed the look.

"Aren't you going to try it on?" Fluttershy asked in a small tone.

"I would, but I can't. It's against Army policy to wear headgear indoors, unless we are in full battle rattle." Mike replied, gracing her with a small smile that she blushed at and hid in her mane again.

"Well I believe it's almost time for the party." Twilight said with a glance to her clock. It was showing 11:30 and the party was set to start at noon.

As they all began to depart through the door, Mike thanked Celestia one last time by giving her a small hug around her neck. Celestia reacted as normal and put a wing around him before letting him go and he walked out. When he did, she started blushing from the simple hug. She felt warm and cozy when he wrapped his arms around her. In that one moment she had not a care in the world besides the feeling of his arms around her. _"Celestia 1 Luna 0.' _She thought with a smug grin.

The party began in earnest around noon, but ponies were already celebrating beforehand. It wasn't every day that the Princesses came down here after all. Mike, complete with his beret resting on his head, was constantly looking around as he was trained and casting a passing eye around everywhere. Even in a small and peaceful town, things can always go FUBAR at any moment. Not that he believed anything would happen; it was still his training that made him do this. As he introduced himself to the ponies that came to meet him, he noticed that Celestia wore a strange smile that he could swore was aimed at Luna. There wasn't a problem developing between them, right?

"There ya are sugarcube!" Applejacks voice called from behind him. He turned and saw he standing there with a nervous smile. "Ah was wonderin where ya got too."

"Just going around and talking really. Everyone is really friendly here, a bit wary but that's to be expected." Mike replied.

"Ah see. Would ya mind coming with me for a bit? Ah want to introduce ya to mah family." She asked while looking away for a split second.

"_Why is she nervous about me meeting her family?' _He thought. "Sure, lead the way."

Applejack led him over to where an old green mare with a white mane and tail, tan eyes and a pie on her flank. Next was a big red stallion with a large horseshoe around his neck, an orange mane and tail with green eyes and the same freckles on below his eyes like Applejacks with a large green apple on his flank. Finally was a small yellowish colored filly with reddish-pink mane and tail, bright orange eyes and a large pink bow in her mane.

"Mike, ah want to introduce you to Granny Smith." She points to the elder pony. "Big McIntosh" the red one merely nods. "And mah sister Apple Bloom." The small filly began jumping around.

"Hello! My name is Apple Bloom, what's yours?" She said as she stopped jumping and stared at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"It's Mike." He replied with a smile as he leaned down to shake her hoof. He had to be honest and say she was one of the cutest little kids he ever saw. She reminded him of his four year old cousin as she was just as curious and hyper when she was around.

"Is that your Cutie Mark?" She indicated by pointed to the patches on his shoulders.

"No sweetie. These are just patches, see?" He took one off as a demonstration.

"Then what is your Cutie Mark?" She asked with a curious look.

"I don't have one." He replied before he was laughing at her facial expression.

"What do ya'll mean ya'll don't have one? Somepony your age should've had theirs years ago!" She exclaimed as her sister was laughing.

"Humans don't get one." He said simply.

"Then ya'll should join the Cutie Mark Crusaders! That way we can help ya'll get yours!" She exclaimed excitedly. The offer was amusing, but it wasn't a priority for him.

"Um, maybe some other ti-" he stopped when he saw her face morph into a sad puppy face he saw in movies and TV shows. Unlike those, this one was real and to make it more effective, she began to tear up and give her lip a quiver. Now he was caught. He couldn't turn her down, because not only would she be upset, her family, especially the big red one, looked like they would hurt him. If he accepted though, it wouldn't be good for his professional soldier image. Darned if he did accept, even more darned though if he didn't.

"Let me think on it and I'll get back to you ok?" He asked with a look of desperation at Applejack, but she merely whistled and left him alone.

Apple Bloom merely turned up the cuteness factor and had her ears lay flat next to her head. Out of nowhere two more fillies joined in. One was orange Pegasus with a purple mane and tail and purple eyes and the other was a white unicorn with a light pink and purple mane and tail, and light green eyes. Now the look became deadly.

"Fine." He relented. All three fillies cheered and ran away to make a new cape for him while chanting, "New Crusader!" over and over again.

"Did I just make a big mistake?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

"I just lost male points huh?" Mike asked.

"Eeyup."

"Alright, ya'll quit talkin like that. Ya'll made em happy, doesn't that make up for it?" Applejack asked with a frown.

"I guess." Mike said with a shake of his head.

"Good, now ah hear no more about it. Now come on, let's get some food!" Apple said as she grabbed his sleeve in her mouth and pulled him away. She wanted to introduce him to her family and then talk to him alone, or as alone as she could with this party here. "By the way, that was Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister, and Scootaloo, Rainbow's pseudo-sister."

"I see." Mike replied, he never really saw them except for their small cameo in the first episode. He really should've watched more, but how was he to know he would wind up here?

Applejack frowned as they walked. She saw that he was in thought, but it was annoying that he would rather think than be with her. _'Wait what?' _She thought. _'Where did that one come from? He's probably thinking about their club, not that Ah'm boring! Wait, why would ah think that I would be boring him and why would ah be worried about it?'_ She continued to frown as her mind battle intensified. This wasn't like her and she knew it.

They arrived at the food tables and saw multiple ponies around them. Applejack frowned as her plan had been ruined. She betted on the tables would be clear enough that they could eat and talk but not with it as is. It was then she felt a shiver run down her spine, not a good one but a bad one. She felt as if somepony was irritated with her but when she looked around she saw nothing. She shook it off before she decided to check on her cider barrels. "Afraid I'll have to cut it short sugarcube. Ah need to check my cider barrels and make sure they don't need changing."

"It's alright AJ. I'll most likely see you later." He said with a smile and she felt her heart skip a few beats. She quickly nodded before setting off towards the large barrels with a blush adorning her face. _'What in tarnation is going on with me?'_

Mike watched her go with a frown. He knew that something else caused her to walk away but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. Unknown to him, two Alicorn's wore smug grins as they looked over at him. He began to gather some food on a small plate and went to sit on a small table off to the side. When he sat down and began eating he saw a familiar cyan Pegasus make her way to him.

"Hey Mike whatcha doing?" Rainbow asked with a grin.

"Eating it seems like, I mean I got a plate of food, I'm sitting down, and my stomach is growling." He replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Rainbow merely chuckled before taking the seat across from him. "You enjoying yourself so far?"

"Eh, no complaints, everyone seems friendly enough. No problems and I am starting like it here." Mike replied honestly. He looked around with a smile at how everyone seemed to be relaxed and engaged in conversation with others.

"Cool, though I guess since I'm here it's at least 20% cooler now." She boasted before she saw him smile. "Wait, I take it back it's more than 20% now." She saw him nod and then breathed a relieved sigh. "So any plans on what to do when you're done eating?" She asked curiously.

"Walk around some more and meet more ponies. It would be nice to know your neighbors." He said as he wiped some salad dressing off his face.

"I see, I see." Rainbow said as she continued to look at him. She thought he was being short with her, like he wasn't interested in her. She was trying to talk to him and sure she didn't have much to ask, but she was trying to make conversation. _'Would it hurt you to just ask about me? Maybe throw a question or two my way instead?' _She thought frowning. _'Come on, just one question would show that you at least care!'_

"What about you Dash?" What were you about to do?" He asked as he finished.

"Huh….Oh, uh nothing really. Just looking for my friends and hanging out with them. You know got to love your friends." She was nervous now for some reason. She hoped he would ask her something, but she honestly wasn't sure if he would and now she was stumbling. _'Calm down Rainbow! You can get through this, whatever has got you. Just be calm and ease him into a calm and relaxed state before asking him about the chance of a-. WAIT STOP! WHAT AM I DOING! Where did that though come from?'_ She thought frantically. Now she was trying to get her mind away from, whatever it was she was thinking. She was literally slapping her own head in trying to remove that train of thought.

"Are you ok Rainbow?" Mike asked worried. He never thought she would get like this. She was the tough one that never let anything bother her.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm perfectly fine. Just great, nothing like some time with a friend." She said a little too quickly, Mike didn't comment. She then felt a small spike of fear run through her, like somepony was planning something bad for her. The last time she felt this was when Pinkie went crazy on her birthday and she saw that other side of her crazy friend. She had to think of an excuse to get away quickly. "Well it's been nice, but I think I hear Applejack calling me. See ya." She said before taking off quickly, and leaving Mike confused.

"What?" he questioned to no one. "First Applejack, now Rainbow Dash. Is something wrong with me?"

If he would've looked towards Luna, he would've seen her staring at the place where Dash was with a full on smug grin on her face. _'Sorry Miss Dash, but he is mine.'_

"Oh well, time to speak with Celestia." He said before going off to find her. It didn't take long before he did as she was surrounded by other ponies who were asking her questions and she was answering with that same smile he always saw her wear on her face, though she noticeably brightened when he approached. Her smile evaporated when spoke to her however. "Celestia, we need to talk. In private."

Celestia frowned before standing up. "Excuse us everypony." As they began to make their way to the nearest, which happened to be the mayor's office, a million thoughts were going through her head. Did he notice her attempt to scare Applejack away? She didn't want too, but Applejack's thoughts were getting a bit too daring for her to handle. _'Sorry Miss Applejack, but no one except me will speak of him that way.'_

They both walked in the door before Mike locked it and said. "Is there any way you could silence the room as well? I have a feeling it might cause some loud yelling."

Celestia raised an eyebrow but did as he asked. Now she knew it was something completely different. "What is it Mike?"

"When I was unconscious, another pony talked to me in my mind. Does the name Chrysalis ring a bell?" He asked with a calm demeanor. It would do no good for him to get jumpy now; he had to remain calm and collected.

Celestia's face began to frown as he talked, before she outright snarled at that last question. "How did you meet her!?" She demanded. Now she wanted answers, and it didn't matter how she got them.

"She crept into my mind as I slept, but I can see by your attitude you do know her." He said as he began to frown. Something bad was about to happen, he could tell. "She wanted something, you know what it was?"

Celestia shook her head, she was getting angrier by the second. Now she hated this conversation and wanted him to drop it. "It would od you no good to continue speaking of that pony Mike. I advise you to let it go."

"That's not going to happen Princess. I promised them I would he-" He began only to be cut off.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" She yelled. Now she understood why he wanted her to silence the room. "Do you have any idea what she did to us!"

"You mean the failed invasion?" Mike said calmly. Celestia's was stunned at how said that so calmly. "She told me about it. She told me everything Celestia. She doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore, she wants a place for her kids to be safe. She has offered to do anything you ask of her, as long as her children are taken care of."

Celestia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Chrysalis didn't hurt him? It had to be a lie. "Mike you need to lie down, she might have done something to you." She said in a soothing tone.

"She was begging on her knees Celestia. You know what I saw in her? I saw a desperate mom, who is out of options. It was either throw away her pride or die. She chose to throw away her pride for her kids. She told me everything about herself Celestia, from the time when she was born, to how she became Queen at a young age. She was too young and inexperienced, yet she tried and her children stuck with her for it. Now they are the last of their species, surely you won't let them die because of what happened?" He explained in hopes to get through to her. He didn't want to play his final trump card but he had to after what she said.

"She might have been playing Mike. She is evil and no matter what she asks for, I can't give her a second chance because of what she has done." Celestia was frowning, her anger was evaporating. She did feel for Chrysalis's situation, but she couldn't do anything for her. She was their enemy and that wouldn't change.

"So you only give clemency to worse criminals then?"

Celestia was taken aback by that statement. "What?"

Mike played his final card, one that he knew 100% she would listen too. "You gave clemency to Discord, even though he has caused numerous damage and even a few deaths in his past. He said he would reform and he did. You even offered Sombra a second chance and he was the one who was the most tyrannical. How many ponies did he kill? Too many to count Princess, yet you still offered him a chance to renounce it all! So why will offer the most hardened enemies a chance, yet leave someone who wanted to feed her kids out in-" He tried to state, but then she finally erupted.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO IN MY OWN KINGDOM! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME AS IF I WAS A BAD RULER, YOU LOWLY INSECT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Now she was angry, until that last statement hit her then her anger immediately disappeared. Her eyes went wide and she was stunned at what she did. "No, wait Mike I didn't me-" She never finished.

Mike stood straight up, his demeanor no longer calm. He was shocked but he stood at the position of attention out her outburst, his eyes and face betraying nothing. Internally though he was destroyed. _'Lowly insect?'_ "You are one, if you value killers over a mother Princess. Maybe later, you'll actually think, but I somehow doubt it." He did an about face and walked to the door.

"Wait Mike please I didn't mean it! Please don't go!" Celestia begged. She would have at least hoped for him to pause at the door, maybe give her a final glance or something, but he just continued to walk out before closing the door behind him. He didn't even spare her a glance. _'No, what have I done?' _Celestia for only the second time in her life broke down and cried. '_Please Mike, come back. I'm sorry truly am. Don't leave me._

Mike felt bad, but he had to do it. If he made her feel that bad, she would at least give some thought to Chrysalis's plight. He had her right where he wanted her, now it was up to her make the final move.

**That's the wrap on this one. I originally had planned for the party to be one chapter, but as I started writing it somehow I knew it would take a while. I started it Saturday and it took me until now to finish it. So I have decided to split it into two chapters which would bring the story total to 21 chapters plus the final epilogue. Be sure to vote on the poll on my profile as well.**

**Here we get to see the Princesses be jealous and part of the Mane Six try and get the human alone for reasons unknown to them. I also went ahead and placed the confrontation between Mike and Celestia on Chrysalis. As you can see she wasn't happy. Especially when her own decisions were thrown back at her. I honestly wanted to spice it up as I don't know if he was offered a chance, but I decided to say that she did offer him a second chance. Now she must do some soul searching, is Mike worth the price of the changelings being offered a place to stay? Find out next chapter, A Party part 2!**

**As usual, read and review. It helps motivation!**


	8. Chapter 8 A Party for a Human pt 2

**Chapter 8 A Party for a Human part 2**

**Yes this is part two of Mike's party time. We will see the other four mares' attempts to get our human alone, and some more jealousy on display. Will Celestia make an appearance or will she continue to cry? Find out here.**

**As a side note, I have gotten over 2k views, but only 12 reviews. I understand if people just want to read, but at least a simple "nice job" or something would suffice. Again I ask that you vote on the poll, it is now visible on my profile and has one vote already but one vote isn't enough. I need at least 3 votes in total to have a clear decision. I also ask that you all please bear with me during Applejack's way of talking.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my 360 and the laptop I write on. All characters copyright of their respective owners.**

**Forward my good readers!**

As Mike walked away from the building, he finally let his face turn into a frown. He knew he should've stayed with Celestia, but this was the only way to get his point across: why would you let worse people have another chance, but not someone who hadn't done even half of what they did? Sure the invasion was bad and so was tying up her niece in a dungeon, but Mike would rather have an invasion with no casualties as opposed to a couple hundred dead ponies because they wouldn't fall in line with a tyrant.

Mike's walk was interrupted when Pinkie Pie somehow got in his face, while being upside down!

"Hey Mike! What are you doing? Why are you frowning? You should turn that frown upside down!" She stated very fast while turning her entire head right-side up. Her mouth was almost pressed against his nose with how close she was.

"I'm not even going to ask." Mike replied while noticing a weight on his shoulders_. 'That would explain how she is upside down, but how is her head like that?'_ "Well Pinkie I am just walking to clear my head, I am frowning because I can't figure something out, and I know I should but sometimes when you have something that is getting to you, you can't help it."

"Oooo, I know how we can! Let's go dancing!" She said as she took his sleeve in her mouth and pulled him to a small area in front of a stage. When they got there she started going wild and moving side to side. She almost pushed other dancers off to the side with how she was moving. "Come on Mike! It's fun!"

Mike just looked at her as she continued her wild dance number. He also saw other ponies start to fly as she bumped them. "Uh Pinkie, shouldn't you be more careful. You could hurt someone." He was treated to his second viewing of filly pony eyesthat day, this time from Pinkie Pie. Somehow she could make it just as cute as the three fillies he saw earlier. He finally relented with a sigh. "Alright but be careful please?"

Pinkie Pie immediately brighten again and started jumping around him before deciding to do something different. She asked the DJ is she could play a semi-slow song. When the DJ began the song she held up her front hooves. _'Come on, please accept. Please!'_ Her unspoken pleas were answered when he took her hooves in his hands and they danced. It wasn't a romantic song, but it served its purpose for Pinkie. _'Score one for Pinkie.' _Now all she had to do was wait till nightfall and then the actual slow dancing could really begin.

Mike was impressed that the normally hyper Pinkie was actually very calm. When the music faded and the normal music began again he let go of her hooves and she gave him a big smile. "That wasn't as bad as I thought Miss Pie." Mike said with a small bow that made Pinkie giggle.

Pinkie's stomach began to do flips. She didn't know what caused her to act like she did, but it did make her warm and fuzzy on the inside. "Hey, are you thirsty, because I am. Let's get something to drink." She began pulling him again and Mike was shaking his head with a chuckle. She could be calm when she wanted, but she always became her normal self in the blink of an eye.

When they reached the table, Mike poured some juice into two small cups and along with a straw from Pinkie. She took a drink as Mike looked around at the party again. He noticed that Celestia was still missing and felt bad for her but it was something she had to work out for herself. _'There's only one choice Celestia, and you know it.'_

Pinkie was looking at Mike as he looked around. She was the happiest she had ever felt when he near her and she wanted this feeling to never go away. She wondered if he could bake. _'Just imagine it, us making cake and cookies all day, us covered in flour and cake batter and then we look at each other and lick the batter off-. Huh? There's something strange about him. I never thought like that before, but the image. Ooooo, it just sounds so right thought.' _Pinkie was about lean into him but then stopped as she felt 2 eyes drilling into her. It seemed like somepony didn't want her near him right now and she froze up. "Uh excuse me, but I have to go I think I hear the cakes looking for me, bye!" She sped off in another direction.

"Huh? Why does everyone keep running away?" Mike asked aloud. He didn't notice Luna flying a few feet behind him. _'Ok something is going on, I know it is.'_ He didn't have time to think before another voice came from his left.

"There you are darling." Rarity said.

When Mike turned to look at her, he had to withhold a laugh. She had a party dress on, even though no one else was wearing anything. She just looked out of place around here. (Same dress as A Bird in the Hoof)

"Is everything alright dear?" She asked with a head tilt.

"What are you wearing?" He asked with laughter still trying to break free.

"It's a party dress, I like being fashionable to any occasion. Do you like it?" She asked batting her eyes.

"Well uh, it looks…perfect for you." Mike said still trying reign in his laughter before taking a deep breath and returning to normal.

"I know you would like it." Rarity exclaimed. "Would you care to walk with me? Every mare needs to have a companion you know." She was doing her best to avoid blushing. She couldn't help it; even in those ridiculous clothes and glasses he made a fine gentlecolt. He was a prize and she wasn't going to let him get away.

"Sure I guess we can go for a walk." He agreed. He didn't see the harm in it, plus Celestia still wasn't around so he had nothing better to do.

"Oh thank you dear." Rarity said as they began walking around the town. Rarity was pointing out different houses and their occupants, all the while trying to fight off a growing blush that kept trying to appear on her face. She normally would be worried about her dress, but this was one occasion she could make an exception, after all he was a guest and she wouldn't want to blow him off because her dress got some dirt on it. As far as she was concerned, he was all that matter right now. "And this is where I live with my sister."

They stopped at an oddly shaped house that reminded Mike of a carousel from his childhood. Then again the sign above the door said Carousel Boutique so he wasn't too surprised. Only Rarity would have an elaborate house like this. "It seems you outdid yourself when you had it built."

"Naturally. I aim to be Equestria's best fashion designer, but there is some of competition in some of the bigger cities. I have endorsements from some of the best, but it's still a competitive market." She replied with pride in her voice. "Do you know about fashion."

"No, I don't deal with that stuff. I save that for those who like it. Just give me a pair of jeans or shorts with a t-shirt and I'll be happy." Mike replied honestly. He wasn't a fashion guy.

"I see, I see. Perhaps when you have time, you could help me in choosing clothes you would wear?" She asked nervously. That would give her plenty of time to get to know him and to work her ladylike charms. Maybe she would have a knight in shining armor after all. Guard stallions were known for their steadfast resolve, and since he was military maybe he had that same resolve as well. _'Imagine it, I am being kidnapped and held before he breaks into the building and takes everypony on before freeing me. As we walk out I lean on him and we-.'_ She stopped as she sighed in happiness at the thought.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, but remember I don't do fashion. So my opinion might not be one you want." He stated with some form of regret. He didn't want to turn her down, but at the same time he knew if he did he would hurt her feelings. She took great pride in her work and he was afraid he would cause problems with it.

"It's no trouble at all darling." She stated with a smile. She almost had him. _'Just a little more-'_ She stopped when she saw Luna over his shoulder giving her the biggest glare of her life. She saw that Luna had no qualm with hurting her to make her go away. "On second thought, maybe we could do that some other time. I think I see some dirt on my dress, see you later dear." She immediately ran inside like she was being chased.

Mike looked over his shoulder at where she was looking, but saw nothing. He shook his head before walking back to the town center.

Meanwhile, back at the town center Luna was sitting with the biggest smile on her face. _'Four down, two to go.'_

As Mike walked, he spotted Fluttershy surrounded by animals. She was talking to them and feeding them. When he saw this he smiled. She was truly one of a kind. A pony with a kind heart and no mean bone in her body. She was the kind of person you would want to take home to meet your parents. He made his way over to her while calling her name.

Fluttershy was startled when she heard her name and hid behind her mane. When she looked over she saw Mike coming towards her. She was panicking at this point. She wanted to say hi, but she was too shy to speak. When he finally got close enough he bent down and ran his fingers through her mane in a calm gesture. She let out a sigh and slowly calmed down.

"How are you doing?" He asked in a soothing voice. He had to be calm around her or else she might run away.

"I-I'm alright. You just startled me a little." She replied quietly. She got nervous around him ever since yesterday when he hugged her. That same smell from before hit her nose at that moment. That intoxicating smell that she wished she could always be around. Her face come out from behind her mane and approached his neck again. She took a deep breath and let his smell run all around her.

"Are you ok Fluttershy?" He asked a bit awkwardly. She was getting a little too close for comfort.

"Huh?" She realized that she was really close to his face and blushed. "Yea, you just smell really good."

"I smell good? I did take a quick shower earlier so that must be it." He reasoned.

"No it's not that. You just have a unique smell that is pleasant." She replied as she took another deep breath. It washed all around her and made her calm. As they continued to talk someone appeared near them.

Luna appeared a couple yards away and frowned. She couldn't scare Fluttershy away or else it could go horrible with the shy mare, but she couldn't allow them to be together for much longer or else Fluttershy might make a move. Thankfully she was saved by a white rabbit that had come up to Fluttershy a few minutes later.

When Fluttershy began to talk about the various animals she took care of; a white rabbit came up to her impatiently. It began to stamp its foot and Fluttershy figured out what it meant. "That's right it's time to feed my animals, thank you Angel for reminding me. I'm sorry Mike, but my animals need to be tended to, maybe we could speak later?" She finished with a blush on her face. _'Please say yes.'_

"Sure I don't mind. I would like to see what animals you do have some time." Mike replied with a smile. Fluttershy gave him one more hug that she seemed to prolong for a few seconds longer than the previous before letting go then flying away with a blush. A couple yards away, Luna let out a sigh before vanishing.

'Now to find Twilight." Mike said aloud, but he had no idea where to find the bookworm. He first thought she would be with Celestia, but Celestia still didn't come back and he doubted Twilight would find her. He didn't have to look hard though as she was sitting on a nearby bench with a book. "Twilight!" he called as he walked to her.

Twilight glanced up from her book to see Mike walking towards her and she immediately made the book vanish. _'No need for him to see the title.' _She thought warily. "Hey Mike are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yea, though everyone keeps disappearing." He said worriedly. "Do you think its because of me?"

Twilight frowned in thought. It couldn't've been him, because they all liked him well enough. "I'm not sure, but I seriously don't think it's you Mike."

"Oh good, I was worried for a second, but why are the leaving though?" He questioned with a frown.

"I don't know, but I'm sure everything is ok. Maybe they had other things to do?" She pondered.

"I guess. They did seem in a hurry though." He agreed. He was about to ask her another question, but then he saw Celestia walk towards them with her head held high. She showed nothing of her previous condition at all to them. He was instantly set back into his previous mood at the sight of her.

Celestia walked towards him with a purpose. She did a lot of thinking over the last hour or so, and she had to admit he backed her into a corner. She couldn't blame him for what he said either. She was lenient with her enemies and she had offered her two worst enemies clemency, so why couldn't she do the same with Chrysalis? She had decided she would allow them leniency, but in return she had stipulations of her own.

"Twilight." Celestia began in a serious tone. "Could you please leave us?"

Twilight was taken aback by her mentor's attitude but got up and walked away, leaving Celestia and Mike alone. _'There's tension between them. I hope nothing bad happens.'_

Celestia looked at Mike with a blank face that gave nothing away. She didn't want him to know what she was thinking. "I have made a decision."

Mike said nothing, but continued to look at her waiting for her to continue. _'Let's hope you came to your senses Princess'_

"I can't fault you for what you said. Even though you had the nerve to question how I handle my affairs, you did bring up a valid point. I do offer leniency when I can. I will offer her and her children the same thing" she stated as she saw him relax a bit. "But I have some stipulations that will be attached to it without any complaints."

Mike was still silent. He expected this, including the stipulations. He knew Chrysalis would accept them without hesitation, but he was wary as to what she would ask from her. If she asked for anything that might endanger them, then she would have a fight on her hands. He knew she could kill him without trying, but he wasn't going to let her place them in danger.

Celestia knew it was time to reveal her price. "They will stay here in Ponyville under guard. They will also participate in the various projects that go on here on a daily basis. They must not harm anypony unless it is in self-defense, but they are to never use lethal force. My guards will ensure they are treated like any other pony; you have my assurance on that. One final stipulation is that they will never physically feed on anypony unless they are permitted by that pony. I know they can take in the sustenance they need from around them, even though it is less filling than physical contact, however they must only take what they need and no more. Those are my conditions."

The more Mike heard, the more he relaxed. Her terms were agreeable and the sounded well thought out. "You had a talk with the Mayor didn't you?" He asked her.

"I did, and it wasn't easy as she didn't like it. Even with the conditions I have set, she is still going to be wary of them like any other pony. Only through hard work will they turn their image around." Celestia replied. She internally sighed as he seemed to relax and went to back to his calmer state. She hoped that this gamble would pay off, and make his opinion of her turn around. She couldn't stomach it if he hated her.

"It sounds alright with me Celestia; I will smooth it over with her when we speak next." He said with a smile at her. She had picked the right choice and now he was happy with her again, though he knew that she wouldn't let his words against her go unpunished. He knew he would be in for it, when they returned to Canterlot.

That smile sent Celestia's heart beating faster again. That smile of his that made all her worries go away. She was drawn to it like a moth was to a flame. She wouldn't let him go unpunished for what he said, but for today she would let it go. "Let's go back to the party. Maybe we could talk along the way?" She questioned with a smile on her face. What happened had happened and there was no sense in dwelling on it. _'Maybe I could learn a lot from you Mike and maybe you could learn a lot from me. When it's all said and done, we could maybe have a life together.'_ Of course she would have to deal with her sister trying to move on him, but she would cross that bridge when the time came; for now she would just enjoy his presence and company.

The rest of the day flew by after that. Mike couldn't help but chuckle at the various memories as he settled down in his magically appearing bed that Luna had conjured. He was back in Twilight's house as the Princesses had decided to stay there. He was offered the bed, but he respectfully declined. He smiled at the memories of Rainbow Dash's eating contest with Applejack, his induction into the Cutie Mark Crusaders in full view of everyone that made go completely red, his time spent dancing with Pinkie and eventually all the others that had asked him for a dance throughout the day. The party had lasted till night but eventually everyone had to get their rest for the next day.

Luna watched him from the stairwell. She saw the smile and just brushed the surface of his mind and smiled at what she found. He was enjoying himself here so far, and it was only the beginning. She shivered in anticipation of the coming months. _'I can't wait for what is to come but I must. I wish time would speed up, but good things come to those who are patient. Fear not though my human friend, soon we shall begin our lives together and spend every night under the stars of my sky.' _Luna knew Celestia would try and drive a wedge between them, but she wasn't worried. She would fight off everypony if they dared to come between them.

While Luna drifted from his mind and went to lie down, Chrysalis was drifting into it. A few minutes later, Mike found himself in that vast emptiness he was in the other day. He knew who it was that was here. "Hello Chrysalis." He said into the void.

"Greetings again my friend." Chrysalis responded as she came into view. She wasn't as strong as she was a day ago. Her power was waning after not feeding for so long, so she had to keep this short. "How goes your attempt at convincing Celestia?"

"That's the first thing you ask?" He questioned with a small chuckle, though stopped when he saw her frown.

"My power is weakening by the minute. I'm sorry my friend, but I can't be here long. I need to feed soon." She replied sadly. She wanted to stay and talk, but knew that her power was draining. Plus there was a chance the Princesses might use their own powers and come here.

"I understand Chrysalis." Mike said with some sadness. He felt for her, but wasn't sure what he could do. "Celestia has accepted but has her own terms."

Chrysalis perked up as he began to explain Celestia's terms. It was a lot better than she had hoped! Celestia was basically giving them a free pass and all they had to do was abide by her laws and help out around the town. The feeding was no problem; with only a handful of Changelings left she had no worries about draining the town. Her children finally had a home! She finally had a home! For once she was overwhelmed with happiness as she jumped on Mike and wrapped her hooves around him. She wasn't alone and no more of her children would starve.

"It's going to take some time before you all can move, as Mayor Mare has to make an announcement plus smooth it over with the town. The Elements will help you all, but still be careful with what you all do ok?" He said with worry in his voice. The Mane Six were informed, but they weren't happy. They did promise to help them through this, but they would be neutral at most. Well Pinkie would probably be happy as she could make new friends and Fluttershy would never treat them unfairly and Twilight wouldn't pass up the chance to learn more about them. Rarity would at least attempt to be calm, but only Rainbow and Applejack would be wary and cautious and with good reason but they promised they wouldn't treat them badly.

Chrysalis nodded with her head still in his neck. She was too happy to care right now. The only thing that would make her happier was if he would allow her to just feed a little bit but she knew that wouldn't happen. She wanted to have a taste of his emotions, but she would relent for him. Plus that would lead to an unintended consequence for him if she fed too much. _'Would it be a consequence though? _She thought.

Mike could've sworn he heard her stomach growl a little then he remembered what she said. _'She hasn't fed in so long. She does remind me of a vampire, but with emotion instead of blood. I guess allowing her something wouldn't be too bad.'_ He moved her from around him and then rolled up his sleeve. "Just don't go overboard alright? I need my emotions after all."

Chrysalis was stunned. He would let her feed on him. No one had ever given a Changeling permission to feed. She began to tear up and with graced him with a watery smile. She wiped her face before leaning in with her fangs and gave him one last questioning look that he just nodded too. She closed her eyes and then gently sunk her fangs into his arm, careful to avoid any unnecessary pain for him. As she began to drain his emotion she was on cloud nine; his emotions were so sweet to her. She felt as if she could stay like this forever, but she pulled herself back as she knew she had to only take a little or else. After a couple of seconds she released her fangs from his arm and stood back with a big smile as she felt her self revitalize a little. She began to transmit it through her link to the hive and felt her children take their portion. It wasn't much, but it would help them survive till they began to move to their new home.

When Mike felt her fangs sink into his arm, he expected pain but got a slight numbing sensation instead. He didn't see any blood leak out, but he did feel a little light headed when she started draining him. He shook it off as she fed for a few seconds before stopping and pulling back. He looked back at his arm, only to see the puncture wounds close. _"Healing qualities in her saliva perhaps? That would come in handy for doctors and patients.'_

Chrysalis looked at him in a new light. He had just helped her by giving her and her kids a home and he allowed her to feed on him. He gave her hope when she had lost it, he gave her strength by allowing her to feed when she needed it, and he gave her peace and happiness when she had none. She now had found something she was missing. She had found her King. _'Just you wait my friend, I will prove to you that even we can love. Not now, but when everything is ready and we are in our new home then I will give you my love. This I promise to you, my King.'_

Little did Mike know, a war was brewing for his heart.

**That ends the party. There is a war brewing for Mike, but what book was Twilight reading in the park alone and why did she hide it from Mike? What will happen now that the ponies have begun to stake their claim?**

**I know I didn't give Twilight much time, but I figured that she would have her time in his last day in Ponyville along with Fluttershy. I know that Changelings feed on love, but for this stories sake they can feed on other emotions too. They wouldn't get the full effect that love would provide, but they would have their appetite sated from them. The consequence Chrysalis was talking about was the hive. If she fed for too long on him he would eventually have a connection to their hive. Yes it is like a Hivemind he would be a part of. She didn't want him to connect to it, but now that she found her King he will eventually have that connection. It won't give him superpowers or any new abilities; he would just have a connection to the Changelings and be able to feel them. I also know Celestia has gotten the majority of his time so far, but I promise you that will change. I'm just asking you to bear with me on this. Luna and the Mane Six will get theirs I promise you all.**

**Read and Review as well as vote on the poll, I plan on the next chapter being released before the weekend, but the chapter 10 won't be released till next Tuesday to give everyone time to vote as that will determine the how the chapter will end. Till next time everypony!**


	9. Chapter 9 Good Times with Good Friends

**Ch. 9 Good Times with Good Friends**

**Yes, we have come to chapter 9. I apologize for it coming out kinda late, but with 3 job interviews and numerous storms, time isn't something I have had this week. This is Mike's last day in Ponyville, so gear up for it. Fluttershy and Twilight will be the primary targets while the others will have some small parts. We never got explore them last chapter so this is their moments with our fellow human. There are now 5 total votes in the poll, which kicks ass, but don't forget there is still time as the poll will close next Tuesday.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of their respective owners..**

Mike woke up the next morning feeling a little bit dull. Getting bit by a Changeling would do that apparently. He wouldn't regret it though, as that gave her some of her energy back and seeing her happy was worth more than the emotions he lost. He glanced at a clock on the wall and saw it was early, 0430 to be precise. _'For once I hate my training.' _He has been neglecting PT the last couple of days, but one couldn't fault him for it. One day was spent sleeping in a nice bed for once with a princess, and the other he was in a coma. Ok, so his Drill Sergeants would've told him to do it regardless if he didn't have the gear so he guessed they could fault him. At least he had his other uniform washed last night so it was ready to go.

"No use putting it off, besides running in combat boots might help since they are heavier than shoes." He said to himself as he climbed out of bed and laced his boots up. He was dressed in only his boots, camo pants, and tan undershirt when he stepped outside into the cool air. He began his warm-up routine as he tried to find a nice marker to run to when he spotted an orchard off in the distance. _'Sweet Apple Acres looks to be about a quarter mile away so running to it a few times should suffice.' _He was slacking off on the distance but he didn't know the surrounding area yet and he didn't want to take a jog into the Everfree Forest if he could help it.

When he began his routine, he didn't see Luna watching him. She was curious as to what he was doing up so early and wanted to know. She flew down beside him when he started to run and startled him. "What are you doing awake so early my friend?"

Mike jumped about 10 feet in the air when she spoke. "Luna! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry but I was curious as to why you were awake." Luna explained with a small grin. It was funny to see him jump.

Mike too a couple deep breaths to get his heart rate back to normal. She completely took him by surprise and that would've spelled doom in any occasion. "I was just about to do some PT." He explained before he saw the confused expression on her face. "It means physical training Luna. I'm exercising to keep my body in shape."

Luna just stared at him before examining his body. "You don't seem to have much of a muscle build."

"Thank you for pointing out my flaws." He said with a sigh. "Can I get on with my routine now?"

Luna just shuffled her feet before speaking. "May I join you?"

"Are you sure about that? I mean you are a princess after all. Wouldn't that hurt your royal visage?" He questioned with a small grin as he saw her become flustered.

"I'll have you know my sister and I led ponies into countless battles in our youth! We may not look it now, but we were fierce warriors in both magical and physical combat." She spoke with an air of confidence.

"The magic I can believe, but the physical…" He stated as he looked her over. She was shorter than her sister but still towered over other ponies.

"Just try me Mike." She simply stated. _'A nice jog, plus some conversation will easily put me ahead.'_

-Scene Break-

Celestia was just waking up when she smelt something coming from downstairs. At first she thought it was a fire, but then she smelt food cooking. That was enough to rouse her from bed before she stopped and stared at the sun. _'I didn't….Luna.'_ That means her sister was up before, which also means she spoke to Mike very early. That set her on edge already. She immediately made her way out of the room and downstairs to the main room.

Mike was setting the food on the table when Celestia walked in. He wondered how their manes always stayed waving even when they were asleep. Did they really have that much magic or was it purely aesthetics? He would never know. He saw Twilight and Spike come down behind her. He stifled a laugh when he saw her mane was messed up from sleeping. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning to you as well Mike." Celestia said with a small smile while Twilight merely nodded, still half-asleep. She perked up when she saw the food though and immediately rushed to the table and began to eat.

"Hungry Twilight?" Mike asked.

"Yes I am. Could you pass the apple cider?" She asked with a sleepy smile. Mike just nodded and passed her the jug. As she poured herself a cup and used magic to drink it, she took another glance at Mike. She never had the time yesterday to properly speak to him but she had all of today for him and she wasn't going to squander it. "Mike?"

"Yes Twilight?"

"We never had the chance to speak yesterday. Do you think we could hang out today? Maybe do some sightseeing? I could show you everything around here." She asked with a pleading face. She was hoping he would say yes. It could give them time alone with the princesses bothering them.

"Sure, I don't mind. Princesses will you be joining us?" He asked without seeing Twilight's angry expression. She wanted it to just be them! Thankfully she was saved when Celestia shook her head.

"We can't we need to return to Canterlot. We have some work we need to catch up on; we will be back later though. You two have a great time." Celestia smiled, though internally she was frowning. She didn't want to leave Mike with Twilight but she had too. She interrupted their time yesterday and she did have a lot of work that was piling up. Luna was also dreading what awaited them back in the throne room. The stacks of paperwork that was taller than her sister, plus the endless parade of nobles with their insistent prattling. How Luna hated it all, but it was her duty as co-ruler.

Twilight was almost jumping for joy when she heard that. She had him all to herself for the day and she had much to show him. His next statement however derailed her mood.

"I did promise Fluttershy I would visit her today. She said she needed help with her animals, so I will be helping her as well." Mike told her. Twilight nodded her head, but was steaming internally. She had him where she wanted him, now she has to share his time with Fluttershy! She took some breaths to calm herself down and nodded as her answer before going back to eating.

After breakfast the princesses departed, but nor before saying that they would return later in the day. Twilight began to show Mike the many places around the town. She showed him from Sweet Apple Acres to the schoolhouse to a hut in the Everfree forest that was owned by a zebra named Zecora. She was a curious one and she never seemed to stop speaking in rhymes. It was noon when they decided to break for lunch.

"This is really a nice place to live. Calm and peaceful, so unlike my world." Mike said with a sigh. His world was sadly always caught up in something; whether it was war or nature something always happened. Then again humans couldn't live in periods like this; they would always find something to start a fight over. It's what made them unique, well that and the ability to adapt to new conditions. Put a group of humans in a new area and in time they will learn what to do and how to survive and prosper.

"Your world must be fascinating." Twilight said. She wanted to hear more about it.

"It's not good table conversation. Maybe some other time?" He hoped she would drop it. He wasn't much for history but he did know some things. Things that shouldn't be said in this kind of world. For all the good humanity has done, the bad easily outclassed it.

"Ok but sometime you will tell me right?" She begged with curiosity sparkling in her eyes. She really wanted to know about humans and their culture. Imagine the facts she could learn. _'Oh the possibilities are endless. Especially since I have a human of my own now.' _She silently giggled.

"Someday." He said. "Is there anything else you want to show me? This can't be everything."

"I'm afraid that is everything, this town isn't too big; if you want we could go to the park and relax." She said with a small grin. This was turning out to be a wonderful day for her. Not only is she learning about the human, but she is spending a lot of time with him. The book she was reading jumped into her thoughts, but she shook them away for now. It was too soon to bring it up, plus the princesses had the right to know first.

"Sure, but remember I need to at Fluttershy's house soon. I promised I would help feed her animals with her." He stated with a smile. That shy Pegasus was too cute to say no to. To do so would seem like the biggest crime ever.

"Oh, yea I forgot." Twilight giggled. "I'll take you to where she lives later ok?"

Mike nodded and they both got up when they finished. Twilight went inside to pay for their meal while Mike gazed at the sky. He thought he saw a familiar blue Pegasus flying overhead but wasn't really sure it was her. He saw numerous Pegasi clearing the clouds in the sky to keep the day clear and shook his head. He would never get use to this world and its difference. _'Yet I wouldn't change it for anything.'_

When Twilight came back they both headed to the park and sat on a bench while looking at the other ponies go about their day. Some were gardening and keeping the place clean while a bunch of fillies were playing around. He saw some of them play a game similar to soccer that Twilight called Hoofball while others were playing tag or hide and seek. He smiled at how everything was so friendly and peaceful that he was at peace for once in his life. Everything here seemed so right and grand to him that he wished he would never leave. He heard Twilight yawn beside him and saw her put her head on top of her hooves like a dog would. He merely scratched her head and let out a small laugh when her ears twitched in response.

Twilight didn't know how long she was out, but when she awoke Mike was still up and looking around. She then felt his hand in her mane and gave a slight blush at how soothing it felt. She had to take him to Fluttershy though as a promise is a promise. "Would you like to go to Fluttershy's now?" She asked.

"Yea, I want to see how many animals she has. She probably has enough to populate Sweet Apple Acres." He joked.

"I wouldn't say that. She has a few but not that many."

"Lead the way Twilight."

After a brief walk to the edge of the forest they came upon a small two story house. They noticed a yellow Pegasus near the river and Twilight immediately called to her. "Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy heard her named and turned to see Twilight and Mike walking to her. She smiled and gave a wave back. "Hello Twilight."

"Is it time to feed the animals?" Twilight asked.

"Not all of them. The one's in the lake yes." Fluttershy said while looking over at Mike. "Are you here to help me?"

"I promised I would didn't I?" He said while running a hand through her mane and getting a nod and sigh in response. _'Do ponies really enjoy it that much or is it just these ponies?' _

"Well I will leave you two alone. Mike you are still making dinner right?" Twilight asked with a giggle. He had to come to her house if he was making dinner and that would give her more time before the princesses came back.

"If you're cooking can I come?" Fluttershy asked with a blush. "I mean if you wanted me to."

"Sure, the more the merrier." Mike exclaimed while Twilight frowned. She wanted him alone again, but now Fluttershy was coming too and if Fluttershy was coming she would bet the others would too.

"Oh goody, I can't wait but for now I need to feed my animals. Mike can you get their food from the house? Angel can show you." She said as a white bunny hopped out and pulled his pant leg. When they went into the house Twilight gave Fluttershy one last look that Fluttershy returned. Twilight was a little scared that Fluttershy was like this. As Twilight turned to walk away she felt Fluttershy's glare following her. _'She is the Stare Master, but that one was just too scary. Is she that determined to grab him?'_

The next few hours passed as Fluttershy and Mike feed the animals and talked. They talked about numerous things, from different types of animals in Equestria to themselves and their hobbies. Mike had to admit Fluttershy was one pony he could talk too. Her calm demeanor and kind attitude made her a perfect listener and friend. She truly was the Element of Kindness and humanity could learn a lot from her. Sadly it was getting late and he needed to go back and prepare dinner for the princesses. It was part of the bet he lost to Luna that morning. She proved that she still was in shape physically despite her royal persona and he didn't doubt Celestia was just as fit.

"I need to go back to Twilight's. Would you like to walk with me?" Mike asked with a smile at her. Fluttershy blushed and nodded as they walked out of the house and over to Twilight's. True to Twilight's prediction the rest of the Mane Six were there. Apparently they heard he was cooking and wanted to try it. Now he knew it was Rainbow he saw earlier, he didn't think she was spying on them just overheard it and told the others.

As he began to cook dinner the princesses returned looking wore out. Being a ruler did have its downsides, now he could feel some sympathy for governors and presidents if they had to deal with that on a daily basis. No wonder they were at each other's throats all the time. About 30 minutes later dinner was ready and on the table. It wasn't too fancy, just a small vegetarian lasagna he threw together. The ponies accepted it and ate it nonetheless. The room dissolved in some small chatter and Mike just sat back and ate, answer questions when they were directing at him but only letting everything wash over him. He felt at peace but he also felt out of place. He was an unknown in a peaceful world, and he was worried something would happen that he would have to stop.

The only questions he had were; what was going to happen and how would he stop it?

**And that will wrap up chapter 9. I know I didn't showcase their full time but if I did I would be typing for a couple days straight and sadly I don't have that kind of time. I hope this at least keeps you all entertained. The next chapter will showcase the return to Canterlot, the Changelings beginning their move to Ponyville, plus the results of the poll. Mike will begin some training with the guards in weaponry but that's pretty much all he will get. Shining Armor and Cadence will make an appearance after the time skip to enforce Twilight's revelation to the princesses and Twilight will inform them of her findings from that book and yes in my story the princesses led ponies into battle in their youth, therefor they are strong physically and magically, hence the suit of armor and spear in Celestia's room in the second chapter. A momento from their younger, warring days. That is why Luna won in their morning jog. Luna also raised the sun while Celestia slept, if Celestia can raise the moon then Luna can raise the sun.**

**Before you all ask the Mane Six know about herding but their minds are too caught up in this competition to think about it while the Celestia and Luna were to focused on their duties to give love any kind of thought. That will change after the time skip. As for the foreboding feeling, it will come up and something will happen to Mike.**

**I am happy to see this story is liked despite it being my first attempt. Normally, first attempts are iffy mainly due to the fact the writer is just starting out but it is nice to see people giving it a chance. Thank you all for your support and I hope you all continue to stay tuned. We are almost halfway done, but the worst and best has yet to come.**


	10. Chapter 10 A Return and A Move

**Ch.10 ** **A Return to Canterlot and A Move**

**Hello fellow Bronies and Pegasisters! This is chapter 10 and the results of the poll is interesting. 8 people voted in the poll and another 5 gave me pms with their vote as well which brings the total vote count to 13. The final tally is as follows:**

**Add Nightmare Moon to the herd: 10**

**No keep as is: 3**

**So majority rules, she will be added to bring the final tally to 10 mares. This won't change the plot of the story; it will only add one more member to the herd. I do have a way to work her into the story so don't be bummed out. This chapter won't be as long as the last few chapters as this is mainly a filler to explain what he would do during the time skip. That way I don't have like 3 chapters worth of explanations. The Changelings will also be starting their move in this chapter and Mike will arrive to help them.**

**I will warn you all now, my family has been having issues for the last few weeks and it looks like it will get a lot worse. I will never put the story on hiatus, but if I go from 2 or 3 chapters a week down to 1 a week then at least you all know why. I will see this story finished though so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of their owners. (I do wish I could go to Equestria though)**

**Onwards!**

Mike and the Princesses left for Canterlot the next morning. Most of the townsfolk turned out to say goodbye and some were even sad to see him specifically go, especially a mint colored unicorn with a cyan mane and tail with a streak of white named Lyra who was crying. She was just as curious as Twilight when it came to him and she never missed a chance to talk to him at the party. _'__I have new f__riends everywhere.'_ Mike thought. _'I wonder how friendly they will be once they hear that I was the one who brought the Changelings here.'_

Celestia was dreading the upcoming storm that was sure to happen when the Changelings appeared however she had already given her word and the terms were accepted. It was one of her duties she had attended to the previous day. Luna was pretty shocked when she heard what was going to happen but like her sister she had no choice. It was either take the terms or risk losing Mike and she didn't want that to happen. Together they had privately met with Chrysalis and had a magical contract signed to make it official. The Changelings were now Equestrian citizens. The two Princesses were treated to the rare sight of Chrysalis jumping for joy like Pinkie when it was all said and done and they didn't know if they should've laughed or not.

After the chariot had gotten airborne, Mike decided to speak up. "Well, this has certainly been a great time so far. I honestly look forward to the future now."

"Well today is going to be a slow day." Luna spoke. "We have some work to do and we have to figure out where you will stay."

"Oh, that." Mike sighed dejectedly. "You guys have an extra room or am I going to have to sleep on the ground. Not that I mind that as I have done it before."

"Military training?" Luna questioned. "They made you sleep on the ground?"

"Have too for some of the training. Also during deployment, you might get stuck on a Forward Operating Base or FOB which is away from the main base. You pretty much sleep on either a cot or in a sleeping bag." He explained with a grimace. HE had been on a couple of those on his deployment and his back hurt for a while afterwards. He sucked it up though as was his job.

"Sounds fun however you won't be sleeping on the ground. We will find you a room Mike." Celestia explained. She wouldn't object to him continuing to sleeping in her bed, but she wouldn't say it out loud. "We need to discuss today. We can't let your roam the castle yet so I have to ask that you remain with us for today. You will act like our new guard and it will give you some insight as to how politics run here."

"Ugh great, I was hoping to avoid politics here." Mike sighed dejectedly. He was hoping to not be exposed to them but it couldn't be helped. He didn't doubt he would looked at with suspicion but it was the way things were.

They landed at the gardens a little while later and they received a warm greeting from the servants and common ponies who visit the gardens. Mike, in accordance with Celestia's orders, stayed near them the entire time as they made their way to the throne room. When they stood in front of the doors the two guard ponies in front of them opened them to reveal the crowd of nobles already standing there with anticipation. They were eager to meet the princesses and present their input into many things like always. Mike took a place behind their thrones and immediately stood at ease as Luna began court.

Mike lost count of how long he stood there but the Princesses eventually ordered a break for lunch. His legs were stiff but he ignored the discomfort and just followed them.

"Mike, how are your skills in holding a weapon?" Celestia asked with curiosity.

"What do you mean Princess?" Mike questioned while dreading where this was going to go. The training he had was pretty much useless here save for a couple of things and he knew it all too well.

"Can you handle a weapon such as a sword or spear? You need to look the role of our guard so we need to get you accustomed to a new weapon." Luna said with a knowing smirk. She knew he had no training about their weapons and he would have to get adjusted. If she snuck glances at him while he was training then it was just an added bonus.

"Other than some mock Bayonet training no. Can I ask about my rifle Princess?" Mike asked.

"You mean that weird item that dropped with you? We have it." Luna said and Mike froze. They had his weapon the entire time and they never told him. "But we will not give it back to you."

"What, why? Princess you don't understand. If my superiors ever found out I never had my rifle in my possession they would tear me apart! Not to mention the punishment that would follow for losing Government Equipment!" He tried to reason with them but they wouldn't budge.

"Our citizens lives are more important and here our rule is absolute Mike. We do not know what it could do and if the ponies see you armed they might grow hostile. We are not unreasonable and if the time comes that you would need your…rifle, as you call it, we will give it to you but only during that time." Celestia stated in finality. She would no more of the argument and Mike knew it. At least he knew it was here but he couldn't get to it. He knew the argument was lost and he wasn't stupid to continue it.

"Very well Princess." Mike sighed. "Can I ask how I will fight if needed?"

"That is where my question comes in. You will undergo some weapons training with our weapons; however we need your preference of sword or spear. We do have crossbows if you would like that." Celestia stated with a sigh of relief that he changed the subject.

"Can you give me some time to decide?" Mike asked with some form of hesitation. He wasn't going like having to trade his weapon for something else but what choice did he have?

"You may. Now let us enjoy the rest of the day. We have some time before court continues." Luna said with happiness.

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon Mike was being escorted to an unused guest room that would serve as his quarters. "If you need anything just ask for a servant and we will be there." The pony leading him said and bowed before departing. Mike stepped into his new room and looked around. It was pretty much Spartan except for a nice-sized bed and dresser off to the side with windows on both walls. Not really something he would like but he had to deal with it.

As he slept he dreamt that he was in a different castle. It looked like a forest surrounded it and looked familiar but he couldn't place where he saw it. As he explored it he had a weird feeling that he was being watched and it wasn't by Chrysalis. It felt familiar like Luna's presence the other night in Ponyville when she spoke to him in his dream to show off but this one was more of a stern glare as if he was being analyzed. He saw nothing but couldn't shake the feeling.

The next day, he was on his way to Ponyville to assist in moving the Changelings. When he arrived he saw the Mane Six were trying to get everyone calmed down when Chrysalis spotted him and ran to jump on him. She knocked him over in her jubilant welcome but missed the Mane Six's glares for what she did. When he was allowed up he greeted her properly. "Hello Chrysalis are you doing better?"

"I am just fine, and I still can't thank you enough for what you have done for my children." She said with happiness. "The mayor has given us a small spot on the edge of town to build our space. Are you here to help?"

"Yes I figured you would need it." He stated as he glanced at the shocked looks of the townsfolk. They couldn't believe he was on friendly terms with the Changelings, but the Princesses have decreed they are welcomed so they had to hold their tongues. The guards that arrived to make sure order was kept did calm them a little though.

As he was lead to the spot where the Changelings were going to live he remembered the dream he had last night. He kept it quiet but couldn't shake the feeling that whatever it was that was watching him was still there. This nagging feeling in his mind that something was following him was still there but he wouldn't bother anyone with it right now. As he aided them in building their new sleeping area he was surprised to see some of the townsfolk helping but figured they wanted to done quickly so they could get back to their own tasks. It didn't trouble him, though as today was a day for helping his new friends get back on their hooves. He hoped that through hard work they would be accepted and wouldn't have to live under the shadow of their past forever. It was a new lease on life for them and Mike would be with them every step of the way.

**And that's the wrap. I apologize if the end feels rushed, but please understand that while I do have the plot outlined and the premise of the story planned, I take it on a chapter by chapter basis. I have ideas for each chapter and eventually the ideas tend to run dry or get lost during my writing and I don't want you all being left in the dark too much. If I do start to run out of chapter ideas I would rather end the chapter trying to satisfy my readers instead of continuing it by writing a bunch of crap that would kill it so again I ask that you all please bear with me. Also heed my warning in my pre-writing statements as that might have a big impact on the updating pace of the story in the future. Also, check out my Oblivion one-shot if you haven't and let me know if you like it. I also have many more one-shots planned as well as another story involving the Legend of Spyro. I won't give anything away just yet but I hope it is accepted as well as this one.**

**We covered Mike's new role in Equestria and we found out where his rifle went. He is being stalked by you know who if you think on the scene he was at in the dream and he arrived to help the Changelings move. The next chapter will be the time skip and we will have a few flashbacks to further pronounce what he was doing during it. I hope you all enjoy and continue to support this story as it will start heating up after the skip with the war for Mike beginning and the villain(s) will start to plot Equestria's demise.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Wars First Shot

**Ch. 11 The War's First Shot**

**Well it's now chapter 11 which means the war for Mike officially begins. Which pony will fire the first shot and ask Mike on a date? Find out here.**

**Chapter 12 will be posted sometime next week. Things are heating up over here so that might be the only chapter to be posted next week. Just thought you all might want to know ahead of time. Also I got another one-shot in the works; yes it's just a one-shot. I don't want to write 5 stories at once, and lose sight of this one. Some of my one-shots might become full stories but for now it's one story and some one-shots. Also, there is a new poll on my profile for my next one-shot. There are 5 choices and you may vote for up to two choices. The top 2 will be written and the rest will be put on the back burner for now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of their owners.**

**Onwards to the story!**

"A month and a half. That's how long I have been here."Mike said to himself. "Seems like only yesterday though."

A month and a half in Equestria and it wasn't really too bad. They had finished the new building the Changelings would be staying in and the next day they began to help out around town. Some were helping with the weather, others were helping out in the various shops and stalls and the rest were messengers and mail carriers to different places. Once word got out of Equestria's newest citizens, there was a pretty big uproar but once Celestia made it clear that they were here to stay, they quieted a little. No violence had yet to show up and Mike was pretty happy about that. _'At least they got a second chance.' _Mike sighed in content before making his way to a bakery in Canterlot. Celestia sent him, more like ordered him, to pick up some treats for lunch. As he was walking he felt someone watching him. This wasn't like his dreams though; this was like someone was physically following him.

"Alright whoever it is that's following me, you have 5 seconds to show yourself." He said aloud before placing a hand on the spear slung on his back. After a few tense seconds of waiting his pursuer finally showed themself.

-Scene break-

Twilight Sparkle stepped off the train in Canterlot. She would've flown but she was still getting a handle on her wings. She had to see the Princesses about something important and if she happened to catch a glimpse of Mike then it was an added bonus. _'I hope they take this well.' _She thought. _'It might help explain some things.'_

Unknown to her a cyan colored Pegasus and an orange colored Earth Pony had stepped off as well.

"So why'd ya wanna tag along anyway Dash? Ah'm just gonna visit mah family here." Applejack said to her friend.

"I just wanted to spend some time with my friend. Well that and your family makes the best apple jam tarts." Rainbow Dash replied as they began to walk. She licked her lips as she thought about that treat.

"Ah see." Applejack was a bit suspicious though. She had visited her family in Canterlot before, but Rainbow had never asked to come along. Now she wanted to and she knew something else was up.

Rainbow let out an unnoticeable sigh. She almost blew her real reason for coming here, now all she had to do was locate her target but that was easier said than done. She looked at Applejack out of the corner of her eye and tried to think of a way to get away from her friend without hurting her. _'Ok maybe I didn't plan this too well.' _ She was about to when something caught her eye. When she turned to look she saw a poster on a board. It wasn't any poster though. _'The Wonderbolts are going to be performing here! Alright, now everything just became awesome!'_

Applejack noticed her friend stop and looked at her before laughing. She was staring cross-eyed at a Wonderbolt poster while her wings were spread behind her. "Excited there sugarcube?" She teased.

"The Wonderbolts are going to be performing here, why wouldn't I be excited?I need to go get tickets!" Rainbow was about to fly off before her tail was grabbed.

"Just a minute there Rainbow, what happened to spending time with your friend?" Applejack questioned. She knew Rainbow would get excited over the Wonderbolts and she didn't blame her.

Rainbow immediately lost her happy mood. Sure the Wonderbolts were cool, but so was her friends and she felt like an idiot now. "I'm sorry Applejack."

Applejack just smiled and pushed some bits her way. "Get one fer me too alright?"

Rainbow hugged her friend and promised she would meet her after she got the tickets and flew off. She was on top of the world now, she was going to see the Wonderbolts and her best friend was going with her. Nothing could've toppled her mood, until she spotted her main target. She hid behind a roof when she spotted him walking around the town. _'Found you.' _She started to tail him for a while until he stopped.

"Alright whoever it is that is following me, you have 5 seconds to show yourself" He said before placing a hand on the spear attached to his back. Her cover was blown and no she had no chance of hiding. After giving a sigh she finally hovered and dropped into view.

"Hi Mike, nice day we're having huh?" Rainbow said nervously.

Mike narrowed his eyes. "Why are you following me Dash."

"Uh….well…..I was on my way to get tickets for the Wonderbolts and well I saw you and wondered what you were doing." She said with a small smile. _'Phew, good save.'_

"You're a bad liar you know. The Wonderbolt part I can believe, but if you wanted to know what I was doing couldn't you have just asked?" Mike said with a frown. "I understand if you still don't trust me fully, but I'm not going to do anything to anyone. I'm not a violent person Dash." Mike said with a sigh. He could understand if she doesn't trust him, but it still was bad that she felt she had to follow him to make sure.

"W-wait no! It's not that! I just was wondering what you were doing. It's not that I trust you, it's just….." She gulped and looked away. _'Come on Rainbow, you can do this. Just ask.' _"WouldyouliketogotoTheWonderboltsshowwithme!" She said extremely fast. She was practically turning red at this point.

Mike just raised an eyebrow. "Could you repeat that? I didn't understand you."

Rainbow took a deep breath and stilled her nerves. "Would you like to go to the Wonderbolts show with me?" There, it was out there now and no turning back.

"I thought you were going with Applejack?"

"I am but maybe you would also like to go? You know the three of us."

Mike let a small grin show. "Are you sure you want boring old me to go with you two?" He couldn't help but tease her. She looked so cute when nervous.

"Of course! I'm sure Applejack would love for you to go as well."

"Very well. When and where?" He said with a sigh.

"Tonight at 7 we'll be at Applejacks relatives. Be sure to pick us up." She said and she gave him directions before flying off leaving him just watching her.

'_Did she just ask me on a date with her and Applejack? No it couldn't have been that. I'm not a pony for starters.' _He just shook his head and continued on his way. He was late enough as it is and Celestia would probably give him another lecture. A three hour lecture.

-Scene break-

"And that's it Princess." Twilight said to her former mentor. She watched as Celestia closed her eyes in thought.

"So you mean to tell me that he was sent here by Equestria? I know this land of ours holds many secrets but that just sounds too farfetched my student." Celestia said as she shook her head. Luna and she had spent thousands of years studying Equestria for its secrets, but they had barely scratched the surface of the iceberg. The only pony who got farther than them, if only by a little, was Starswirl the Bearded.

"It has happened before Princess. Only a couple of times but it has happened. I don't really believe it either but that's what the book said." She told them as she pulled the book from her bag and showed it to them. As they opened the book and began to read, Twilight was still trying to wrap her head around this as well. _'It just seems too suspicious and too farfetched in my opinion as well Princess, but that's what it says.' _

"Sister, what if it's correct and this is another time it has happened?" Luna asked her sister after they finished reading.

"It just sounds too coincidental Luna. Thank you Twilight for bringing this to our attention. We will need to look at this further if you don't mind." Celestia said with a small frown. _'Why would this happen and how could this happen?' _They were broken from their thoughts when the door to the throne room opened and Mike walked in with a couple of bags.

"Cake is here Princess." He said as he placed their treats in front of them. He was curious as to why they immediately hushed when he walked in but a year of being told only what he needed to know got to him and he let it slide. What did his Drill Sergeants tell them again? Oh yeah, need to know basis only Privates and you all do not need to know.

"Thank you Mike, Twilight would you care to join us?" Celestia said with a smile. Twilight nodded and took a couple muffins.

"So Mike." Twilight began. "Any plans for today?"

"Well Rainbow did ask if I would go to the Wonderbolts with her and Applejack." He noticed their eyes narrow slightly.

"Really, well that sounds nice." Luna said with a hint of venom. _'Getting a little too jumpy Miss Rainbow.'_

Celestia just said nothing while Twilight gave a small frown. _'Jeez Rainbow couldn't you have waited till I got everyone together and had a talk?' _Twilight thought.

'_So Miss Loyalty thinks she can move on him huh? Sorry Rainbow, but that's one area you won't be in for long.' _Celestia thought as she planned on ways to push Rainbow from her human.

Twilight looked at her mentor and knew she had to say something soon to them or else this might turn out badly. _'I'll do it tomorrow. For now I want to research what else this situation might cause in the future.'_

-Scene break-

Mike was tired, between the rest of the day in the throne room and the Wonderbolts show he was exhausted. The bright side was he got to hang out with two of his friends and see Equestria's version of the Blue Angels. Of course the Blue Angels are limited to what their jets can do it whereas the Wonderbolts could do anything, it was enjoyable. He could see Rainbow and Applejack were shooting glares at each other but he figured it was from Rainbow bringing him along. When the end of the show came he became confused and a bit embarrassed as to what happened. They both had reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek which left him completely stunned. _'Please don't tell me what this means. I don't think I could handle it right now.'_

Rainbow was laying on her bed with a frown. She had Mike on a date but at the end Applejack had to ruin it. _'I had him and then Applejack just had to copy me! I won't let this go AJ!' _She would get back at her friend later, for now she did admit it was a great time with them. She got to see the Wonderbolts and spent time with her friends. She fell asleep with a slight smile.

'_Darn it Rainbow. You just had to ruin a great time. I almost had Mike and you just had to pull that stunt.' _Applejack thought with narrowed eyes. If her friend wanted to play hardball then she would play alright. _'Ya wanted a fight Rainbow then ya got it.' _She did have a great time with her though and seeing the Wonderbolts perform did make her wish she had wings for a bit but she was an Earth pony through and through but she could see why Rainbow enjoyed it so much. She gave a big yawn before settling down for the night with a smile as she dreamed of flying.

Unknown to them seven other mares plus an unknown one had a shiver run down their spines when that incident happened. At that moment all of them knew the first shot had been fired and the war was officially started, but who would win was something that escaped them all.

In the Everfree Forest, another mare stirred when a shiver went through her. _'Well that was a strange feeling. Is Luna getting jumpy about something? Maybe a certain new person that I have been keeping an eye on? Don't worry my dear other half, I won't hurt him too much.' _She thought with an evil laugh. Oh she wouldn't hurt him alright, the other's though she would by taking him from them. After all, what better way to hurt than taking what they think is theirs?

**Well that's that for now. The first shot has been fired and the pieces are taking the field. Rainbow and AJ have taken the plunge and now the Princesses are on the prowl. Nightmare has begun to stir and how she is alive will be explained later on. The villain of the story will also begin to move in a few chapters and Mike is in for a rough time. Yes the Blue Angels are pretty cool in what they do, but they are limited by how their jets can withstand their stunts while the Wonderbolts are Pegasi that are constantly training so they could do a lot as long as their bodies can hold out.**

**Again vote in the new poll about the next one-shot and don't forget about my warning about next week. I know it's tough to swallow but life comes first as we all know. If only we were in Equestria then we would be fine. On the plus side, this story is almost halfway and I am happy about the numerous comments and pm's I have been getting regarding this. Thank you all for your support and I will see you next time. Poll ends 8/1/2014**


	12. Chapter 12 A (Double) Date with Royalty

**Ch. 12 ** **A (Double) Date with Royalty**

**Chapter 12 and still going strong. I know that some might feel sad that it was only one chapter this week, but life happens. The good news is I had two job interviews this week; bad news is one turned out to not be in my field despite the posting and the second wanted me to work in my field (IT) at an office about two hours from where I live and pay me minimum wage. My gas expense alone in a week would murder whatever money I would make. Chin is staying up though as that job is out there somewhere.**

**Anyway, enough of my problems, the poll will be extended from this Friday till Wednesday 8/6. Only one vote on it so far, so vote for the next one-shot you would like me to work on.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of their owners. Wouldn't say no to the mares of the Wonderbolts suddenly showing up though. XD**

**Onwards to vic-I mean reading!**

Mike woke to the sound of his watch beeping loudly. It was Saturday and that meant he could sleep just a little bit later than usual, but he still had to do his morning routine. "Damn Saturday PT schedule." He grumbled irritably as he made his way to the Latrine. As soon as he arrived he splashed water on his face to wake and then sighed. In truth, the last few days wore him out as Rarity made him attend a fashion show with her, Fluttershy stopped to look at the Canterlot gardens, though he could've swore he saw her looking at him the whole time, and Pinkie actually left her usual randomness back at Ponyville when she had delivered a special order he placed from Sugarcube Corner. They did spend a little time together and she actually tried to be herself but a little mellow so as to not cause another incident. Mike really felt bad that she couldn't act like she should, but Pinkie knew his health was priority and promised not to go over the top.

After a few minutes he emerged into the gardens that circled around the castle for about a few miles. He had marked the course earlier in the week and today was his first run on it. _"Might be best to do 30, 60's on it at first. Just as a warm up.' _ As he started his run he constantly looked around at the many different flowers that bloomed at night. _'Everyone loves the daytime, but the night really is in a world of its own. There are some sights that just look more beautiful at night.' _

"I'm pleased to hear that." That statement caused him to stop cold. As he whipped around as fast as he could, he cursed as he knew he didn't have a weapon near him but when he did he saw nothing. He glanced everywhere, including skywards, but found nothing in any direction. "What's the matter my new interest, can't see me?" The voice sounded like it was all around him. He was awake so it wasn't a dream, but he felt a chill go down his spine.

"Show yourself, now." He called but was met with only laughter.

"Why would I, when it's so much better to see you stumbling blindly." The voice mocked. "I honestly don't know what my…..sisters…see in you, but I am anxious to find out. Hunt for me if you must, but you won't find me."

Mike steadied himself as he continued to look around, his eyes never staying in one direction too long. He went very quiet and focused his attention on his hearing and soon he had an idea of where his unknown watcher was. As he turned his eyes toward the direction the voice spoke up again.

"Figured something out have we? Maybe you are worth something after all. I guess this fun has ended though." The voice said as a black mare suddenly appeared from thin air.

'_Luna?' _Was Mike's first though, but as he gazed at the mare he knew that was wrong. She had Luna's cutie mark as well as her misty blue animated mane and tail, but that was where the similarities ended. The mare was completely obsidian black with her cutie mare surrounded by a purple background, a silvery chestpiece complete with slippers and a helm of the same color, and blue eyes with a dark slit in the middle. "Who are you?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"You don't know? I was sure that Luna or even Celestia would've told you about me. I am Nightmare Moon, Luna's darker half." She stated with a smile that showed her fangs.

"Darker half?" He questioned. "What do you mean darker half?"

Nightmare smiled before settling down and began to tell her tale of what happened. She explained how Luna was unhappy that Celestia was getting all the praise while leaving her behind. How Luna had grown bitter and hated her sister. She told of how she was born from that hatred and eventually took became Luna's dominant personality. She told of how they had fought when she refused to allow Celestia to raise the sun and Luna's subsequent banishment to the moon. She finished by telling him the actions a few years ago when she finally returned after 1000 years. "They believed the Elements would purge me from Luna and they were partially right. I was purged, but I had manifested a physical body during those thousand years that I switched too shortly after they had left. They thought me gone forever, but here I am today."

The Mane six's actions he knew, but the backstory was completely new to him. He wasn't surprised to hear Luna had grown bitter from being left out, but to allow those feelings to fester so much was throwing him for a loop. Luna never told her sister about her jealousy and feelings, but Celestia never asked about her sister either and then he could understand how it happened. "So they were both at fault then." He surmised. "The question is why are you here and telling me this?"

"I merely wished to see why Luna has become so energetic in the last month. I do maintain some small connection with her. Might I inquire as to your name?" Moon said with a curiosity peaking in her tone. (She will be referred to as Moon from now on in her dialogue, as Nightmare Moon would be too much to keep writing.)

"Mike, and you answered the why part but not the why tell me part." He said as he relaxed his body a little. He sensed no hostile movements from her or any hostility in her voice but he wouldn't drop his guard completely.

"Well Mike, I was observing you for the last month and merely wished to meet with you. Telling you about me was simply my way of assuring you that I didn't wish any harm. I told you everything and left out nothing so why would I harm you?"

'_She has a point.' _Mike thought. She did tell him everything she had done in the past and it put him on edge but he could understand how it happened. Jealousy can be very destructive if left to fester for a long time. _'So it was her who spied on me and I'm willing to bet it was her who brought me to that castle on my final night in Ponyville.' _That's when he remembered just where he was in the dream. _'The old castle in the Everfree Forest!' _

"I see you figured it all out." Moon said with a smirk.

"So that's where you have been all this time. How did you survive?" Mike asked with a glance at her. She looked exactly like she did in the show which made him wonder how she survived the last four years.

"It's amazing what you can do with a little help. I had a friend named Zecora who helped me on occasion. Like you now know, I told her everything and even though she was reluctant I gained her trust and she in turn helped me survive. I didn't use magic on her as that would've alerted Luna and then Celestia that was still alive." She stated as her smirk grew larger.

"If you didn't use magic then, then why did you…..Oh no." He finally realized it. _'She used magic to get here, she took a calculated risk and with me here it paid off completely which means Luna now knows something is up which would mean she is currently on her way as we speak!' _

"I have no need to hide now, since you are here. I put my trust in you and told you everything there is, but the question is; are you going to let them condemn me to an eternity in stone or erase me completely simply for existing?" She questioned as her grin reached as far as it could.

That last question struck him. It was the similar to Chrysalis, though she did a lot more than Nightmare ever did. Nightmare Moon was simply the embodiment of Luna's emotions and therefor really wasn't evil. _'Luna is going to kill me, but Celestia will do a lot worse. If her reaction to Chrysalis was bad then this is going to be hell.' _He didn't have a choice though. For the second time, his big heart was working against him and just as he was about to respond, Pandora's Box opened.

Mike there you are! I have been looking for you." Luna stated as she walked up. "I was hoping we could have…..another…" She stopped as she saw Nightmare Moon and froze up while Nightmare merely grinned back. "H-How d-did-" Luna stuttered as she continued to look at Nightmare.

"It has been a while Luna." Moon stated simply.

Luna somehow unfroze herself before narrowing her eyes and charging her magic to her horn while her voice went into her old tone. **"I DO NOT KNOW HOW THOU HAS'T SURVIVED BUT REST ASSURED THOU WILL BE BANISHED PERMENANTLY!"**

Mike acted fast and put himself right in between them before Luna could launch her attack. "Luna calm down please." He pleaded, though he knew the entire was woken up and soon the guards as well as Celestia would be here. He had to defuse this before they came or else it would turn ugly.

"**MIKE, THOU SHALT MOVE AND ALLOW US TO REMOVE THIS STAIN FROM THE LAND!" **Luna bellowed as Mike saw the entire castle shake a little. He was honestly scared, but he held his ground and attempted to calm Luna. "Luna please, allow me to explain this before you do something rash. Just one chance is all I ask for."

Luna was torn between anger and curiosity. Anger because he was protecting Nightmare from her and curious because she wanted to hear his reasons. Her curiosity eventually overpowered her anger and she calmed down enough to speak in an even tone. "Very well, but know this. If this tale doesn't satisfy my curiosity, friend or not, you and her both will be spending eternity in stone. Am I clear?" She would hate to do that to Mike, but he was protecting not one but two criminals. On emight be cleared by her sister, but he caused a mess when it happened and she nor her sister would let it happen a second time if it wasn't good enough. Her subjects came first no matter what else stands there, including her heart.

Celestia came running up a few moments later with guards in tow. Upon coming on the scene she too froze up when she Nightmare Moon alive while the guards around them readied their weapons. "Nightmare Moon, how are you still alive?" Celestia asked as her shocked look was replaced by fury. She got even angrier when she saw Mike was blocking Nightmare from harm.

"Maybe we could go inside and talk there? It would help all of us calm down." Mike said with a bit of pleading in his tone. He wanted to head this off before it got worse and he knew his life was literally on the line but it wasn't his life he was concerned with. It was Nightmare's.

"Very well, but one wrong step and her life is forfeit." Luna said as she began to walk to the throne room. As everyone followed her, Mike was searching his mind for anything he could use but was coming up blank. Nightmare had to tell them everything and that was really their best chance of getting out of this.

Celestia settled on her throne while Luna took her own seat and thus began their fight. "You will explain how you are still alive and give us one reason why we shouldn't remove you forever." Celestia said in her royal tone.

"Do not forget, your life is also on the line Mike. If your reason for stopping me from banishing her isn't sound then you will lose yours along with her." Luna stated in finality. Celestia nodded her head but internally was fearful. She didn't want to lose him but Luna was right. Her subjects came before her heart and she wished he would give them a solid reason.

Mike looked at Nightmare and nodded at her. Moon sighed before approaching the sister's and began to speak.

-Scene break-

"How did I get dragged into this?" Mike asked aloud as he was walking with Celestia and Luna to a restaurant in Canterlot. Nightmare was able to convince Celestia and Luna to keep her around, though it was barely just. She was confined to a room near Celestia until a time she proved no threat. Celestia gave her judgment and Nightmare left the room with a smile. Celestia did Mike promise one thing in return for it. She collected on it later that night. He had to take her out to a nice place and couldn't be cheap on it. She roped him into taking her on a date and he was screwed.

"You owe us Mike. You owe us a lot." Celestia stated as they walked. She had planned it to be just her and Mike, but Luna found out and tagged along at the last moment. _'Luna you will pay for this.' _

Luna was enjoying herself as they walked but internally she was blowing raspberries at her sister. _'Luna 2 Celestia 0.' _She mocked in her mind. She ruined her sister's night while getting a free date with Mike at the same time. Talk about risks paying off.

As they approached the restaurant, Mike internally cried at how his wallet would be hit hard. He did get paid for being the princess's guard but it was about to wiped out from this. Especially if Celestia ordered cake. When they reached the front desk, a waiter bowed respectfully to the princesses before escorting them to a special area in the restaurant. _'Probably a dining area for visiting delegates.' _Mike thought as gazed at the decorated room. It wasn't as grand as the throne room but it was certainly up there with chairs and table made of gold and inlaid with various gems and crystal chandeliers burning with candles. They were taken to a table that was reserved for the princesses and Mike asked for a bottle of wine for them. _'Underage drinking. JAG would have a field day with my career if they knew.'_

After a pleasant meal of salad and vegetarian pasta they were interrupted as a guard walked in and whispered something to Celestia. She frowned as her eyes narrowed and told something to guard who bowed then left and a few moments later Nightmare Moon walked in with a somber expression.

"What do you have that is so important you must interrupt us?" Celestia said with an angry expression. Luna mimicked her sister's expression while Mike sighed. _'If something doesn't happen soon they are going to tear each other apart.' _

"A few weeks ago I was looking into dreams, nothing too mean of course, and I found something that was interesting. I found a servant of Sombra and what I gleamed from his mind was startling." She stated with some worry. When Celestia and Luna heard that name they lost their angry expression and listened carefully. "He is looking for something. I wasn't able to glean what it was he was after but he believed it lied within the Crystal Kingdom."

"Sister, do you think he means the Heart?" Luna asked with worry.

"I'm not sure, but it does sound like something he would be after." Celestia turned to Nightmare. "As much as it pains me to say this, thank you for bringing this to us."

"Would you like to stay for dessert Moon?" Mike asked with Celestia and Luna throwing him a glare.

"That would be fine, thank you." Moon said with a smile at Mike. Celestia was about to speak when a waiter dropped a big cake in front of them and she went wide-eyed as Mike smiled. He knew her weakness so well and exploited it.

-Scene break-

In a dark place on the edge of Equestria a figure was smiling. "So she has taken the bait. Now Nightmare, let's see if you can follow like a blind little mouse." The figure said. "After all, every king needs a queen, whether she wants it or not. Let's see how strong your resolve is when I destroy what you want." He said with a dark laugh as he paused on a picture of Mike.

"You called master?" A servant said.

"Yes. Begin preparations for the plan at once." Sombra said.

"As you wish my lord, but it will take some time."

"Time is no matter, just get it done." He waved his servant away.

"Yes master." With that the servant walked away.

"Time isn't a problem. I have waited this long, I can afford to wait a little longer." Sombra said with a grin. Oh yes, he could wait patiently, after all patience is a virtue that is greatly rewarded.

**And cut. The princesses have made their move, and Nightmare is on the field. She was giving bait and they all took it. Is Sombra really after the Crystal heart or is he after something else? Find out eventually in A New Beginning.**

**Chrysalis will be appearing again next chapter and Twilight will gather everyone to explain her plan. Yes, the herding will start soon for those you sending me pm's about it. Don't forget to vote in the poll. Zecora helped Nightmare survive in this story, but she did it reluctantly. Nightmare promised not to harm her and anyone and Zecora in return helped her out. In my story Zecora and Nightmare eventually became friends afterwards.**

**Thirty-Sixties are a great way to improve your cardio and running ability as you run for 30 seconds and then do a brisk walk for 60. Sixty-One Twenties are the same except you run for 60 seconds then walk for 120 seconds. You can seriously improve your running times if you do these every couple days. I cut my running time in Basic down from 19 minutes to about 16:30 in a month and a half from them.**

**Off topic, War and Love gave me an idea to make a prologue to my Atronach two-shot. How would you all feel about that? Send me a pm or leave a comment about it in your reviews and we will see where it goes. People seem to love it and I do feel like it should be done but I wanna know your thoughts.**

**Till next time my fellow Bronies and Pegasisters!**


	13. Chapter 13 A Talk for the Ages

**Ch. 13** ** A Talk for the Ages**

**Chapter 13 and still going strong. Nothing really to write as this is mainly a short chapter to move the herding along. Is it just me or does everyone else write better when music is playing?**

**Poll is still on with only 2 votes now, it shuts down tomorrow at midnight.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of their owners.**

Celestia and Luna were sitting patiently in Twilight's house. It was one of those days where nobles decided to stay home and no paperwork was incoming. Twilight had invited them down to talk about something she claimed was important and it made them wonder why she didn't explain it to them when she was in Canterlot a couple days ago. They left Mike in Canterlot and brought Nightmare Moon with them as Mike needed to learn a lot more from their guards' since Sombra was planning something, Nightmare came with them as they didn't trust her around anything and this kept her under their watchful eye with the promise that she will remain quiet during this.

Twilight was watching Nightmare nervously and so where the rest of the Mane Six. They were itching to do something but a glance from Celestia told them otherwise but it didn't help them calm a bit. Little did they know Chrysalis had snuck off and left one of her children in her place.

Celestia cleared her throat before speaking. "What did you call us here for, my dear student?"

Twilight took a deep breath knowing that she would either help everyone out, or cause an even bigger rift between everypony. Applejack and Rainbow were a little distant from each other lately, and the Princesses also seemed to be a bit snippy with each other. Fluttershy was staring at everypony more frequently, Rarity was too busy to help any of them, and Pinkie wasn't her usual self every day. Twilight knew what was going on, but this might cause a bigger problem but it had to addressed. "I called everypony here to speak about what is going on between us lately."

That one statement caused a freezing moment. "Nothing is going on Twilight. We're all one big happy group!" Rainbow said with a cheesy smile.

"Speak for yourself." Applejack grumbled a bit. Ok maybe she hasn't been the friendliest to her friend lately, but she tried to muscle in on her coltfriend. _'Wait, when did he become my coltfriend?'_

"That's what I mean." Twilight pointed out. "You two have this big divide between you now, Rarity is too busy nowadays to help even though she doesn't have much work to do, Fluttershy has been staring at us like we are doing something wrong, and Pinkie you haven't been your old self lately. Even the Princess have some tension between them." She finished nervously. It was her place to air their problems but for the sake of their friendship it had to happen.

No other pony made any sound. What could they say to that? It was all true. The only one who didn't have any bone to pick with them at this moment was Chrysalis but she kept to her hive usually.

"Twilight, are you sure you aren't imagining things dear?" Rarity asked with a nervous expression. Sure she said she was busy, but it wasn't completely false. She did have some more work on some days but she was trying to avoid her friends for something she did when she took Mike to that show. _'I knew kissing him would come back to get me.' _

Twilight just shook her head. "No not this time. You all know it, you just don't want to admit it. That's why I brought somepony here to help us." She said as they heard hooves coming down the stairs.

"Aunt Celestia, Aunt Luna." The pony said.

"Cadence, what are you doing here?" Celestia said with a startled expression.

Cadence merely smiled. She was a light pink Alicorn with purple, magenta, and yellow streaked mane and tail with purple eyes. Her cutie mark was of a teal crystal heart within golden lace. She wore gold slippers with a necklace and crown of the same color. "I am here at Twilight's request." She said as she looked to all of them while "Chrysalis" shied away nervously. "Where is Chrysalis by the way?"

The imposter shuffled their feet nervously before giving up their disguise. "She left to Canterlot." The changeling said in a raspy voice. "She will know of what is talked about here through me. I promise I won't do anything but sit quietly."

Celestia sighed while Luna looked murderous. They knew where and now why she went.

"This is what I mean. We all are after the same one and it's causing problems!" Twilight exclaimed. "We are better than this and we are allowing one person to come between us."

Everyone else merely sighed with acceptance. They were all going for one stallion and it was driving them apart, but what could they do? He was unique in being the only human here and he stood up to Celestia and Luna and made them see a different side of things.

Cadence stood back as this was being said. As the Princess of Love she could tell where love lied and it was everywhere in the room even a small amount was forming in Nightmare to her confusion. She smiled sadly as she believed only one of them could come out with it while the rest were left alone. _'Unless they…..Oh Twilight even in worse case scenarios you find a silver lining. The question is will they go for it?' _

"There's nothing we can do Twilight. We just have to see who is picked in the end and hope it doesn't hurt the rest of us." Rainbow said with a sad tone. She wanted to desperately be picked in the end but she didn't want her friends to hate her for it.

Nightmare was wearing a small grin as she figured out what was going on as well. She didn't spend a thousand years on the moon without learning of what was happening on Equestria after all. The old ways weren't put into practice much anymore but they were still alive and kicking in some places. _'I'm amazed my dear "sisters" haven't figured it out yet. Celestia I understand that she had a lot to do in the last thousand years but Luna was with me. She should at least have some understanding.' _

"Not so true Rainbow Dash. I've been reading books about this and-" She was cut off by numerous groans and a small "egghead" from Rainbow.

"Twilight you can't believe everything that comes from them." Rarity said.

"Rarity's right sugarcube. Not everything is true in those books and ah doubt there is a way to make this situation go away." Applejack agreed.

Nightmare felt now was the time to speak up. "That statement isn't entirely true Miss Applejack."

Celestia threw her a glare. "I believe I asked you to remain quiet."

Cadence stepped in at this point. "She's right Auntie. I'm surprised you both haven't realized it yet."

Celestia raised an eyebrow and she wasn't the only one. The rest of the ponies were confused except Twilight, who was giddy with excitement.

"Princess….um what are they…..talking about?" Fluttershy stuttered out quietly.

Luna merely tilted her head. "I don't-." she paused before she narrowed her eyes. "You can't be serious Twilight."

Twilight nodded her head and brought a book from the shelf and placed it into the middle of the room. "I am serious. It might be the only way Princess."

"Wait a darn minute. Ya'll talking about herdin?" Applejack exclaimed with a shocked look. She knew about that as they did that with some of their farm animals when there weren't enough males to go through with a mating season, but she didn't think it was something that ponies practiced.

Cadence smiled. "It is an old way that hasn't seen as much use as it had before, but it is still practiced."

The changeling spoke up but instead of the raspy voice, it was Chrysalis's voice that echoed. "That is fine, but do we know if he will accept it?" She said through her child startling everypony in the room.

"How are you doing that?" Twilight asked while trying to calm her heartbeat. That was something no pony expected.

"One of the many advantages of our hive, I will detail them later, but we have been listening to what we want. What about what he wants? Would he really go for this?" She asked again.

Twilight merely tilted her head in confusion. "Why wouldn't he? Any stallion would jump at this chance without hesitation."

"That's the problem Twilight." Cadence said with a heavy sigh. "All of you aren't dealing a stallion. You're dealing with someone from an entirely different species all together. We don't know his species customs and he doesn't know ours."

That gave the room pause, they were speaking about themselves without taking his own person into account. They didn't know his customs nor did they know his own feelings.

"I don't think this would turn out good Twilight." Rainbow stated with some hesitation. She was all for taking chances but this was something else entirely. This was the biggest gamble of their lives and if he turned them down; she didn't want to think about the consequences.

She wasn't the only one who had some hesitation for this. Rarity was trying not to shake and Fluttershy was hiding behind her mane in an attempt to keep from crying. Twilight was actually showing doubt as well when that reason was stated.

"Let us try and break this to him." Celestia finally stated. "We might be able to talk him into it. Twilight, do you mind if we borrow the book?"

Twilight merely nodded and tried to be positive. The princesses stood the best chance because he was around them on a daily basis, and if they could get him to think about the idea then all of this could be salvaged.

"Aunt Celestia, do you think I could accompany you and Luna back to Canterlot? I might be able to help as well." Cadence said with some confidence. She was the Princess of Love after all and who better to make him open to the idea than her?

"You may, but he can't be pushed too hard or else he might deny it." Celestia said with a tone finality. This matter was officially closed in her eyes and now the real struggle begins. The war might be over but the battle is still there.

"No more doom and gloom, let's turn those frowns upside down!" Pinkie stated as she pulled on a popper that exploded and somehow the entire room was decorated. This caused all of them to shake their heads and laugh, even Nightmare had let loose a small chuckle.

Twilight smiled at her friend. _'Leave it to Pinkie to make any situation better.' _

-Scene break-

In Canterlot, Mike felt a shiver run down his body. He just saw Chrysalis off at the train and was heading back to the castle. She came to catch up with him and to inform him of her children's progress and it turned out to be a nice day. She did receive some looks but she shook them off because he was there. _'I got a bad feeling that a big decision is about to be dropped on me.' _He shook the feeling aside and continued on his way.

Behind him a pony was keeping an eye on him. His master told him to follow the human and find out any information that might help them in their plan. "Enjoy your freedom human, it will be short lived." The pony stated before disappearing into an alley.

**That's the wrap on the chapter. This was mainly to get the herd moving and next time we will discuss Mike's newfound role and he gets that decision dropped on him.**

**As you all read, Twilight assumed that he would be for the idea like any other stallion but remember Mike is a human not a pony and that is where the problem begins. They don't know how he would feel and that is why they are hesitant. I have received some pm's in the past about how slow the process in the herd was going, but I don't write one chapter and the herd is formed like that. I want some build-up in my romance and not a one chapter they are already sleeping together story. This chapter was my olive branch as it gets the herd going.**

**Before anyone tries to use chapter two and how he slept in Celestia's bed, that was because they didn't know where to put him. They weren't really thinking as he was dropped on them so she put in the first room that came to mind. As for her wing being over him, it was her instinct and not love. You all probably slept with stuffed animals when you were a baby and you would subconsciously cuddle with them in your sleep. I did and I'm not ashamed to admit it, I was four when Pokemon was becoming big and I had a stuffed Charmander pillow that I would sleep with. It's a comfort thing and that's what she did in my story.**

**Vote in the poll and I'm planning on the next chapter either Saturday or Sunday night depending on how the weekend goes.**


	14. Chapter 14 New Day New Problem

**Ch. 14 New Day New Problem**

**Time for chapter 14 and time for Mike to get his mind blown. He gets the talk from the Princesses and he finally realizes why the mares continue to hound him.**

**I do have a big announcement; sadly I don't think I will be able to update next week. I have to help pack two houses and it won't be an easy job. I will try and see what I can do but I make no promises for now. On a lighter note, it seems we have a tie between on the poll:**

**Oblivion Hero of Kvatch X Golden Saints and Dark Seducers: 5 total (2 poll votes, 3 pm's)**

**Diablo 3 FemDiablo X Nephalem: 5 total (2 poll votes, 3 pm's)**

**And bringing up the rear**

**Morrowind Nerevar X Azura: 2 total (1 poll vote and 1 pm)**

**As a result, I will work on the top two one-shots and try to release them and the other three will be placed on the back burner for now. If the one-shots turn out well enough they might be made into multi-chapter stories. Anyway enough time has been wasted so let's read!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of their owners.**

Mike woke up with a queasy stomach. Too much dessert will do that but it was a special occasion. Chrysalis had gotten her hive working and the citizens of Ponyville were slowly adjusting to their new neighbors. _'And I thought Celestia loved cake. Chrysalis just matched and beat Celestia with how much she ate!' _The memory of her practically stuffing slice after slice into her mouth made him almost burst out laughing but he held his tongue in check. After glancing at his watch he made his way to the Latrine to do his morning business. A few minutes later and he was back in the same garden he was the previous day. His last attempt to run was thwarted by Nightmare Moon so he prayed that today would be better.

"Mike."

'_Crap' _Mike thought with a sigh. _'So much for that.' _As he turned around he saw Nightmare standing in the entrance watching him. Couldn't he get one morning to himself anymore? "Do you need something Moon?"

Nightmare just regarded him with a slight tilt in her head. "I am curious as to what are you doing up this early. Not many ponies would be up right now."

"I was trying to get my morning exercise in before the day started. I have to stay in shape somehow." He joked with a cheesy grin which dropped as she examined him closely. Even with his daily exercise and training with the guards he only gained a small amount of muscle which didn't really suit him well. He was hoping he would put on some more muscle mass so that way he wasn't a scrawny soldier but it seemed his body just wanted to fight against him. "Ok maybe trying to get in shape might be a better phrase."

"That's better but why are you doing it this early?" She questioned.

"Habit really, they always woke us up this early for Physical Training and it became a habit that you can't kick. It does help you wake up and get ready for the day though." He replied with a grin.

Nightmare watched as he began to stretch and wondered if she should inform him of what is about to discussed when Celestia wakes. It concerned him so he should be warned but on the other hoof she might scare him off if she informed him and that made her feel uneasy. Chrysalis and Cadence were right, he was different from them and they didn't know about his own feelings and customs.

"Are you coming with me?" his voice shook her from her thoughts. She debated on it before deciding.

"I'm afraid not. The guards still view me with suspicion and if they saw me running with you they might get the wrong idea." She replied with a somber expression. She wanted to but with her situation right now it wouldn't be a good idea.

"I understand." He said simply. He would've liked to have a companion to talk to and incase of an emergency but he did understand her concern. It could cause a huge problem and that was something he didn't want right now.

"I will see you at breakfast however." She stated as she graced him with a small smile.

"Alright, take care of yourself." He said as he began his run. As he began to get out of sight, a small blush crept onto her face. He asked if she wanted to come with him and he showed concern when she denied him. _'Now I see why they are smitten, but would they accept me in this?' _that one thought occupied her mind as she walked out of the garden before another and more ugly thought reared its head. One that scared her and would scare the rest of them if they thought of it too. _'Is he even single?' _

-Scene Break-

"So what is this about?" Mike asked as he stood before Celestia and Luna in a private room. They had asked to speak with him regarding an important matter that has come up but one glance at them had set his mind going awry. They were nervous but doing their utmost to hide it.

"We merely wish to ask about your experience in our world so far." Celestia said with a disarming smile. "After all, we wouldn't be good hosts if you had complaints but didn't discuss them."

"Yes, please tell us about your time so far." Luna parroted.

Mike could see their hooves had small twitches in them like they were about to jump and their eyes kept glancing at each other every so often. He briefly wondered if he should play their game but decided against it. The military wasn't an entity for pleasantries and dancing around a subject. It was straight and to-the-point. He gave a sigh before taking the plunge. "Princess, all three of us know that's not why we're here."

Celestia's smile faded as one of her hooves pawed the ground hesitantly. Luna was literally shaking and her wings looked like they were about spring open. Something else was up and Mike had a small yet uneasy feeling about what this was about. That feeling was all but confirmed when Celestia brought out an old book and levitated it over to him. "We have marked a few passages we would like you to read over. We will talk to you about it later in the day." Celestia said as she finally calmed down enough to speak.

"We just ask that you read it all thoroughly before just tossing it aside as it would explain something's you should know about our world and how things are done. Also please keep an open mind on this and don't jump to any decisions. Can you promise that?" Luna asked with a small hesitant look.

"I promise but I'm not going to be sacrificed to anything am I?" He joked lightheartedly to reduce the tension. It worked as the princesses gave some small laughter at his attempt.

"No nothing of the sort, though the Dragon Kingdom is due their yearly tribute." Celestia added and laughed more when Mike became paler at the thought.

"No sister it's the Griffons who are due." Luna said as Mike resembled a ghost at this point before she too began laughing loudly.

Mike joined them a few moments later as he remembered they were joking. He was able to release the tension in the room and get a few laughs from the Princesses before court resumed. "I will look this over." He repeated as they finally got their laughter under control.

"Excellent, now we must begin court for the day. Mike you have been given the morning off for your task and we expect to see you at lunch. We wish for you to meet somepony." Celestia said with a small smile as she and Luna exited the room.

Mike watched them exit before looking back to the book in his hand. Somehow things just got complicated as he knew that feeling was dead-on. "_An Overview of Equestrian Customs_" He said aloud. As he opened the book to the marked section and read the name of it, his world just became one big problem._ 'Herding.' _He thought with an uneasy stomach. _'This day just got a whole lot worse.' _

-Scene break-

Mike had lost track of time while reading the book and was startled out of it when a servant knocked on his door and announced that lunch was ready. Mike marked his place in the book and followed the servant to the dining room. When he arrived, Celestia and Luna were already there along with a light pink Alicorn that he never saw before. The servant announced his arrival before departing leaving him alone with the three Alicorns.

"Ah Mike we were beginning to think you wouldn't show up." Luna said in a teasing tone.

"You wound me Princess." He joked with a laugh.

The three Alicorns let a few giggles out before their mood turned serious. "How much did you read into the book we gave you?" Celestia asked with curiosity. This caused Luna to start shaking with nerves again and caused the pink Alicorn to straighten up.

"Far enough." He replied simply. "May I ask who this is?" He gestured to the pink Alicorn.

"Ah excuse me; this is my niece Princess Cadence. She is a ruler of the Crystal Kingdom." Celestia stated as Cadence bowed.

"You must be Mike. It's a pleasure to meet you." Cadence smiled warmly.

"Likewise ma'am"

Luna was getting impatient and nervous at the same time. "So did you enjoy the book then?"

"It isn't too bad though I wish you both would just tell me what you want me to know. I don't like dancing around a subject." He said as he saw Luna frown. This talk was going south fast but he wanted them to come out and say it.

"So you understand the concept of what we wanted you to read then?" Celestia asked.

"It's not foreign to me if that's what you're asking. Some religions in my world practice it to an extent though it isn't called herding, it's called polygamy."

"So you know if it then." Luna said with some small confidence. Since he knew it then there's no reason to beat around the bush.

"What do you really want Princess. Please stop dancing around this and just tell me straight." He said with a frown.

Both Princesses sighed before Celestia spoke up. "More than a few have enjoyed your company far more than usual. We have been fighting amongst ourselves the last month and it has led to strained relationships. Our own Elements are fractured by this and we need them for defense. This seems to be the simplest ways to overcome this and we asked that you keep an open mind to this."

"We aren't throwing you to the wolves so to speak. We just want this to be settled so everypony isn't biting each other's heels. We weren't sure how you would react to this which is why we asked you to read and understand." Luna added with some hesitation.

Mike was silent and already thoughts of denying this were forming, chief among them the species difference. It was too big an obstacle to just give in, plus he was still sure he could find a way home from here. A small part of him however wasn't against the idea.

Cadence saw the conflict in his heart and tried to pull on that. "Everypony would be disheartened to know that you didn't even give it some thought. If you would at least do that then it would soften the blow to them but do really want to leave them heartbroken just when something is about to happen?"

'_Low blow Cadence.' _He thought mildly. He knew something big was going to happen when Nightmare informed them a couple days ago and the Elements might be needed really started to drive the point home. The Elements wouldn't work if something like this was breaking them and that was something as a soldier he didn't like as a faulty piece of equipment spelt danger for anything. _' Everyone said a soldiers life is a sacrifice no matter what it's for. The needs of the country and its people come first and everything else is secondary.' _

Cadence smiled as her point was hitting home. A little magical tug at his heart didn't hurt either though she honestly didn't need it. He was just like Shining and his military training wouldn't let anything happen if he could prevent it.

"Can I get some time to think on this?" He said finally. He needed to think on this, though he knew his decision was already made even if he didn't know it.

"That's all we ask. Take all the time you need." Celestia replied with a smile. She was happy to see that he wasn't outright rejecting it and wanted to think on it. She had a good feeling about this and she believed he wouldn't reject it without a clear cut reason.

Luna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you for taking the time for this Mike. We know this might be much to ask for but you are our friend no matter what you decide."

Mike simply nodded with a heavy sigh. What happened to his simple life? All he had to do was wake up, do his daily duties and then go to bed. He couldn't say his life wasn't interesting anymore though and that made him laugh a little which eased the awkwardness of the situation. "Can we eat now?"

All three Princesses cracked a smile at this and nodded. They were already exhausted from this and it was only noon. Now that they had his assurance though they could get through the day easily. The hard part was over now they just had to wait.

Outside the room, Nightmare was smiling as well. The Princesses job was done now it was her turn. She doubted that she was needed as he seemed to have his mind made up, but a little more persuasion couldn't hurt as long as she didn't go too far. Everything was so close to being complete and she just needed to give him one more push and they would all get what they wanted. She only wished that nothing would come and endanger this once in a lifetime chance.

Sadly, her wish wouldn't be granted.

**That will close the book on another chapter. Mike was given the idea and next chapter will be his decision. After that will be another small time skip and we will begin villain's movement. Stay tuned as things are about to heat up.**

**Mind my warning about next week, but it doesn't mean I won't try to write at least. Till next time fellow Bronies and Pegasisters!**


	15. Chapter 15 A Leap of Faith

**Ch. 15 A Leap of Faith**

**Chapter 15 and it's decision time.**

**I never thought this story would be so well accepted or even read. It's only 2k views from breaking 10k views and that number is literally jumping up every day. Thank you all for your support and I hope you all stick around for more! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of their owners. I do have a Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie key chain though.**

Mike found no sleep that night. It wasn't insomnia though; it was his own thoughts and feelings. He gave Celestia's option plenty of thought and a talk with Nightmare Moon pretty much made his decision set in stone but he found it hard to accept. He knew he was overthinking this but that was one of his habits. He rose from his bed and moved to open a window. As he gazed upon the night sky he allowed the cool air to rush over him like a tidal wave. _'Nightmare is right, I am looking too much into this.' _

-Flashback-

_Mike was wondering around the castle gardens and trying to enjoy the day. His heart was pulling him in one direction and his mind was pulling in the other. It didn't help that he was literally searching for any reason to deny their request and continued to come up empty. Other than that the species gap, which Celestia would tear apart if he gave that reason, he had no clear argument._

"_If you think any harder, you're going to have a headache." A voice behind him said._

_He turned around to see Nightmare Moon looking at him. "I can't help it Moon. It's not something I can just think for a minute then have an answer."_

"_Is it really that difficult?" She questioned. "Or are you just making it seem overcomplicated."_

_Mike stayed silent. He honestly didn't have an answer to that and she knew it._

"_I thought as much. This isn't a complicated issue but you are blowing it completely out of control." Moon said. "It's a simple follow your heart or follow your mind, but answer me this. Would it really be so bad to accept what you have been given?"_

_Mike looked away still silent. He knew the answer but for some reason, he didn't want to say it. It didn't matter as Nightmare had already seen it in his mind and she smiled._

"_You are thinking too deep into this Mike and that's not a good thing to do. I understand if you want to give it a serious thought but your being too serious." She said as she walked past him. "Would a walk help you clear your mind?"_

_Mike thought for a moment. "I would like that."_

-Flashback end-

They had spent a couple hours just wandering around the castle and talking and Mike could honestly say it was a great time. She might be an embodiment of negative feelings but she was really just like any other pony. He gave a big yawn before closing the window and heading back to bed; it was a big day tomorrow and he would need some sleep before some things were said.

-Scene Break-

The throne room was empty save for a few people. Mike was standing in front of the two Princesses as he had requested a private audience with them. Sadly, it wasn't as private as he liked. To his left were both Nightmare and Chrysalis, and on his right were the Mane Six. Why they were here he had no exact clue, but he had a guess that he knew was either pretty close to, if not exactly, right on target.

Luna shifted in her seat while Celestia was showing no sign of anything wrong. Internally though she was as nervous as the rest of them. She anticipated he would reach a decision and called Twilight here so they could hear it as well. This way they couldn't say it's a joke or think they were being lied to. "Have you reached a decision?" Celestia asked, cutting straight to business.

"Judging by everyone who is here, I believe you knew I did." Mike said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"This was done so everypony involved could hear it straight from the source. It also saves you from having to say it more than once." Luna stated while trying to put on a brave front. She still had a lot to learn from her sister about showing no outwardly emotions it seemed.

"As we have said before, no matter what you decide; know that we will support your decision regardless of what it is. You are our friend and we always support our friends." Celestia said.

Mike was silent but deep in thought. He gave it some last minute thought during breakfast but it did little to change his mind. He was willing to sacrifice his own feelings if it meant the safety of this place. It also helped that he had no argument against this that couldn't be countered by either Celestia or Luna. He was stuck with no way out. "I have made a decision."

The entire room literally went completely still as they all waited to hear his answer. Even Pinkie Pie had gone completely still.

Mike took one last breath before he sealed his fate. "If you have no qualms about it, then I have no choice. Don't expect me to be completely open at first though. This is all still weird to me."

No one spoke for a moment as they were trying to digest what he just said. Then Mike's view was suddenly obscured by a pink face and blue eyes. Pinkie was literally standing on his head with an extremely huge smile that creeped him out a little. What she did next though was equal parts creepy and shocking. She put her lips to his in a kiss.

Luna was relieved but after witnessing what just happened she was literally seeing red. _'How dare she! I was going to be his first!' _She exploded at that moment. **"REMOVE THYSELF FROM MY HUMAN MISS PIE!" **

Pinkie only pulled her head back to grin at Luna. "Your silly and too slow Princess." She then jumped off Mike's head and ran around the room with Luna chasing her.

Despite what happened Mike couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He also noticed Rainbow was dizzy about halfway between him and the Mane Six. _'Pinkie beat Dash? Was she really that impatient?'_

Celestia was a little ticked that Pinkie did steal his first kiss but she couldn't stay mad. He had accepted their request and that was worth more than a simple kiss to her. "Now that this business is behind us, would anypony like some lunch?"

Mike straightened at the word lunch. He hadn't eaten much at breakfast and now his appetite was returning with a vengeance. "I would love some Celestia." He replied with fervor. _'Note to self: Need to thank Nightmare for helping. She is a good listener and talker if you give her the chance.' _He threw a quick wink at Nightmare and was met with a simple smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad but only time would tell.

-Scene Break-

Mike had just gotten o ut of the shower and was finally heading to bed after a long day, but a knock on his door halted that. _'This had better not be something stupid.' _He thought tiredly. "Come in."

When Chrysalis walked through the door, she looked around at his room. It wasn't really decorated but that was understandable as he didn't have many possessions here. She wasn't really interested in the décor though. "Decent room you have here my friend." She said as she took another glance around.

"Did you need something Chrysalis?" Mike asked, cutting straight to the chase. He was tired and wanted to sleep but he always had time for friends.

"It hasn't been long since we last spoke but I wanted to ask if you were alright, especially after today and its possible outcomes." She said with a concerned look. She didn't want her friend to change because of this.

"I can't say for certain what will happens Chrysalis, but I guess I'll deal with that when the times comes. It's about all I can do at this point." He sighed then stopped. "You're hungry aren't you."

Chrysalis had the decency to blush and nod. She made it a point to only take as much sustenance for her kids to survive but it didn't sate their hungry completely and the ponies in Ponyville were becoming friendlier but they were very reluctant to allow them to feed. The only one who did was Pinkie and that was because she was always hyper so she had plenty to spare. "I am but it's a moot point right now."

Mike gave a long sigh before walking over to the bug-mare. He sat beside her and offered his arm. "Just remember, don't drain me completely alright?"

Chrysalis nodded before giving his arm a couple of happy licks then gently piercing it with her fangs. Mike was still confused as to why it never hurt but never commented on it. He just sat there and scratched her neck in a warm gesture. Chrysalis was once again on cloud nine. This and finding out he was willing to accept them in a romantic way left her happier than she had ever been, including when he negotiated on her behalf with Celestia! _'My children have a home and future and soon will have a father and I will have a King.' _She thought happily as she continued to feed.

She didn't notice that she was beginning to overfeed and allow a small portion of magic to subconsciously to slip into his mind.

**And wrap up another chapter. In this one, we found out his decision and Chrysalis has just unknowingly gave him a connection to the hive. That will be explained in the chapter along with a time skip. Sombra will begin to make his move in the shadows next chapter as well.**

**I apologize since this has been a shorter chapter than I have put out but it was mainly devoted to his decision and some light humor so I guess you could call it a filler/story progressor. Either way I hope you enjoy it and my next one-shot for Diablo 3 will be posted this week as well. I just want to play Reaper of Souls first.**

**Every soldier has to follow every order given to him/her. If they obey then the consequences are theirs alone and it's the same thing if they disobey. An Unlawful Order is just as it sounds, an order that will cause a soldier to commit a crime. The consequences of carrying out the order are the soldiers only and the "I was just following orders" defense won't ever work in a military court. It didn't in WWII and it hasn't ever since, not even in the USA.**

**Till next time fellow Bronies and Pegasisters!**_  
_


	16. Chapter 16 Growing Feelings and Problems

**Ch. 16 Growing Feelings and Growing Problems**

**Well we made it to chapter 16 and I am proud to announce that this story has broken the 10k view mark! Cookies for all, wait no Cookies for none. That's just as good right? Some people could be allergic to them. Kudos to anyone who can guess where that's from. Another poll is up and I need votes people! Poll ends 8/30/2014**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of their owners and Hasbro. Does anyone know when season 5 starts?**

"This is regular speech"

'_This is thought'_

"_This is mind speech"_

**Onwards to the dawn!**

Mike's eye was twitching. _'This is how every day has started so far.' _He thought with a sigh. He woke up in his own bed with yet another mare cuddled next to him. This time is was Fluttershy. _'How the hell do they keep getting in here?! Is there some kind of portal that they are using?' _He only sighed as he shook his head. It was too early to be thinking about that stuff. Mike gave her a quick glance and decided to not wake her as the shy Pegasus appeared to be having a nice dream if the smile on her face was any indication. Carefully he lifted her wing from his chest and walked softly into the Latrine before lacing his boots up. He cursed the fact he didn't have the proper shoes but since ponies didn't wear them he was out of luck. After giving Fluttershy a quick head rub he was out the door and outside in the morning air.

"Has it really been a month already?" He thought aloud. One month since he agreed to this and so far nothing out of the ordinary had happened, except the continuously waking up to a mare in his bed. "I swear Celestia gave them all a mini portal to my room." They had worked out a schedule for him to follow so his time with them was laid out. He would spend a few days in Canterlot with the Princesses before going to Ponyville and spending a day with each of the other mares. How they stuck to the schedule Mike never knew, but on the final day of his time in Ponyville he found six of them laying around him with a seventh laying on top of him. How Fluttershy got that spot was a mystery though he guessed with her stare he shouldn't be a surprise. "At least the princess have enough decency to not do that but what happened to my personal space?"

"I am sorry to say but with your situation, it's almost non-existent." Celestia said from behind him.

"Normally it's Luna or Nightmare I meet right now, something wrong Celestia?" He asked as he turned to her.

"I was curious as to why my sister's always go outside at this time. Now I see why." She said simply with her face betraying nothing.

Mike showed no outward emotion but internally he caught what she said. _'Sister's? Did she accept Nightmare as a sister?' _"They usually join me for a morning run. Would you care to get some exercise?"

Celestia narrowed her eyes a bit. "Did you just say I need exercise?"

"No! No Princess, I just asked if you wanted to join me?" Mike corrected quickly. He almost broke rule No. 1: Never tell a lady she needs exercise. How she kept her form despite all the cake she eats Mike will never know but wouldn't ask.

Celestia thought for a moment. "I must decline, I am not really dressed for exercise and I must prepare to raise the sun. I was merely curious as to why my sister's always came here at this time."

Again she said "sister's" but Mike still kept it to himself. "Very well." Then something else popped up. "Princess, did you give everyone a way into Canterlot?"

If she did, she showed no sign of it other than a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well for some reason, every time I wake up there is a mare in my bed. Today was Fluttershy and I am wondering how they keep getting in." He said as he watched her closely.

She kept her royal visage throughout the statement. "Hmm, that is odd and I will look into it but I can assure you I have not given anypony a way into the castle at night."

"I see, well thank you for your time. I need to start now or else I'll lose the motivation." He said as he watched her nod and walk away. _'She knows something, I can feel it. Oh well, I'll deal with it later; time to run!' _He started his run after a few stretches.

Behind him Celestia wore a big smile. _'I'm sorry for your personal space interference Mike but you will learn in time it isn't so bad.' _She kept her head held high as she made her way to the balcony.

-Scene Break-

Mike was on his way to the bakery in Canterlot again as Celestia sent him to pick up her special cake order. _'I thought I was her bodyguard, not her servant. Damn her pony eyes.' _He tried to resist but when Luna added her own face to it he was done. _'At least it's good company.' _He thought as he walked beside Nightmare Moon. Celestia wanted her to get out more and experience Canterlot but most of the city ponies kept their distance. They were still wary of her but it wasn't too bad anymore.

"It seems they are still distant." Moon stated mildly. "I can't blame them but it still feels I am an outcast."

Mike put a hand on her back. "They will open up in time Nightmare. If you're out and about and showing you are calm and content then they will warm up to you."

"Like the residents of Ponyville are with the Changelings?" She asked.

"Exactly, I hear they have been a big help with keeping the town clean and kept. More ponies are actually responding well to them." Mike said with a smile.

Moon kept facing forward but a smile crept onto her face. "It seems my sister's have warmed up nicely to me."

'_So I didn't hear wrong. Celestia and Luna consider her a sister.' _"Have they figured out your duty yet?" He asked as he scratched her ears.

She rubbed her head against his palm and let out a sigh of content. "No, but they are deciding what I should do but with Celestia covering the day and Luna the night there isn't much room for me."

"They will figure it out Nightmare, I'm positive on that." He said as her smile widened.

"I believe you and thank you for not letting Luna hurt me on that day." She said.

"Don't worry about it." He stated as he moved his hand from her head before it was snatched in her wing and held close to her. "Uh, Nightmare why did you do that?"

"Isn't this what couples do? Pegasi and Alicorns interlock their wings, Earth ponies lean on each other, and Unicorns use their magic and interlock their tails." She said in confusion.

"Ah, I see." He was still getting use to this. Even after a month it didn't get any easier. If he had to pick a mare that was extremely affectionate though it had to be Applejack. When he spent the day at her farm working with her and Big Mac she was fine but when dinner came around then she became a bit too clingy. She sat extremely close to him and constantly tried to get him to try and feed her. It didn't help when she dragged him to her room later that night and practically squeezed the life out of him in a bone crushing snuggle.

"Are you ok Mike?" Moon asked in worry.

"Yea, just thinking is all." He said as he smiled at her.

They arrived at the bakery soon after and were on their way back to the castle when Nightmare decided to ask a question that was gnawing at her. "Mike, are you really alright with this? Be honest with me."

Mike sighed in reluctance. "If you want honesty then no I'm not. It's weird for me because of the species difference but I already made my choice and I have to live with it."

"What does that mean for us then?"

"Nothing really, just that I'm trying to make you all happy at my own expense." He sighed heavily.

Nightmare wasn't going to stop there. "We try to make you happy as well. We don't want you to be sad or depressed in this."

"I know and I appreciate it but I'm still trying to get use to this. This isn't easy for me you know." He said with a small chuckle.

Nightmare nodded her head before taking his hand in her wing again. "You always have me to talk to if you need it."

"I know." He said simply. He didn't try to pull his hand away from her. _"I know your there Chrysalis, stop listening." _He said in his mind as he felt her pull away slightly. When he found out he was given a connection after her feeding he was a little angry at first but seeing her downcast face and expression he couldn't fault her. He shared the blame as he allowed her to feed and she used magic without meaning too.

"_Very well, but please hurry back here soon." _Chrysalis said in his mind.

"_I'll be there again in a couple days." _He replied as he felt her pull away completely. He was left with nothing more than the sense of various Changelings going about their day. How they dealt with numerous thoughts and feelings running constantly through their connection he would never know but he had a headache for weeks until Chrysalis taught him how to keep them to a minimum. The plus side was Celestia used it as a way to keep check on them without her guards needing to be there.

"We had better get this stuff to my sister soon. She goes through withdrawal when she doesn't have her cake." Moon said with a grin.

"Don't remind me." Mike said with a shiver. Last time that happened it took Luna and Nightmare to hold her still long enough to calm her down. There were still some statues that had to be repaired in the throne room.

-Scene Break-

Mike was awoken that night by the sound of lightly snorting in their sleep but that wasn't the worst part. He was caught between three Alicorns all cuddled around him. _'I just had to jinx it yesterday.' _He sighed warily. He did his best to fix his position and go back to sleep but it took him almost an hour to calm down enough. _'I hope they all don't try to fit into a bed with me.' _Be careful what you say because things have a funny way of biting you in the ass.

-In a dark place-

"Is the decoy army ready to march?" Sombra asked his messenger.

"Yes my lord. They will start their march when you give the order." The messenger replied.

"Tell them to begin their march. I want the princesses lured away from Canterlot as soon as possible." He said as the messenger bowed and went to relay his orders.

"You should've ended me when you had the chance Celestia. Now I will make sure that you regret that mistake." He said as stared at Nightmare Moon's picture again. "Oh yes you will regret it."

**And that will wrap up another chapter. Mike has a problem with mares in his bed and he is continuing to jinx himself. Sombra is also making his move but what is his actual plan? Find out next time.**

**Don't forget to vote in the poll for the next one-shot and check out the new Diablo two-shot if you haven't. Stay tuned fellow Bronies and Pegasisters the action is heating up!**


	17. Chapter 17 First Base and New Orders

**Ch. 17 First Base and New Orders**

**Well here we go with chapter 17 and this story is reaching its ending. I know sad moments all around but can't have a story go too long or else it gets stale. Four chapters left but I promise I will do my utmost to make them count for all my readers.**

**Now the total on the polls:**

**Surprisingly in first we got Halo: Master Chief X Female Arbiter with 5 total votes (3 poll 2 pm) People really love aliens huh?**

**And in second we have a split tie between Skyrim: Female Alduin X Dragonborn and Diablo 3: Auriel X Nephalem. Both receiving 4 total (2 poll 2 pm)**

**So in order to accommodate everyone I guess I have 3 one-shots to do. I don't know when they will be posted but I will do my best on them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of Hasbro.**

**Onwards to the future! Or at least the next chapter.**

Mike's watch was beeping but he couldn't move to turn it off. On his left was Nightmare Moon sleeping with her head in his neck. To his right was Princess Celestia also with her head in his neck. On top of him was Princess Luna who was stretched out on him. How they decided who went where he didn't know nor did he ever want to know. The beeping from his watch was beginning to grate on his nerves but thankfully Luna decided to shut it off. After sending a small bit of magic at it, Mike got a good, last look at his now destroyed watch. _'Well that's $15 wasted.'_

Luna merely shifted again before going back to sleep on his chest.

'_I don't know if I should be grateful for this or creeped out that they all decided to sleep in my bed.' _He thought with a sigh.

Celestia gave a big sigh in her sleep before she slowly awoke. "That was a good night's sleep." She mumbled groggily.

"You think you could move? I need to wake up Celestia." Mike said quietly.

Celestia blinked a couple times before noticing Nightmare on his other side and Luna on top of him. "I don't think you are going anywhere Mike." She said while pointing to her sleeping sisters.

Mike merely sighed before giving up trying to move while Celestia gave a small grin. "You are comfortable." She said as an afterthought that got him to lightly blush. "I still have a couple hours before I need to raise the sun." She said as she laid back down and put her wing over Mike.

'_Is this what I am reduced too? A pillow for ponies?' _He thought.

-Scene Break-

"…and that's how we will break up the next few days." Twilight said while laying out the schedule for Mike's next visit. The seven mares in front of her nodded though some did it reluctantly.

'_Why do I have to wait till the final day?' _Rarity thought in remorse.

'_Yes, first day! This is gonna be so awesome!' _Rainbow thought excitedly.

'_First day like Rainbow, and I can feel another massage coming.' _AJ thought with a small grin.

'_Last…..with Rarity.' _Fluttershy thought sadly.

'_Me and Twilight are sharing a day. Do they like blueberry cupcakes? Or maybe chocolate chip muffins? I can't wait!' _Pinkie thought while jumping up and down.

"Miss Twilight….I am not on the schedule this time." Chrysalis frowned.

"That is because you were requested in Canterlot. Some of the guards were interested in some of your children for guard positions and they want your opinion. You get to spend time with Mike today." Twilight sighed. _'Lucky bug-mare.' _She thought nastily.

"Really? My children are interesting to guards? Is this a trick?" Chrysalis said uncertainly.

"I got a letter about it from Guard Commander Starlight." Twilight said with a raised eyebrow. _'I just said she gets to spend a day with Mike in Canterlot and she doesn't comment on it?' _

"My children in the guard." Chrysalis mumbled happily. This was their big chance to show Equestria they wanted to help. She walked out with a big smile on her face.

"She really cares about her children more than anything." AJ said when she left.

"It's a mother's duty Applejack." Fluttershy said. "Mother's always care for their young and would do anything to protect them. If it meant giving up their own happiness for their sake they would do it." She had seen it with her animals before.

"Even if it meant giving up Mike?" Rainbow said with a thoughtful glance towards the ceiling.

Fluttershy shot Rainbow her stare. "Yes, but that doesn't give you the right or the ability to mess things up for her."

"Fine." Rainbow relented. No one could win when Fluttershy brought out the stare.

-Scene Break-

Mike was in his room trying to collect the pieces of his watch from the ground. _'Dammit Luna did you have to destroy it?' _Mike thought sadly. Now he had to find a new way to wake up in the morning.

A knock on the door pulled him from his mood. "Come in." He was surprised to see Chrysalis come through the door. "What are you doing here Chrysalis?"

"I just finished a meeting with the Guard Commander. She wants to put some of my children in the guards as a test run." She replied happily.

"I honestly don't know if that is good or bad." Mike said hesitantly.

Chrysalis raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Being in the military means long periods of time away from home. It also means there is a good chance everyone who goes out doesn't come back." Mike said sadly. 'Like me."

Chrysalis walked up to him and gave him a warm hug. "I know and for my children to be accepted makes me very sad as a mother but it also makes me proud of them."

"That's what my mother said to me. She was worried about my choice but she was proud that I made my decision. My entire family actually showed up at the airport to watch me depart for training." Mike said with a small smile. That really was a funny moment in his life but he wouldn't trade it for nothing.

"They really loved you." Chrysalis said simply as she lay beside him.

"That they did." He agreed.

Chrysalis scooted closer to him and put her head on his lap. "I enjoy our moments like this. It just seems peaceful."

Mike put a hand on her head. "I have to admit it, this is nice, just some peace and quiet with good friends."

Chrysalis then got a wild idea. She got up then sat in his lap facing him and moved her body a little so she was wriggling in his lap. She was treated to a sight where Mike was turning red and trying not to look at her. "What's wrong Mike? Don't you think this is better?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Um…..could you…move please?" He stuttered out. He was feeling really uncomfortable as she leaned closer.

"You don't want me to move. I can read your thoughts remember?" She said sultrily.

Mike was squirming a little and trying to get himself under control but all that did was made Chrysalis move so her forehead was touching his. _'Someone or something please help!' _he thought desperately.

Chrysalis merely sighed before bringing her lips closer to his. "No one will help you here." She said as she mashed her lips against his.

Mike's brain went from overload to completely fried. _'Think of something you idiot!' _He shouted internally but he might as well not have said anything at all. He lost control of his body and after a brief moment started kissing back.

Chrysalis went from happy to completely ecstatic. Her first kiss was with her King and she was feeling better than ever. She closed her eyes in content and slowly separated from him. They were both breathing heavily though Mike was looking away with a completely red face. _'Embarrassed and turned on from a pony. I'm never going to live this down.' _

"Mmm, not a bad kisser. Did you ever have any practice?" She asked.

Mike mumbled a few words that Chrysalis didn't catch. "Repeat that again dear." She said soothingly.

"One or two times." He grumbled. "I wasn't exactly a looker in school nor did I have a lot of money so that limited my options severely."

"One or two times huh? Well that made three, but now let's make four." She said before she pounced on him. She literally pinned him to the ground and put her lips to his again. This time she opened her mouth slightly and licked his lips, asking for permission and she was rewarded when he finally relented. She immediately drove her tongue into his mouth and started fighting his. _'First base belongs to Chrysalis. Let's see the others top that.' _

-A Few Hours Later-

Mike was following a servant with a purpose in his step. The previous impromptu make-out session Chrysalis was the furthest thing in his mind right now. When they reached the room, the servant quickly ushered him through and left. The room he was in seemed like a war room. There was a table in the center with a bunch of maps open on it and rows of armor mounted on its walls.

"Good, you're here." Celestia said with an air of seriousness.

"Yes, ma'am, here as ordered." He replied in a military manner. He could tell but those in room that this wasn't a time for politeness.

"Mike, this is Guard Commander Starlight. She is the leader of the guard and Equestria's top commander." Luna said as Starlight looked him over.

Starlight was a white Pegasus with a golden mane and tail, jade green eyes, and her cutie mark was of a black shield with two gold spears crossed in the center. "Princess Celestia has informed me that you are a trained military combatant."

"I am military trained like any other soldier but my expertise is the field of computers and information, ma'am." He replied.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me soldier? We don't have that kind of crap here. Are you trained to fight or not?" She asked sternly. All she wanted was a simple yes or no, not a monologue of what he does best.

"Yes, ma'am I am trained to fight." He replied intimidated. _'This is like basic training all over again' _

Starlight nodded but it was forced. She didn't think he could hold up in a fight but the Princesses said he was a trained soldier so who was she to question it. "Then you wouldn't mind being on the front lines in the upcoming battle."

Mike froze after hearing "frontline" and "battle". He was going back into a warzone and that was the last place he wanted to be. "I wouldn't mind it all ma'am." He stated trying to not show his nerves. The position of attention must've worked because Starlight nodded again before turning back to the map on the table.

"We will be departing for the Crystal Kingdom tomorrow Princess. Sombra's army is a week away at the most based on the scouting reports we have." Starlight said.

"Good make sure everypony is suited up and ready to go at dawn." Luna said with an air of command.

"Yes Princess." Starlight bowed then left to give the orders. There were a lot of things to do before tomorrow and she would ensure everything went like clockwork.

"Will you be prepared by tomorrow Mike?" Celestia asked the human.

"Yes Princess."

"Good go pack what you need. Once the army starts moving tomorrow-." Celestia said before Mike cut her off.

"It won't stop until its destination is reached. How long would it take?" He asked.

"It will be travel by train and they are already being modified to carry supplies and troops. The trip won't take longer than a day." Celestia stated before adding. "If you ever cut me off again then you will be reprimanded. This isn't play time now Mike, this is serious. I'm sure your commanders didn't appreciate being cut off by their subordinates did they?"

"No Princess." He replied.

"Do it again and it's a week in the dungeon. Am I clear?" Celestia asked with a sharp tone.

"Yes Princess."

"Leave and go prepare. You will be up and ready to go at your normal time." Luna ordered as he saluted and walked out.

When he was out of earshot, Luna turned to her sister. "I guess it's time again, right sister?"

Celestia sighed before looking back down at the table. "As much as I don't want to say it, yes it is. I thought it would never happen but it seems some ponies wish to keep forcing our hooves."

Luna looked towards a door that was magically sealed at the end of the room. "We step on the battlefield again after more than 1500 years." She said sadly.

Celestia nodded before also looking at the door. "Yes, we do."

-Scene Break-

"How long until the army reaches its destination?" Sombra asked.

"A week at the most my lord." His servant said.

Sombra nodded at his answer. "And the spies watching her?"

"Doing their jobs well. They are pushing for the Princesses to leave her at Canterlot if they decided to go with their army."

Sombra got the most evil smirk on his face. _'This would be easier than I thought! Not even the Elements could do anything at that point!' _"Do whatever you have to do to make sure she has to stay!"

"Yes my lord." With that the servant bowed out.

**And cut, we see that Mike is nothing more than a glorified pillow for 10 mares, Chrysalis takes Mike to first base and we find that that the Princess will have to walk onto a battlefield again. War never changes. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Chapter 18 should be out by the weekend.**

**I tried to do a kissing scene to the best of my abilities so don't be too harsh. Little bit of fluffiness before fighting. Stick around and check out my one-shots and let me know what you all think!**

**Till next time fellow Bronies and Pegasisters!**


	18. Chapter 18 To The Frontlines

**Ch. 18 To The Frontlines**

**Chapter 18 and this story is coming to its close very fast. I will do my utmost to ensure this story ends in a way you all will enjoy it for a long time afterwards. Will I revisit Mike in Equestria after this story? Most likely but not in this capacity, it might just be small 3 or 4 chapter short stories but not a big story like this. What that means is the next story like this I will be working on will be either my Legend of Spyro story or my D3 story (check profile for some info).**

**It sure has been a wild ride so far but stay with me as the ride isn't finished yet.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of their owners. Anypony have tickets to a Wonderbolts show?**

**Boogity Boogity Boogity, let's go reading boys and girls! (kudos if you know who says that!)**

Mike stood on the train platform awaiting the train like every other soldier. All around him there were guards and volunteers who were either saying goodbye to families or making sure their equipment was together. _'It's like deploying all over again.' _He though sadly. _'Wonder how many will come back.' _Some troops have already departed and the trains were being worked overtime to transport everything but it would most likely to take all day to get everything where it needs to be.

"Soldier!" A voice said behind him. He turned around only to see Starlight behind him, looking at him with a stern glare.

"Yes, ma'am?" He said as he stood at attention.

"At ease soldier." She said as he relaxed. "Nervous?"

Mike shook his head. "Not really, it isn't my first time being deployed."

Starlight raised an eyebrow. "It isn't?"

"It's my second time ma'am. Worrying too much makes you get nervous and getting nervous freezes you in battle. That isn't a mistake I plan on making." '_At least not this time._' He said that last part to himself. The first time he was engaged in a firefight he froze up as he lost his nerves and it cost him a lot. His freezing moment caused about five civilians to die and two of his comrades to be severely wounded. His commander had literally chewed him a new one before putting him on extra duty and taking away half a year of his pay and that was considered a light punishment after the fact. Anyone else would've been "under other than honorable discharge" to borderline "dishonorable discharge" and the only thing that saved him was the simple fact that he was the only one on the FOB (Forward Operating Base) that knew how to keep their computer equipment running.

"At least you know what you're doing then." She said with a small nod.

"I guess." He replied with a small grimace. _'No one wants to fight in a war but sometimes people force their hands.' _

Starlight looked to the horizon as a whistle blew in the distance. "You're on the next transport so get ready." She said as she left.

Mike said nothing and picked up his gear as the train came into view. _'Time to go I guess.' _ He thought as the train pulled into the station. Before he boarded he took one last look at the castle. _'Why does this feel so wrong?' _He wondered.

-Scene Change-

Celestia stared at her reflection in a mirror. She wore a gold helmet with a single spike sticking out in front of her horn and a gold chestplate with a purple gem in front and gold protectors over her legs above her slippers. Her mane and tail were held in a ponytail style with gold rings. _'How long has it been since I have worn this?' _She asked in her head.

"Sister?" Luna called from the door. Luna wore a silver helmet with a single light blue spike in front of her horn and a silver chestpiece under her black plate and extra protectors on her hooves and a back plate around her tail that covered her cutie mark. If she were a little taller she could pass as an exact match to Nightmare Moon in armor. (Look in profile for links to their exact pictures.)

Celestia noticed her sister's nervousness no matter how hard she tried to hide it. "I was just thinking Luna. It has been a long time since we were together like this."

Luna nodded sadly and walked to her sister. "I'm scared sister. I never liked us being in battle in the past and I wish we didn't have to now."

Celestia couldn't look at her sister. She didn't like this either and her sister was never one for battle. It broke her heart when she saw her sister kill but nonetheless Sombra had to be stopped. She would offer him one final chance but after that there was no being locked away in a stone prison this time. She wouldn't leave him alive if he would do this again. "You know what the likely outcome of this will be right?"

Luna looked at herself in the mirror knowing she wouldn't be able to for a long while afterwards. "Sombra on the field unmoving and us covered in blood again." She replied sadly.

Celestia nodded and wrapped a wing around her sister. "It's almost time for us to depart. Let's make sure everything is set."

"Sisters." Moon said from the door. "Are you sure you want me to remain here?" She asked with a frown.

"That would be best. We cannot leave the castle undefended in case somepony wants to take advantage of this." Celestia said as she turned to her. "I am placing all of my trust in you to ensure everything is alright here. Don't make me rethink my choice."

Nightmare inclined her head. "I understand but I just have a bad feeling we are walking into a trap of some kind."

Celestia gave out a big sigh. "Don't worry sister. We won't be gone long." She moved over to Nightmare and gave her a hug. "Just please watch yourself."

Nightmare smiled and hugged her back. "I will but be careful you two."

Luna gave Nightmare a hug as well. "We will."

-Scene Change-

Mike was staring out the window as the trained rolled through the land. It would be a nice sight if his mind wasn't so focused on a field painted red.

"I bet you're thinking how a land so peaceful can be so deadly huh?" A pony to his left said.

"Something like that." Mike said.

"You never been on the border guard have you?" He was asked. Mike just shook his head. "Let me tell you, it isn't peaceful. We have to fend off small raiding parties and bandits that want to enter our lands." The pony replied with a sigh. "Name's Steel Runner."

"Mike." Mike replied in kind. "Why Steel Runner?"

"My parents named me that after my great-grandfather was in involved in the many invasions during Princess Luna's exile. He was a blacksmith that became a scout later on and always wore steel armor. He could almost outrun the fastest Earth ponies even in his armor." Steel Runner said with a small smile. "What about you?"

Mike turned back to the window. "Mine just picked a name that fit. No real reason just that it worked."

"I see. You don't seem like you belong on the front. You seem more like a support." He informed Mike.

"You would be right. I was trained like every other soldier that enters Basic but my MOS (Military Occupational Specialty) is an IT Specialist. We deal with computers and networking equipment." He replied as Steel Runner gave him an odd look. "It means we make sure every base and outpost can send and receive orders and information at all times. If something happens to make a base lose connection we make sure it's fixed quickly or else we are leaving thousands of troops without a way to contact each other."

Steel Runner sat in thought. "So you are the one who makes sure everypony is connected no matter where they are?"

"Pretty much, you could say people call us cowards until they need their computer equipment fixed. My job is pretty understaffed at only a few thousand soldiers compared to the rest but our job is one of the most difficult. I wouldn't trade it for anything though; I work best in high stress environments for some reason." Mike answered truthfully.

"Sounds like fun." Steel Runner joked.

"Sure is, especially when it takes you five hours to set something up only to have to break it all down because you messed up somewhere in the first hour. Your commanders would be laughing as you are eating the dirt for the next 30 minutes." Mike said as he and Steel Runner laughed.

"You're alright Mike." Steel Runner said.

"Same to you Steel." Mike said as the train began to slow down. That only meant one thing. The train had arrived at the Crystal Kingdom.

-Scene Change-

Sombra stared at the vast expanse of land before him and in the distance stood Canterlot. "Is everything in position?"

"Almost my lord. The army is a few days from the Crystal Kingdom and the Element bearers are almost ready to be captured." A scout replied.

"Have the spies capture the Elements in two days at night. We will begin our assault when the army engages the Royal Forces." Sombra said eagerly.

"Yes my lord." The scout left to spread the orders.

"They actually believe the decoy numbers were that large that the Princesses needed to go as well. They are making my job too easy." He said aloud. A little copy magic on his troops ensured that the number of troops was larger than it was. "I'm surprised the Princesses haven't found the entrance into the city from the old cave at the bottom of the mountain. The entire city will be taken in the confusion and when the Princesses return they will either submit or die. Amazing what a little living nightmare can do."

The stage was almost set and it wouldn't be long before Sombra's ambition became a reality.

**And that's a cut. I know it was a little short but this was the buildup. Next chapter will start the battle of the Crystal Kingdom and yes, Cadence and Shining Armor will make an appearance in it.**

**Before you all fight me on the MOS let me say this. I have been in the role of an IT Specialist in the Army before and it isn't easy. It takes a lot of study to learn how to set up routers and switches to exact client specifications. Most of the computer equipment today is automated but it still takes a lot of work and effort to learn just how they work. Not to mention the fact that no one in the Army can do their job without IT personal. Almost everything in the Army requires a network connection and if the network goes down it's our job as IT specialists to fix the network side of the house. If we don't do our job then the Army can't do its job, plain and simple. **

**Chapter 19 will be out sometime next week and I'll try to put one of the one-shots out as well. Take note that some one-shots might become two-shots or more depended on how I feel and how you all respond to them.**

**On a positive note I am pleased to announce that my D3 two-shot has almost caught up to my Atronach story in views. I would like to see more reviews on it but beggars can't be choosers. Either way, thank you all for reading it and I hope you all stick around for more!**


	19. Chapter 19 A Fight and A Surprise

**Ch. 19 A Fight and A Surprise**

**Chapter 19 and we got a fight on our hooves everyone! Sorry if a large part of the battle is missing but the majority of the action takes place in the Battle for Canterlot in the next chapter.**

**This story has reached over 12k views and every new chapter I post seems to bring in about 3 or 4 new favorites and followers, so thank you all for liking this story and giving it a chance. I hope these last couple chapters make you all want to keep re-reading this story for a long time to come.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of Hasbro, save for any OC ponies.**

**It's reading time everypony!**

"Have they made any moves since yesterday?" Celestia asked Starlight in the command tent.

"No they just appeared and did nothing." Starlight answered back. "They number around 5,000 strong."

Mike was silent though with his rank he shouldn't even be in here at all but when one of the rulers asks for you to be there then you have to suck it up. _'5,000? That…..doesn't seem right. How could Sombra find that many ponies willing to follow him?' _He kept that thought to himself though. He was distracted by Twilight's brother shooting him glances out the corner of his eyes and knew that Twilight must've told him. _'Great, I'm about to get my ass kicked by an over-protective brother.' _

Celestia decided it was enough for now. "Return to your posts and we will resume this after lunch." She said as ponies began filing out.

Mike was about to leave until Shining Armor stopped him. "Hey soldier. I want to speak with you." He said as he walked outside and behind the tent.

Mike threw a glance at Celestia before following. He found Shining waiting patiently on a small hill and went to him. He also took a better look at him. Shining was a white Unicorn with a blue mane and tail supplemented by dark blue and light blue streaks with blue eyes and cutie mark of a six pointed magenta star on a shield with three light blue stars on top. He was dressed in his guard captain uniform for the coming battle.

Shining turned towards him. "I hear you're the one dating my sister." He said, cutting straight to the chase.

"Something like that." Mike replied to him. How do you tell the older bother you were seeing his younger sister along with her friends, two Princesses, a Changeling Queen and a darker side of a Princess?

Shining narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'something like that'? Either you are or you aren't."

Mike thought about it for a second. "You can say I am seeing her but you might want to ask the Princesses what is going on. If I try to explain it you wouldn't believe it."

"Are you cheating on my sister?" Shining was beginning to get mad. "Celestia help you if you are!"

"As I said, talk to the Princesses. If I explained it you wouldn't believe me." Mike repeated warily. He figured Shining was about to hit him if the shaking hooves were any indication.

"Am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Shining threatened. He wasn't going to let this go until he got a straight answer.

"Shining!" Cadence said from behind him. Outwardly, Mike wasn't showing anything but inwardly he was mentally cheering. _'Saved by the Princess of Love! Thank you Lord!' _

Shining began to sputter. "Dear…uh….I was just having a friendly chat."

Cadence eyed him before looking at Mike. "Nice to see you again Mike. How are you fairing?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "About as well as I can I guess. Considering the situation I'm in."

Cadence inclined her head. "I understand. Love can come from the most unexpected places but please don't forsake it simply because of one problem. Everything can be solved with time."

Shining did a double take. "Cadence, you know what is going on?"

"Of course I do dear. I'm one of the ones that helped it happen." She told him with a smile.

"Then please tell me what it is. Is he going behind my sister's back?" Shining all but begged his wife.

Cadence merely giggled at Shining's face. "Some ponies might think it like that, but the truth is he is currently in a relationship with 10 ponies."

Shining paused for a second before the volcano exploded. "SO HE IS CHEATING ON MY SISTER! YOU BUCKER!" he yelled before tackling Mike on the ground. He was about to punch Mike until a magic bolt shot him away.

"Captain Shining Armor, you will not harm my mate!" Luna exclaimed with her horn still flaring.

Shining shook some dirt from his mane when that last part hit him. "Princess….surely you don't mean that you are running around behind your sisters students back?"

Cadence shook her head at Shining. "No dear, he is currently in a herd which your sister is a part of."

Shining went completely still and his face became blank. _'My sweet sister is sharing with 9 others?' _"Who else is involved in this?" He asked hesitantly as Luna helped Mike up.

Luna glanced at Shining before replying. "Other than Twilight and myself, there is Celestia, Chrysalis" Shining gave a slight shiver. "my other half Nightmare, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie."

Shining remained blank before suddenly laughing. "This has to be a joke right? There's no way anypony would accept that."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Has my sister or myself ever lied about anything?"

Shining stopped laughing. "You mean-"

"He is indeed in a herd with us." Celestia said as she stepped into view. "We all had a long talk about this and decided it was the best way to settle this. Twilight was the one who spearheaded the idea." She said as she stopped beside Mike.

"My sister suggested this? She got mad when I touched one of her toys when she was a filly, she never shared anything." Shining couldn't believe his ears.

"It's true sir. She was the one who suggested it and everything." Mike confirmed with a frown. If Shining acted this way, how were Twilight's parents going to act?

Shining finally calmed down after that. "Very well but know, I am watching you and if you hurt her in any way not even Celestia will save you." He threatened again before adding. "I guess you'll be my future brother-in-law then as well."

Mike went red after that. "Don't expect that for a long time. I'm still getting use to the idea."

"Fair enough." Shining relented before they heard hooves approaching.

"Princess, the enemy army is moving!"

"Already?!" Luna gasped. "Get everypony in position now!"

The pony saluted before rushing off and horns were blowing throughout the camp. "Shining, get to your troops. Cadence get back into the castle and erect the barrier. Mike you're with us on the front." Celestia ordered as Shining saluted before running off and Cadence flew back to the city.

"Princess, are you sure I should be on the front? Last time that happened I ate a rocket and now suffer from PTSD." Mike said nervously.

"This isn't the time for cold hooves Mike. We will be right there with you." Luna said as she nuzzled him.

"Alright, I'll try not to freeze." He joked before they took off for the front lines.

-Scene Break-

Sombra and his troops were waiting for the signal under Canterlot. "Has the army engaged the Princesses?"

"Yes my lord, they have begun the battle."

Sombra wore the biggest grin on his face. "And our "guests""?

"Secured for transport." The servant replied.

"Begin the takeover!" Sombra ordered as his troops streamed from everywhere. In all corners of Canterlot, guards were being overwhelmed and the city was being lost. Nightmare was doing her best to rally the guards but the city was taken over soon after.

Sombra chuckled from the throne room. This was almost too easy. "How are your new accommodations Nightmare?"

Nightmare gave him a big sneer from her position. She was currently held by magic chains and around her were the Mane Six in a similar position, except one.

"Let Fluttershy go Sombra!" Rainbow yelled.

Fluttershy was currently chained up at Sombra's feet. "Why? She is having fun right?" He asked her as she was shaking with fear. "See she is having a blast!" He chuckled as he reached down with a hoof and touched her mane. Fluttershy was about to pass out in fear and Sombra was enjoying every minute of it.

Nightmare's mind was going a mile a minute. _'There has to be a way to get a message to Celestia and Luna! Wait…..Chrysalis isn't here and Mike is connected to the Hive!' _Nightmare had a plan, now all she had to do was execute it.

-Scene Break-

"Twilight hasn't been here since last night?" Chrysalis asked Spike.

"No she never returned from Applejack's. I'm really worried about her." Spike replied sadly. The one person he considered a mother up and vanished and he was alone for the first time in his life.

"I'm sure she'll be home. When she returns can you inform her that I need to see her?" Chrysalis asked as she put a hoof on his head.

"Sure!" Spike replied with a hint of a smile that turned bigger when she tossed him a gem from her stash.

As she turned to leave she became dizzy before collapsing. She awoke in a familiar misty place and noticed Nightmare was there heavily breathing and panicking.

"Chrysalis, no time to explain but I need you to take a message to Mike fast!" She said rapidly.

Chrysalis stood up straight. "What is it?"

Nightmare was rapidly disappearing as her magic was fading from using it to aid in the defense earlier. "Tell Mike…..decoy army was trap…..Canterlot fallen….Sombra is here…..Elements captured." She got out before she collapsed and disappeared from her mind.

Chrysalis awoke with Spike looking over her worriedly. "Are you ok?" he asked as she bolted upright.

"I got to go…I'll explain later!" She said as she bolted out the door. She sent out a mental call to her children and told them to meet at the Hive. She wasn't about to let her new home be taken by Sombra. Her children and herself were going to aid Canterlot.

-Back at the Crystal Kingdom Battlefield-

Mike was panting heavily. All around him the enemy was dying but something else was up. _'This seems too easy. Despite heavy numbers they are dying too quickly.' _He thought as he brought his spear up to block another attack before pulling back and impaling his attacker on his spear. His entire body was soaked in blood and he doubted the stain on his skin would ever wash off. Off to his left he saw Luna cutting through enemies left and right with her sister providing magical support. Luna had a blank expression but Mike could see tears at the corners of her eyes. Celestia was no better as she lobbed magic onto a group of enemies.

"_Mike!" _Chrysalis replied in his mind. _"No time for talk. Canterlot has fallen, Nightmare and the Mane six have been captured and Sombra is in Canterlot!" _

"_Are you sure?!" _Mike replied in horror. If Sombra is there, that means….

"_The army you are fighting is a decoy! He was luring the Princesses away by pretending the army had a number advantage!" _She finished quickly.

'_That's why this didn't feel right! Sombra didn't have that many, this is an advanced form of illusion to trick us.' _He thought as he dodged another attacker and planted his spear in its neck. _"I'll inform the princesses, we'll be there soon!" _He replied as he pulled away from her. "Princesses! This is trap!" he yelled as he saw them look at him.

"What do you mean?" Celestia yelled as her magic obliterated another enemy. Her front was soaked by blood that was flying from everywhere it seemed.

"Sombra isn't here! He's in Canterlot and he has the Elements and Nightmare! This was a decoy to lure you both away!" He replied as he stabbed another enemy. "He doesn't have this many troops, it's an illusion he used to trick us!"

Luna eyes narrowed dangerously as she glanced at her sister. Celestia nodded before she charged up her horn and let out a very strong burst of magic that caused the enemies around her to be obliterated. Luna then charged her own attack and fired it in a narrow stream in front of her that took out everypony there. "He's right sister. Not many of them bled."

Celestia grinded her teeth together. Sombra had played them all for fools and she hated it. "Tell our forces to push forward. I want this enemy dead!" She yelled as the ponies around her balked at her tone. Their Princess wanted the enemy dead with no prisoners? Celestia didn't care at this point. Her own city was taken by that pony and her subjects were either dead or captured. She only wanted Sombra's head on a pike.

All around her the royal forces pushed the enemy back. Many enemy ponies started disappearing as the magic holding them disappeared and soon the real ponies were forced to retreat but no mercy was given by the Princesses. Luna was cutting them down and Celestia was literally tearing them apart with her magic.

Mike was stunned and scared at the seemingly benevolent Princesses destroying the enemy. _'Maybe telling them in panic wasn't the best idea.' _He said a silent prayer for the few enemies still fighting before rushing forward as well. _'May the lord please have mercy on me for what I have unleashed.' _

-Scene Break-

"Get the trains back here as soon as possible!" Starlight ordered as all around her, the Royal Forces were shaking their hooves in anger at being played, although some were also terrified to see the Princesses covered in blood and literally seething at Sombra's actions. Celestia relented at the end by taking only a few ponies prisoner and squeezing any information out of them.

"Have they always been like that deep down?" Mike asked Shining as he watched them.

"This is the first I have seen them like this. They might have been like this back in the warring days but this is unprecedented." Shining replied in a shaky voice. "They were probably like this back then but I never thought they would ever order something like that now."

Mike was doing his best to stay calm but that was broke when both Princesses turned towards him and beckoned him over. With shaky steps he walked over to them before saluting. "Do you need something Princess?"

Luna looked at him before pulling him close and kissing him soundly. He was taken by surprise and she used the chance to force her tongue into his mouth before pulling back. Mike was still stunned with Celestia did the same only she forced him into a wall before shoving her tongue in his mouth. "You are taking us all out to dinner after this is over." She said as she let him go and he was gasping for air. Celestia didn't care if her troops were watching with wide eyes.

"We aren't taking no for an answer. Understood?" Luna asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes…Princess." Mike gasped as he saw their eyes had a hard look in them. Where they that pissed that Sombra tricked them that they were turning their anger at him?

"Good, now stand up. Our mate will not look like some weakling in front of our forces!" Celestia ordered as a whistle blew in the distance. Mike stood up shaking but ready to dodge should they try anything else. He let out a breath as they walked away to discuss the strategy with Starlight.

Shining walked up to Mike. "You know I don't envy you when their heat cycle comes, right."

"Heat….cycle?" Mike said in horror. "Oh please no." He pleaded.

Shining merely shook his head sadly. "Afraid so man. Everypony gets one, that includes the Princesses and since they declared you their mate that means you are their target for it."

Mike's mind went into an overload state before he passed out on the platform and the ponies around him began laughing at his misfortune. What no one told him was that heat season for the Princesses was only a couple months away.

-Canterlot-

"My lord the army has been defeated." A servant replied as Sombra merely raised an eyebrow.

"That quickly huh? I guess the Princesses do have fire in them." He said aloud.

"Yes my lord. Celestia herself ordered a take no prisoner assault at the end."

That was news to Sombra. "Really now? I misjudged Celestia's patience." He said as he glanced at Nightmare. He had his trump card ready and all he had to do was make the mouse go to the trap. _'Other than Celestia's new backbone, everything is going well. Soon Equestria will fall.' _

**And that's the wrap for now. I apologize if you all wanted blow by blow action but I don't want to make you all wait for two weeks for one chapter. It's not fair to you all so I have put the majority of it for next chapter. You will see a lot of action then with Canterlot being the battleground.**

**I portrayed Shining as the overprotective big brother in this story looking out for his little sister. When he heard that Mike was in a relationship with her and other's he flipped because he thought Mike was cheating on her before he had all the information.**

**You might see the Princesses in heat season in an offshoot of the story after it is over but don't expect any clop. I seriously doubt this story needs it and I don't write it. I also hope to put the Mane Six's time with Mike during the month time skip after he agreed to the herd in another offshoot.**

**Will I write a sequel? Anything is possible but if I decide yes don't expect it anytime soon. I want to write my other stories but I will not abandon Mike. Keep an eye out for offshoots after this story concludes!**

**Out of the three one-shots voted, the D3 is already being written followed by the Halo one. The Skyrim one is in development but I do have a great inspiration in the form of The Legend of Saviik by MaChaoJustice so check it out if you want.**

**Till next time fellow Bronies and Pegasisters!**


	20. Chapter 20 To The Castle!

**Ch. 20 To The Castle!**

**Chapter 20 and this story is 2 chapters away from ending. *cue audience groan* I know but all good things have to come to an end sooner or later but remember I will revisit Mike again in the future.**

**On another note, the Halo one-shot will be delayed due to crappy writing. I got about a quarter of the way through it and looked back and thought "This is bad to the point that even I wouldn't want to read this as is." Yea, I wrote it crappy, shocking. It will get written for you all to read but it needs a lot of work.**

**One last note, I finished my other D3 one-shot between Auriel and the Nephalem, so go check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of Hasbro. Anyone found an Equestria portal yet?**

Mike regained consciousness as the train rolled through the countryside again. Sitting up, he saw numerous guard ponies still on edge as they approached Canterlot. _'How long was I out?' _He thought to himself.

"Finally awake I see?" Steel Runner said with a knowing smile. "How are you holding up after that?"

Mike shook his head. "A little shaky but fine. It wasn't the first time I had to kill before." He said tiredly.

Steel Runner's smile got bigger. "I was talking about the Princesses."

Mike's face went atomic red almost instantly. "I'm scared for my life but also somehow…..excited by it." he admitted while turning away. He could hear the entire train car shaking with laughter now.

"Somepony likes to be dominated!" Steel practically yelled in laughter as Mike just wanted to disappear into the seat. The car suddenly quieted as Starlight entered. "Has our soon-to-be king awoken yet?"

Steel Runner looked back as Mike attempted to hide under the seat. He was too big to fit under there though. "He's over here Commander!" Steel called to her as he threw him in the aisle. Mike got up and shot him a nasty glare.

"The Princesses are waiting for you." She said simply as motioned for him to follow her. Mike sighed before following her out, all while the car was laughing again. Mike felt like he was being led to his doom.

When they entered the Princesses car, Mike saw the Princesses sitting around another map, this time of Canterlot. As Starlight made her way over to them, Mike looked out the window thoughtfully. _'I hope they don't plan on stopping at the station. That is an almost certain death sentence.' _

"When we reach the station, I want everypony to find some cover and wait for the signal to charge. I want the enemy dead and Sombra either so beatdown that he never heals or his head impaled on a spear." Celestia told Starlight.

Mike shook his head as he announced his thoughts. "I don't agree on stopping at the station Princess."

Celestia raised her eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Sombra knows the quickest way from the Crystal Kingdom to Canterlot is the train. When the train reaches the station everyone will be funneling out a small door in the cars. All Sombra's forces have to do is set their sights on the doors and it's an instant killzone. The bodies will block the doors and leave us completely trapped." Mike said as he glanced at the map. "The castle is all the way in the back of the city, Sombra's forces have probably made it so we would be forced to take the longest route possibly to reach it. That's why we need every single troop we can get."

Luna frowned in thought while Celestia looked back at map. Starlight looked like she had grown a second head. _'He actually thought of all that?' _"How do you know all this?" She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"War." Mike said simply. "My country has been in plenty of them and after reading about them you pick up a few things. This train only goes to one place and after figuring out where it's a matter of concentrating the majority of your forces on the one point and catch the enemy by surprise. Sombra probably only has a couple hundred troops but if his leaders are smart enough, it's a simple matter of knowing where we are going and the best way to block us. The station would become a chokepoint turned killzone for us and a perfect opportunity for them." Mike saw Starlight looking at him with wide eyes. "If you read on history and wars you could figure this out as well." He told her as she shook her head.

'_Why are all the smart ones taken?' _Starlight lamented to herself. "Then what would you suggest?" She asked him.

Mike frowned as he noticed Canterlot growing closer every second. _'We're running out of time.'_ "Does the city have any siege weapons, such as catapults or Ballista?"

Celestia answered this time. "Only a couple catapults; they are housed on the outer castle walls."

"They haven't been used in centuries though. They would require a lot of maintenance to use again." Luna finished.

"That could be really good or really bad depending on the circumstances. If he neglected them then it's good but if he fixed them-" Mike let the sentence go.

"He could fire on the train before it approaches the station." Starlight finished for him.

"The best thing to do is stop a couple miles from the city and let the troops out. We can have the trains continue to the station at that point as a decoy. If we're lucky, they won't discover the ruse until we have entered the city and that will catch them by surprise." Mike said as he pointed to the main gate. "The most obvious choice of entry in any normal situation but Sombra doesn't have the numbers to watch both entrances so he would have to focus on where he thinks we will try to enter quickly."

"Which is the station." Celestia sighed tiredly. "Sombra will put all his eggs in one basket, so to speak, and attempt to get us when we depart the train. The train will act as a decoy and allow us to see if he got the catapults working. If he did then we would have to move fast or else the lookouts will discover us."

"What about the stallions pulling the train sister?" Luna asked her with some hesitation.

"Don't worry about us Princess. We know what to do." A conductor said from the door. "The station is only a few miles away. Will you be departing now?"

"Yes we will." Celestia said quickly as the conductor nodded and went to inform the stallions in front. A few seconds later and the train slowed down to a full stop.

"Everypony out of the trains!" Starlight ordered and eventually all the cars were emptying on the grassland.

"How long will it take you to return with more forces?" Celestia asked a conductor.

"The next train should arrive shortly and then it would take another 2 hours to get the rest." He replied. "Can you wait that long?"

Celestia sighed. "We don't have a choice. Do what you can." She said as the conductor nodded and after a few minutes of moving the train around, they took off back to the Crystal Kingdom.

-Scene Break-

Sombra was giddy with anticipation. Everything was going well and the ones that could stop him were currently chained to the floor. "I love it when a plan comes together, don't you my dear?" He asked Fluttershy who was still at his feet.

The reason Fluttershy was separated from the rest was simple; with a completely shy and innocent pony used as collateral then no pony would dare do anything. She was the perfect shield and if she would get frightened to death, well then that meant there was one less Element to worry about.

Fluttershy was curled up in a small ball and had shut her eyes to keep herself from seeing him. She was deathly afraid right now and just wished this was all a bad dream.

"Look, she's shaking like a leaf." Sombra remarked to her friends. "This really is a good day."

"You're a big bully Sombra." Pinkie told him as she ground her teeth.

"Bully huh? I prefer to think of myself as a future ruler but I guess I can deal with bully." He said as he put a hoof to his chin in mock thought.

"Future ruler? You? Don't make us laugh sicko!" Rainbow said as she narrowed her eyes.

"You ain't ruling nothing, the Princesses will see to that." Applejack said as she pulled at the chain.

Sombra merely chuckled. "The Princesses will do nothing and will be at my hooves along with you all. Maybe if you all be good, I'll give you all the honor of being concubines." He told them as their faces went from anger to shock and horror. "Of course we would have to keep in chained in the dungeons to prevent any escape but I'm sure I can think of something."

"You really are a sick creep!" Rarity yelled in disgust. The mere thought of this….trash even so much as getting near her made her stomach curl up.

Sombra went from a chuckle to a full blown laugh. "Perhaps you would like to volunteer to be first then, Miss Rarity. I can assure you it will be fun; for me at least." He finished as she immediately tried to distance herself from him.

Twilight was wishing that anypony would come through and help. She didn't even want to think about what Sombra would do to them in the meantime.

-Scene Break-

The trains had finished unloading and soon were heading back to the Canterlot Station as the Royal Forces were advancing quickly to the front gates of the city. Soon enough the forces were at the gate and prying them open quickly as shouts from the station were heard. The enemy had taken the bait and the majority of their forces were confused. With one last heave the gates were wrenched open and the entire force charged into the city with thunderous yells and cries.

"Cut them down! I don't want to see a single one left standing!" Starlight yelled as the enemy was caught and the fighting began. Pretty soon the ground was being soaked in blood and bodies from both sides were littering the streets.

Mike was currently making his way through an alley with a small squad. They were ordered to find any guards still holding out and rally them. They were making good progress and found a couple hiding spots that had a few guards in them and soon they were slowly overpowering the enemy. _'This seems too easy. He has to have something planned.' _Mike thought wearily as they once again stepped into the open.

Once they did, a trap was sprung. On the roof tops were numerous black clad ponies holding spears and throwing javelins. "Surrender to us or be cut down!" One of them ordered.

"Sir?" One of the ponies behind him whispered. He was a little frightened until he saw the smirk on Mike's face.

"It's about time you all got here." He said to the air. The ponies on the roof tensed before they were bombarded by numerous black insect-like ponies. Caught by surprise, the ponies were instantly overwhelmed and soon dead as the Changelings screeched their victory. "I am constantly reminded of why I love you guys." Mike said as they accepted his praise before flying off to another part of the city.

High above the city, Changelings were swarming and hassling Sombra's forces. Chrysalis was commanding them based on what she received from her children that were spread throughout the city in disguise when she got Nightmare's message. She knew where to hit the enemy and how to inflict maximum damage in hit-and-run attacks. "We will defend our new home with all our might to repay what we owe. Let's show them what we can do!" She yelled to the sky as her children fought with increased vigor. Her homeland was under attack and she would defend it till death.

After the failed trap, Mike and his squad were nearing the front of the castle. They were covered in blood as they discovered the Sombra had way more troops than predicted. When they reached the castle gates they were surprised to see that there were bent open with powerful magic. "That's one way to make an entrance to your castle I guess." Mike said aloud as all around them the Royal Forces were slaughtering any enemy still remaining.

"That it is, how are you holding up?" Starlight asked as she approached him.

"I'm about as well as you can be when covered in blood." He gestured to his bloodstained uniform. The fact that had to kill in close combat was mentally jarring as opposed to barely seeing your target from a distance, plus it was going to take a long time to wash the pony blood from his body. It was a miracle he hadn't thrown up yet.

Starlight nodded her head. "The Princesses rushed ahead; they are probably in the throne room or close to it by now. You need to get up there and help them."

Mike saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

"Not without me." Chrysalis said from behind him. Mike turned around to see her wearing an smirk over her face. "Can't start this party without me can you?" She asked sweetly.

Mike sighed reluctantly. "No, I guess we can't." She nodded before they both ran off into the castle, killing all those who stood in their way.

Starlight watched them go with a heavy sigh. "Be safe you two, I have a feeling that this will be the hardest fight yet." She whispered to the wind. In her mind, she knew this was too easy; Sombra had a plan or else he would've been on the field with his forces. For once in her life, prayed to anypony that they would make it unscathed.

-Scene Break-

"The Princesses finally join us at last." Sombra said excitedly as Celestia and Luna broke down the door. Outwardly, he was laughing and joking but inwardly the expressions on their faces and the inferno in their eyes scare him to no end. He never saw this side of them before but he still had his plan to do.

"You've lost Sombra, surrender now and you might get off with lifetime imprisonment!" Celestia ordered him heatedly.

"Are you upset that I took your home?" He mocked her. "Because if you are, it was my intention."

"Last chance fiend, surrender or die!" Luna said as she readied her weapons. Sombra laughed before holding up Fluttershy.

"Attack me and this little one ends you directly in your line of attack." He said as he saw them hesitate. "I knew it you both are too scared for her. If you fear for her then how much would you fear for your lover?"

The Princesses eyes widened at that. "You wouldn't!" Celestia shot out.

Sombra's face sported a smirk as he summoned more chains and caught the princesses by surprise. "I would and will, I wonder if he would survive what I have planned." He stated as he looked towards Nightmare. "The mind is a fickle thing, it keeps us alive and yet it could easily kill us. All it takes is a little illusion….or living nightmare." He laughed as he made his way to Nightmare.

"Get away from me!" She spat at him. Sombra laughed again as he reached her and nuzzled her neck. The act alone, made her want to vomit and slap him at the same time.

"You are to be my queen in this new world I will build; surely you don't wish to start our rule off on the wrong hoof?" He questioned her as she reared her head back and slammed it against his; breaking his nose.

"Go buck yourself!" She swore at him as the others wore shocked expressions. The never heard anypony swear like that before.

"That isn't the way to treat your husband." He said as his nose started bleeding. "Maybe I'll just trade you for your sister; at least she won't be as hard to break." He sneered before looking at Luna. "Of course you would join the concubines in the dungeon as I can't leave you free."

"**THOU SHALT NOT TOUCH ME FIEND!" **Luna shouted as her old accent came out.

"You'll be singing a different tune when the show starts." Sombra said as he looked back to the door. It was almost show time and what a show it would be.

**Cut, and that's 20! Only 2 chapters left, although if next chapter becomes too long I'll make an additional third. In this chapter, Nightmare swore and Sombra told them all he would make them his. What a wonderful ending this shaping up to be….I hope you all like it.**

**I will probably get complaints about Sombra's behavior but I wanted to give you all something different. I added some bad guy elements to the story and show that Equestria can be just as bad as our world. I apologize if this rubs you all the wrong way but that's how it is I guess. Also, if you all want to see a one-shot between Mike and Starlight then leave a comment in the review section.**

**Read, review and show some love by reading my other stories! The next chapter will be out before next Friday and the Halo one-shot will either be out by Sunday or next Wednesday guaranteed.**

**Till next time fellow Bronies and Pegasisters!**


	21. Chapter 21 Fighting a Living Nightmare

**Ch. 21 Fighting a Living Nightmare**

**Here we are at chapter 21 and this story has reached the 15k view mark! I seriously want to thank you all for the support and I sincerely hope you all continue to read this story long after it ends. The Skyrim one-shot is still in planning, mainly because of the fact that this story is at its end and I have to write the next Chapter of Were It So Easy. Keep your eyes peeled for it and for the conclusion of this as well!**

**I got a guest review that I want to respond to but can't because of no account. It's not a rant so don't worry but they did bring up valid points that I want to explain, so godzillafan1 this is for you and anyone else still slightly confused. 1) Grammar errors- This is pretty much going to happen in any story. I run my chapters through spell check 3 times and still I find grammar and spelling errors eventually. Its human error that you never catch until someone points out and I apologize for any. 2) Sombra- I am aware he died but for this story's sake he didn't. I may not have watched season 3 yet but I have gathered that he was killed but there are stories on here that take place after season 4 and still include Sombra so for my story just assume he survived. 3) Have I ever seen the show- Yes I have just not fully yet. I have only seen season 1 and about 90% of season 2 so far so please excuse any inaccuracies that come from this. I appreciate the review and I am glad you do like the story despite the points you have mentioned and I do hope you continue to stick around for the end! ^^**

**Credit for the idea of this chapter goes to broniesb4hoenies. Thank you dude for giving me the great idea!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of their owners. I fought Molestia and Molestia won….**

**Story time everpony!**

Mike and Chrysalis were running through the halls of the castle as quickly as they could. While they were running, Mike's mind was moving at a mile a minute. _'This entire ordeal is just way too easy! There has to be something we are missing but what is it? What does Sombra have planned?' _He thought frantically. By all accounts the battle should be over and the Princesses successful and yet they haven't ran into anyone inside the castle yet. There was something in the air and yet he couldn't place a finger on it. It felt as if they had walked into the biggest trap and yet nothing happened so far. "Chrysalis, do you get the feeling we walked into a trap?"

"I do but we can't do anything if nothing has appeared yet." She said as they continued to run. They still had a few floors to go before they reached the throne room and the quicker they got there the faster this would all be over.

Mike was about to respond until he felt a strange pull acting on him. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around until he felt it again. It was pulling him in the opposite direction and yet it felt like it was leading him to something. Chrysalis noticed him stop and looked back at him. "What are you doing? We need to hurry!" She said frantically.

"I'll catch up with you; I need to check something out." He said as he stared in the opposite direction with narrowed eyes.

Chrysalis only shook her head. "I can't leave my King by himself. Wherever you go, I'm going too."

Mike only let out a sigh. "Chrysalis, I won't be long. Nothing will keep me from helping you all out in this. I promise."

Chrysalis was about to refuse again until Mike walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "You better not die, idiot." She said as she hugged him back and a few tears came out of her.

"Hey, it's me." He joked.

"That's why I'm worried. You aren't a combat pony." She shot back but shook her head. "You better not leave us or else I will haunt you." With that she took off again, leaving Mike alone in the hallway.

"I have no reason to leave anymore, Chrysalis. My family probably thinks I'm dead and are in mourning but they know I died doing what I love." Mike whispered to the air as he took off in the opposite direction.

-Scene Change-

Sombra laughed with glee as he saw them split up. It was time to activate his plan and his moment of triumph was close at hand. He was a little confused why the human went back but shook it off as cowardice. "See Princess, your chosen mate has fled but don't worry I'll make sure he gets a "proper" sendoff." He said with an insane look in his eyes.

Celestia was barely able to hide the smirk that wanted to grace her lips. She might not be able to use magic while chained but she did feel the magically tug on Mike. Some strange magic was pulling Mike to somewhere and she had a very good conclusion of where he was going. "I think you're the one who will need that sendoff." She said acidly.

"Ever the optimist, even when shackled." Sombra said as he walked to Nightmare. "It's time to use your powers my dear."

Nightmare just spat in his face again. "You don't control me."

Sombra wiped his face again. "Are you sure about that? If you do, I will allow dear Fluttershy to go free, but if you don't…." Sombra gave an insane look. "I wonder how much she will scream in pain when impaled on a spear. I can guarantee you that I know where to impale her to make her slowly bleed out while inflicting maximum pain and torture. Would you like that on your conscious?" He finished as he threw a smirk over at Fluttershy, who desperately tried to back away.

Nightmare's eyes were wide with shock as he finished his statement. She looked to the others for help but they were just as fearful as she was. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If she did what he asked then there was a good chance they lose Mike but if she doesn't she would be forever hated for her inability to help Fluttershy. Tears started leaking from her eyes as she made a decision. _'I'm sorry my love. Please forgive me.' _

-Scene Break -

The pull Mike felt was leading him further from the throne room and deeper into the castle than he had been. It seemed like every time he turned he went further down until he came to a stone hallway that held wooden doors with small openings near the top. _'I guess Celestia does keep a dungeon.' _He thought humorlessly. As he stepped through the hallway he noticed that the rooms were clean and some of them had seen recent use. _'Even in this land there's crime. What else have I missed so far here?' _

Suddenly the walls started to shimmer and it felt like a spell was being cast around him. There was something going on and Mike readied his spear and waited until he heard a voice talking. What it said sent a chill through his body. _"You should've died!" _He heard echo around him. He took a step back in fear as the voice continued but then he heard more. _"You allowed us to die!" _A trio said sadly._ "You're the one that pulled the trigger!" _A foreign accent said in rage. _"You will die for your crimes!" _He heard them all say and the chill that went through his body turned to ice as grotesque figures emerged from the walls like ghosts. First was his own body that was just like the one he saw in his memory, the next was a family of three that died when he froze during his first action of combat, a father that had a hole in his left eye and a single arm attached to his torso that had a large hole from an explosion and was moving on legs that had bones sticking through it, a mother that looked like she was ran over by a tank which a smashed face with some of her brain sticking out the top and a crushed torso that was barely holding together, and finally a little girl who was no older than 6 that had half of her body completely missing and part of her entrails were dragging behind her, and two more Taliban fighters appeared from his right. He recognized them as the first time he killed another human. One had a chest that was riddled with bullet holes and had glazed eyes and the other was missing an arm and most of his legs and the top of his head from a grenade that exploded too close to him.

Mike was back peddling frantically at this point in fear. He had no idea what was going on and only wanted to get away as fast as he could. He turned around quickly and ran down the hallway as the voices continued to echo around him and in his head.

-Scene Break-

Fluttershy was tucked safely under Luna's wing as Nightmare launched her spell with regret all over her face. Luna wanted to be angry at her for placing their mate in a hard spot but she couldn't. If she was given the same option she would've done the same thing. The only thing they can do at this point is hope that Mike can figure out what was going on and rise above it.

Sombra was still smirking as he watched what was transpiring. "It's amazing when a plan comes together. The mind is a very fickle thing and is potent enough to kill without ever realizing it. Now Princess, it is I who holds the cards. I told you before, you should've killed me when you had the opportunity but you didn't. I will give you two choices; swear to serve me for eternity and I will let him go or watch as he slowly goes mad and dies by his own guilt."

Celestia gave him no answer and instead only narrowed her eyes at him. Internally, she was scared for Mike but all it takes one small glimmer of hope and anything can be overcome and this was no different. She felt a small ripple of magic when Nightmare cast her spell and knew that Nightmare had done some things different than what Sombra wanted. She gave him his show but also gave Mike the ability to overcome his guilt; all he had to do was find out what it was.

-Scene Break-

Mike lost track of how long he was running but it seemed that no matter how much he ran, he couldn't escape the torment of those chasing him. His entire body was stuck in autopilot as he ran and he soon came to a screeching halt in front of a door that looked like it was opened in a hurry. It was forced open by repeated kicks and was splintered at the hinges and yet it seemed sturdy enough to ward off those chasing him or so he hoped. As quick as he could he stepped into the room and shut the door before bolting it locked.

As he stopped to catch his breath he took a glance around the room and he saw numerous empty racks and stands. _'An armory perhaps?' _He thought as he continued into the room. His theory was proven when he saw weapons and armor that had fallen from the walls and littered the floor. It was then he felt the familiar pull of magic as he regained complete control over his body. He had inadvertently followed the pull even during his frantic escape and yet he found himself in the place it was leading him. It pulled him towards the back of the room and to another door but this one was different; this door was still sealed by magic and looked impenetrable to any normal means. "Why lead me here if I can't open the door?" He asked out loud. As if in response the door suddenly glowed before the locks came off and the magic dissipated and the door swung open. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised anymore. This land seems to have a mind of its own." He said as he shook his head and moved into the room.

This room was completely different than the previous and yet nothing lined the walls. _'Why was this room kept sealed if there's nothing here?' _He thought angrily. He was led away from the battle for nothing!

As he turned to walk out of the room though, his ears caught a sound of something crashing to the ground. He spun around quickly and brought his weapon in front of him, ready to ward off an attack but nothing was there. He lowered his weapon in confusion and then a hint of metal in the far corner caught his eye. It barely stood out in the dimly lit room and it wasn't a surprise that he missed it on first inspection. Something drew him to the corner; he didn't know what it was but something was whispering to him to approach and approach he did. Glass littered the floor around but that wasn't what held his attention though; what did was the object that was lying in the now glassless case.

He heard the telltale signs of a door being pounded on and knew the figures were at the armory door and yet he didn't care as he slowly reached out to touch the thing he was missing the most; his weapon that he lost when he first got here. Lying in the center of the case was his M16 Assault Rifle. His baby was back in his possession and he felt as if a final piece had finally clicked into place in his soul.

The door was starting to buckle under the relentless pounding it was receiving and Mike slowly turned around to face it. He saw a small hand reach through the splintered wood and knew the door wouldn't hold much longer. He thought of his family mourning his passing and all his friends that he had growing up, every up and down moment in his life and every smile and frown, every laugh and every tear. He closed his eyes and waited for the door to break.

"_What the hell is this Private?" _He heard a voice ask.

"_Separation paperwork Drill Sergeant." _He heard himself say. He opened his eyes to a familiar office that he had been in multiple times.

Drill Sergeant Yates was sitting behind a desk and looking at Mike. _"Would you mind telling me why this paperwork came across my desk?" _Yates questioned in an even tone. Whenever Yates used an even tone it meant someone was going to have a bad day and Mike was in the crosshairs.

"_I don't have an answer Drill Sergeant." _He replied evenly. "I did have an answer." Mike said quietly. "I wanted to leave and go home." He saw Yates give him a blank stare for a few seconds before replying.

"_Private, I want you to pay attention to this." _Yates said before taking the papers off his desk and shredding them. _"The only way you are leaving my Fort is with a beret on your head and a packet of papers telling you where to go next for training. I haven't had one soldier quit on me yet in my three years and I will be damned if you do in my last cycle. I will make you a soldier whether you like it or not." _Yates told him in that even tone. _"Go back to your barracks, get to sleep, and wake up with a better attitude tomorrow. If it's the last thing I do on this ball we call earth, you will be leaving here a damn soldier." _Yates finished with narrowed eyes.

"_Yes Drill Sergeant." _Mike replied in a depressed tone. With that acknowledgement, the scene faded and another took its place. It was a run day and Yates ordered Mike into A group. _"If you fall out then it's going to add another mile onto our run." _Yates told him as everyone behind him groaned. Yates ordered him to the front of the formation and Mike was dreading that run ever since. He made it to the two mile mark somehow before dry heaving on the side of the road.

The scene changed again and Mike was looking at a trench wall that was before him. _'NIC at night.' _He thought happily. _'Something I was extremely afraid of until it happened.' _Drill Sergeant Caster was on top of the wall looking at us in the trench before receiving a go from the towers. _"GET OUT OF THE TRENCH! GO GO GO!" _He yelled before everyone started crawling up the wall. They already heard the M240 rounds as they started low crawling under barbed wire. Mike simply watched as he saw people accidently kicking others in the face. "We were afraid at the start but brave at the end." Mike said as he watched himself stand up at the end of the course. From this angle he could see a small smirk on Yates face as the First Sergeant was high fiving the soldiers coming out of the wire. "Every now and then, the cadre did something like that to make themselves more likeable and it worked every time." He whispered as the scene faded again.

The next scene was at the final FTX called Victory Forge. The Drill Sergeants simulated a mortar attack and a raid and around the FOB were soldiers pretending to be wounded. They had to repel the fake attack and treat the wounded at the same time and Mike had been part of the rescue squad to get those who weren't in the camp to safety. After the simulation ended, Lieutenant Sealand addressed them. _"Warriors, you all just went through a potential attack that could happen at any time. You never know when it will happen and you can't fully prepare for it but it will happen. Most of you will probably fear that day but it's how you deal with that fear that will determine the outcome. Are you going to run and leave everyone behind or are you going to fight back with all you got. Only you can answer that question when the time comes." _

The final scene was back in Drill Sergeant Yates office. _"I told you that the only way you were leaving was with a beret on your head didn't I." _Yates said with a small smirk.

"_Yes Drill Sergeant." _Mike replied. _"I want you to take what your Commander said to heart. You were afraid when you got here but now look at you. You may not be the model soldier but no can say you are a quitter either. The person in front of me is a lot more different than 10 weeks ago and I want you to stay that way. Take whatever the world throws at you and throw it back twice as hard Private. That is my last piece of advice to you." _Yates finished as he gave Mike a final handshake. _"Get back to your barracks, tomorrow is graduation." _

"_Yes Drill Sergeant!" _Mike said loudly before leaving with a smile on his face. Mike didn't notice until now that Yates also had a smile on his face as well.

Mike opened his eyes and was back in the armory with the door ready to split but he felt calm. He froze up once and he got a family killed. _'Not again.' _He thought angrily. _"I'm not going to freeze again.' _He stood, tall and proud, and loaded a magazine into his rifle. The door busted open at that moment and Mike began firing.

-Scene Break-

Sombra's eyes narrowed as he saw the human put something into the object in his hands and pointed it at the door. As he saw the door open flashes started to appear at the end of the object and his pursuers flinched as they were hit by something. _'This isn't possible; they shouldn't be getting hit at all! They're nothing but apparitions of ghosts!" _

Nightmare saw his face contort and smirked. He said he wanted Mike to be swallowed by his fear but he didn't say that they had to be fake. The apparitions were empty shells of armor that she gave life and flesh to. They would run out of magic in a few minutes and then Sombra would be the final obstacle. _'Checkmate, Sombra.' _She thought in glee.

-Scene Break-

'_Do these things ever die?!' _Mike thought as he fired another shot at himself. It seemed that no matter where he hit them, they would fall down and get back up. The only thing he managed to do was keep them in front of him but he was running low on ammo and he only found three magazines with his rifle; and two of them were already empty. As he began to count his rounds remaining something happened with one of the figures. It began to shake and move erratically until it just fell apart. Pieces of metal collapsed around where the figure was and suddenly Mike understood. _'They must've been made by magic and it must be disappearing.' _As if on cue the other figures started to shake violently before collapsing as well.

Mike let out a sigh of relief after the final one collapsed. "For what it's worth…I'm sorry for you all." He whispered before running off again. There was one last pony to take down before everything was said and done. "I'm coming every one; just hold on for a little longer."

**And cut and print! Chapter 21 is in the books and we have one more to go before the epilogue. Through some incredibly advanced form of writing called condensing I was able to cut out some unnecessary parts and shorten it to one chapter. Mike faced his inner demons and finally won and now we have one more pony to get through.**

**This story was actually a bunch of different things all thrown together. Mike Bryant was a great friend of mine growing up when I lived in Ohio. I always told him I would put him in a story but sadly he died in 2005 from a drunk driver. This was kind of a tribute to him. Most of the Army scenes were from my own experience in the Army but not all of it and the rest of the story was pretty much just stuff I made up. Either way it has been a great ride so far and for those of you who have stuck with it till now I salute you and hope you enjoy these last few chapters.**


	22. Chapter 22 End of the Line

**Ch. 22 End of the Line**

**Chapter 22 and this is the final numbered chapter of this story. The epilogue is next but in order for that to be posted though, I need something from you all. I want to see at least 60 reviews for this story for it to be posted. When I get that 60****th**** review I will post the epilogue that very same day. I also don't want "plz post last chapter" or anything like that I want a sentence with a like and dislike. (it doesn't have to be a long sentence or even a paragraph; just a few words of like and dislike will suffice) That will help me write better and give you all better quality stories in the future.**

**For those who have stuck with this story till the end I want to thank you all for being great readers and I hope you continue to follow my stories in the future. The next chapter of my Halo story will be written and posted next week as this week is dedicated to the story and finishing it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Hasbro.**

Sombra was absolutely livid at this point. His entire plan just went from success to complete failure and all because of one human. _'Why hasn't he died yet?! He's just a human with no talent or ability at all!' _Sombra attempted to calm himself and was only slightly successful. _'This can still be salvaged; I am more powerful than him and I have his only real backup chained up. I just need one moment of weakness and a strike will end this.' _He suddenly grinned as he looked over at Celestia, or more importantly the weapon on her back. "You wouldn't mind me borrowing your weapon will you Princess?" He said as he approached her.

"You won't be able to touch it." She snarled at him as he stopped in front of her.

"True, but you see I won't be touching it." He said as he used his magic to levitate it off of her. "This was attuned to you when it was made but the smith's and enchanters neglected to attune it to your magic. Only you can wield it but any pony can lift it with magic and I hear that it severely hurts when stabbed through those unworthy." His eyes moved from her to the spear currently held in his magic grip. It was the same size of a normal spear but gold in color and decorated with many gems. It also held numerous runes that gave it power and many abilities but he only needed one of those abilities.

Celestia's eyes widened as he inspected it. "You're going to use it on Mike?!"

"Indeed Princess, your lover being impaled by your own weapon and dying when he tried to pull it out. I wonder how he would feel knowing it was your weapon that finally killed him in the end. Would he hate you?" Sombra mocked as she thrashed around trying to tear the chain from the wall.

"You bastard!" Celestia yelled as she felt the chain shock her when she tried to use magic. Any time one of them reached for magic they received a small jolt of magic that would get worse each time they tried. Only Nightmare was able to use magic but that was due to Sombra needing her.

"Feisty….I like it. Remember to keep that attitude for later, I hear it makes a great spice in bed." He said as she seethed at him.

"I would rather die than lie with you." She snarled at him. Only one person was permitted to lay with her and he was currently making his way here.

Sombra merely chuckled at her defiance. "I know but it will make it all the more fun as I try to break you and the rest." He said as he looked at them. Some had looks of fear and others had looks of hatred and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"You won't be able to!" Rainbow yelled as she tried to put up a brave front. Internally, she was frightened like the rest but she wouldn't show it.

"Ah dear loyalty, anything can be done with the right amount of time and effort." He said as he looked at her. "And I can assure you that I will put forth a great amount of effort to do it."

"You've gone completely insane." Twilight said with a frown.

"Dear Twilight, insane doesn't even come close to what I am anymore." He said as he put a hoof to her face and she pulled away, disgusted. "Losing every time will do that to you eventually. Sooner or later, every pony cracks and now I can say that I have." He said with an insane glint in his eyes.

"He is completely gone sister." Luna whispered to Celestia.

"I know Luna. We can't lock him away anymore or else he'll get even worse, if that's possible." Celestia replied just as quietly. "He has to die today or else I fear for our land." Luna didn't say anything but Celestia could see that she thought the same thing. Either Sombra died or their land was gone. _'Mike, please don't fail here. If you do then we lose. Please be safe and win.' _She thought worriedly.

-Scene break-

Mike ascended the final staircase that would lead him to the throne room. Each step he took felt like a bell was tolling for someone's death. Something big would happen in the throne room and Mike dreaded in finding out what it was. Just as the doors came into view he found Chrysalis waiting for him. "Did you wait long?" He joked with her.

"What took you so long?" She questioned as she looked him over. He seemed fine but she noticed that he was shaking a little.

"I ran into some ghosts." He said as he looked down for a brief moment. Chrysalis wanted to ask what he meant but held her tongue. It was personal to him and she wouldn't pry unless he told her. She could've used her hive to see his memories but that would be an invasion of privacy and she promised herself that she would never do that to him.

"I understand." She replied as she looked at the doors. "Are you ready?"

Mike took a deep breath to steel his nerves before replying in a hollow voice. "Yea, let's get this over with. I've had enough death for a while."

Chrysalis got up on her back hooves and wrapped her fore hooves around his neck. "I know and I feel the same way. I just want today to be over." She said as he hugged her back. They stayed like that for a minute before breaking apart.

"It's time to end this." Mike said as he walked up to the doors and pushed them open.

-Scene Break-

Every pony in the room heard the doors being opened and turned to the source. Mike walked into the room alongside Chrysalis and stood in front of Sombra. "It's over Sombra, you lost." Mike said as he pointed at Sombra.

Sombra chuckled at his statement. "Dear human, it's not over until one of us is lying on the ground in a pool of blood."

"What is wrong with you?" Mike questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"Heh, I just merely want what everypony wants. What they can't have but the difference is I go after what I want." Sombra said as he threw a glance at the Princesses. "If ponies have to die to fulfil my goals then so be it."

Mike shook his head. This guy was a completely insane and wouldn't hesitate to put people in danger for his own amusement. "This is your final chance. Surrender now or else." Mike said as he raised his rifle.

Sombra pondered the object in his hand for a moment before putting it from his mind. "I choose option three. You die!" He yelled before launching magic at Mike. He saw Mike roll out of the way before charging another shot.

Mike rolled away shortly before Sombra launched his magic. "Get them free!" he shouted at Chrysalis before rushing to Sombra. He wouldn't kill unless he got the order from Celestia or Luna. Chrysalis nodded before running to the trapped ponies as Mike continued to move closer to Sombra while dodging magic bolts.

"Mike! You have our permission to kill him! Put him down!" Luna yelled at him as he dodged another bolt. He didn't respond but gripped his rifle tighter. He couldn't get a shot while he was dodging but he just needed one single chance.

"Kill me huh? I highly doubt he will get the chance." Sombra said quietly as he fired another bolt at him. He had one more ace and it was currently out of sight behind him, just waiting for that one distraction. He got his chance a minute later.

"Mike watch out!" Applejack yelled as she saw part of the ceiling falling down to him. Sombra saw him dodge and launched the spear to him. Mike was focused on the ceiling and missed the spear heading straight to him.

The room went quiet as the spear hit him directly in the stomach. Mike dropped to his knees and his rifle fell down beside him with a loud clang. He was stunned at the spear now sticking out of his chest and at Celestia's wide eyed expression. Something told him to not pull it out but his body seemed to react on its own. As his hands grasped the handle of the spear and intense pain shot through his body and it felt like he was on fire. His entire being felt like it he was being put through a furnace but somehow he pulled the spear from his stomach but it only made blood pour out faster. His vision was going blurry and he finally collapsed on the ground.

"Check and mate Princess. How does it feel knowing your own weapon caused his demise?" Sombra said with sick glee as he saw Celestia's stunned expression.

Celestia didn't know if what she saw was real or not, none of them could and yet seeing him fall to the ground seemed to make everything slow down. Chrysalis tried to reach out to him from the hive but felt him slipping away. She turned to look at Sombra and saw red. "YOU!" She screeched as she ran at him.

Sombra merely chuckled as he dodged the bolt she sent at him. "This is fun and all but you aren't worth my time." He said as he charged up his horn and sent a blast at her. He was momentarily stunned though when she not only dodged it but sent it right back at him with increased velocity. "Hmm I guess you will do for a plaything as well." He mocked as she continued to charge him.

Chrysalis only screamed in rage as she flung his own spell back at him. He dodged it and mocked her but she just charged right at him and tried to impale him with her horn. She knew her horn wasn't as sharp as a unicorns but she wanted to kill him in the worst way possible.

Behind her Mike was slightly stirring from the weird feelings he was getting from his head. It was like someone or something was controlling his body and guiding him. He felt himself grab the muzzle of his rifle and get into a prone position. His aim was wobbly and his vision was blurry and yet somehow it felt as if the very air itself was guiding his motions. He took aim at the black form of Sombra about a hundred feet away and took a deep breath before releasing it and pulled the trigger. As soon as the trigger was pulled he felt time slow and saw the bullet travel to its destination.

For the second time in the last few minutes everything went silent. All eyes turned to Mike's prone form then to Sombra as even he was surprised until he fell over and ceased moving. In the top left side below his ear was a small hole indicating where the bullet entered. The magic that held the ponies in chains wilted away and soon the everyone was rushing to Mike as he turned over on to his back. They were saying something but he couldn't understand them and he saw darkness eating away at his vision. His ears did register one thing that was said however. "We love you." Was what he heard before he fell into darkness.

**Chapter 22 is now complete and with it we close the book on Mike; or do we? What about the epilogue? I guess you will have to review and find out.**

**I don't mean to withhold chapters from you all but I do see plenty of fics on here with barely 4 chapters written and yet they have hundreds of reviews so it is a little disheartening to know that something that is barely written gets reviewed whereas something that someone tries their hardest to push out every week gets a ton of views and favs but only one or two reviews but I am willing to compromise and that's why I say only 60 reviews and I will post the final chapter. Just 13 more reviews and you all will get your happy ending. (no not that happy ending you pervs! XD)**

**Next week I will have another chapter of Were It So Easy out for those Halo lovers and I guess you could say it's my next objective. The Skyrim one-shot will be written I promise you all.**

**Until the next time my fellow Bronies and Pegasisters!**


	23. Epilogue: A New Beginning

**Epilogue: A New Beginning**

**So I just decided f*** it and post this. I can handle with 54 reviews; would've liked 55 but beggars can't be choosers you know.**

**That being said, I can't believe this story finally came to an end. It seems like it barely begun but that's how things work I guess. I will miss writing it but don't fret; I said I would come back to this and write some small off-shoots and I will.**

**Couple shout-outs real quick to Synesisbassist and thevikingbrony for their awesome feedback throughout the story; also a shout-out to broniesb4hoenies again for the idea of chapter 21. One last big one for everypony else who has stuck by this story till the end and for all those people who haven't read this yet, I hope you have fun and continue to re-read this in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters are copyright of Hasbro.**

**Now the heartwarming conclusion to A New Beginning.**

Mike somehow opened his eyes and immediately shut them due to a bright light shining down on him. _'Is this heaven?' _He thought as he slowly opened his eyes again and let adjust to the light. On his left sat medical equipment and he had an IV tube in his left arm and in his arm was a blood pack. _'Not heaven…..a hospital?' _He groaned as he tried to sit up but a hand forced him down. He looked from the hand that was clothed in a dark blue jacket and followed it to see a man in a dress uniform standing at his side. The man had short brown hair, dark green eyes, a neatly trimmed mustache and tanned skin that looked like he just came back from a beach. What caught Mike's eye though was the rank adorning his sleeve, two silver bars signifying the rank of Captain. "Sir!" He spoke in a raspy voice that hurt his throat.

"Easy soldier, it's going to hurt after eating fire." The Captain said with a small chuckle. "You don't really know me but I am Captain Daniels and I was your commanding officer at FOB Bravo. I wasn't on the FOB at the time of the attack but I did hear about you eating a rocket."

Mike groaned when he heard that. "I didn't want to sir but I didn't see it coming till it hit me."

"I understand soldier. Apparently everyone else fought like the devil possessed them when you got hit. In my 25 years in the Army I have never seen any enemy run away from us so fast." Daniels joked before he turned somber. "The fact that you survived the flight back over is a miracle but with the damage done to you internally from the fire and shrapnel, you are living on borrowed time at best. We are giving you a chance to speak with your family one final time so think of you want to say to them."

Mike closed his eyes for a moment before replying. "Yes, sir." He said quietly.

Daniels nodded before he spoke again. "When you get done, your final order is to go to sleep Private. The Lord doesn't like waiting on heroes."

Mike gave a small chuckle despite his throat and couldn't resist one final parting saying. "The Lord doesn't need hero's sir; he has the soldiers of the US Army."

Daniels broke out in a laughing fit. "Hoo-Ahh to that soldier!" It took him a minute to calm down. "That one was good; I'll have to remember that for future reference. Your mother and sister are down in the lobby; I'll brief them and then they will see you."

"Yes, sir." Mike said with a small smile as Daniels exited the room.

Mike was alone again and then the weight of everything that happened to him came through. "Why am I back here?" He said quietly to himself as he collapsed back and closed his eyes. "Was it all just a dream I had?"

"It was no dream, love." Those words were spoken softly and Mike quickly opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. Around him stood 10 colored ponies with varying degrees of worry on their faces.

"How?" He spoke when he found his voice.

"I am unsure but I am glad we are." Celestia spoke with a small smile on her face. "It wasn't a dream though, it all did happen."

"We were worried about you when you stopped breathing! Do you know how much it hurt when you did that?" Rainbow practically yelled as tears leaked from her eyes. Mike raised an arm and motioned for her to come closer and she dived into his chest and cried. Mike put his arm around her and smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry but I didn't know what would happen." Mike said softly as Rainbow mumbled into his chest. It sounded like she said "Don't do it again blockhead."

"Rainbow's outburst aside, I am not sure of why we are here but I believe the answer lies within our land itself." Celestia said.

"What do you mean?" Mike questioned with a frown. Earth didn't have any magic that they knew of.

"Equestria holds many secrets dear. Luna and I have spent many centuries trying to find them all but after so long we believed that we have barely scratched the surface of what our land holds secret. Only one other pony had gone farther than us but he too had only gotten a little bit." Celestia said as she smiled at him.

"No pony will ever be able to discover them all and perhaps it's for the best that we not know. Something like this has only happened twice in our history and now you are third. The first time was back before our parents were born, when the lands were scattered. The second time was during our parents reign before Luna and I were born." Luna explained for her sister. "We do not know if it will happen again but it is quite possible it will. Now let's remove our thoughts from that topic and focus on the now."

"Aren't you worried about being seen?" Mike asked worriedly. How would he explain talking ponies to anyone?

"Rainbow just yelled and no pony came so I think we are alright." Twilight said and Mike had to agree. If they didn't come when she yelled then they were pretty much safe.

"Our children are worried for their father." Chrysalis said as she looked at him somberly. "They felt you fade from them and they were crying out for you."

Mike really felt at this point. The ones he considered his children had almost lost their only father figure and that really hurt him. "I'll make it up to them somehow." He said in a placating manner. "I'll just need to find out how." Chrysalis nudged his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Hungry huh?"

"No, I just want to assure our children that our father is still alive and will be back soon." She said hesitantly.

"Is this really a good time for that? He's injured you know." Twilight said with narrowed eyes.

"It's ok Twilight, as long as she leaves enough for me to get through with my family." Mike said as Chrysalis gave him a hug before jumping on the bed and settling down and sinking her fangs into his arm carefully to avoid the IV tube.

Fluttershy then approached and eyed the tubes in his arms fearfully. "Do they hurt?" She asked pointing to them.

"When they first put it in your arm it does hurt a little but you get use to it. They use a needle to put a tube in then pull the needle out and all that's left is a plastic tube inside your vein but it can do damage if you move your arm too much, or if someone messes with it." He added as Pinkie almost touched a tube before retracted her hoof. Mike merely smiled and shook his head.

"Oh…..I….." She couldn't speak but Mike saw that she was beginning to tear up and just patted the bed beside him as Rainbow fell asleep on his chest. Fluttershy hovered onto the bed and cuddle into his side and silently cried as he scratched her eyes soothingly. Who knew ponies were so emotional?

Applejack approached next and offered a smile. "Ya'll know the family reunion is coming up so ya'll better be ready."

Mike was confused now. He was going to die here so how was he supposed to attend? Celestia seemed to notice and smiled. "Don't worry love. You'll be back with us soon."

"How?" Mike asked solemnly.

"As we said, we don't know but we have a very good feeling. According to an old passage from the last event, your final breath here will be the first of the rest of your life in Equestria. We aren't sure how that works but we aren't worried." Celestia explained but it only brought more confusion to Mike.

"That still doesn't explain much." Mike said with a frown. "Magic can't be that powerful and I doubt your land will do so much for one person."

Luna shrugged. "Who knows what Equestria does on a daily basis; in any case we should be joyous. You get some last few minutes with your family and then you get to spend the rest of your time with us."

"Yea….." Mike said sadly. He knew that his time was going but he couldn't help but feel that it was unfair to his family that he would only see them for a few minutes before passing but he didn't have any say in the matter.

Pinkie chose this moment to obscure his vision. "Turn that frown upside down! It might be sad now but we'll help you get through it!" She spoke happily. "Just think of all the wonderful things we will do! Like baking, dancing, partying, racing, watching…." Pinkie just went on and on but it did make Mike smile as she listed numerous things with stopping. She truly was the party animal and Mike had a wild thought.

"Pinkie, you know we are going to need a party to celebrate our victory and maybe one for my return." Mike said in mock thought as Pinkie started spazzing out happily. "Does anyone here know of such a pony who can throw a big party?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Ooooo, MEMEMEME!" Pinkie exclaimed as she raised her left hoof up high in the air.

"Are you sure? It's a big order you know." Mike said as she almost exploded with happiness.

"Yesyesyes!" Pinkie replied as she started listing off things she would do to throw that big of a party.

"We got it sugarcube." Applejack said as Pinkie calmed down slightly but she still had the biggest grin ever on her face. "Either way, get well soon. Ah need to present ya'll to the family."

"Looking forward to it, I guess." Mike said awkwardly. How she would explain it to her family he didn't know but he had a small shiver down his spine at that moment.

Rarity stepped up next. "You know darling, we really have to find you something better than that…thing you currently are wearing." She said with a weird look at his torn ACU's. "But I digress you did just come through a very horrid affair so I won't criticize anymore."

"Are the ones in your world fixed?" Mike asked as she nodded her head proudly.

"Fixed and ready to be worn again but I will have to make you some normal clothes." She said as she was picturing what to make him. "Of course you would need something for special occasions."

"I got an ASU for those occasions. It should be in my wall locker though." Mike said as he frowned again. He only got the chance to wear it once after all.

"I'll copy it before we disappear completely." Celestia promised. "That way you will have a set and there would be no need to explain how it got lost."

"I'm not even going to say anything else." Mike joked with her. He had decided to just let things that involved magic go unexplained. "Do you know where I was stationed before deployment?"

"I do, I know your memories after all." Celestia said in acknowledgement.

"Very well." Mike sighed.

Rarity had finished the images in her mind and was planning on starting when she got home. "I hope you do like what I have planned darling."

"I know I will Rarity. After all, every pony I met has sworn by your work." He told her and was rewarded with a blush on her face.

"Modest and a protector; you are a diamond." Rarity replied in embarrassment.

"Comes with the job of a soldier." Mike shrugged. "But thank you nonetheless."

Rarity leaned up on the bed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back as Nightmare Moon took her turn. "Thank you for coming to our aid and I hope you forgive me for what I did to you." She said as she looked away sadly. "I didn't want to but he-" She was stopped when he used his now free right arm and ran his fingers through her flowing mane.

"Don't worry about it Moon. You did what you needed and no one can fault you for it. I do have to thank you for keeping Fluttershy safe though. Regardless of me, the Elements are your true protection and she was more important than a soldier. You made the right call and no can say otherwise." Mike said as he turned her head to him. He saw tears starting to form in her eyes motioned her closer before putting his lips to hers as she cried. It still felt awkward kissing a pony but Mike didn't care anymore, the awkwardness would fade in time.

Nightmare was the happiest she had ever been in her life; Mike had not only forgiven her but also praised her by saying she did the right thing and that was worth more to her than anything else. "I love you." She blurted out before her entire body turned red. Mike merely laughed in response.

"I know you do, Moon. I know you do." He smiled at her. "And I you."

"Nightmare smiled before stealing one last kiss and backing away. Twilight was the last to go. "I don't really have much to say except thank you. You really did save us and I hope you come back soon. I really miss my cuddle partner and Spike misses his brother." She giggled at that last statement.

"According to Celestia, I'll be back in a while." Mike said as Twilight nodded before giving him a kiss on the cheek as well.

"I'll save the rest for later then." Twilight teased before addressing the Princesses. "Anything else you both want to say?" She questioned as they grinned.

"Nothing else, save for the fact that our order before he got on the train still stands." Luna said as she gave him an evil grin that made him pale.

"We ordered him to take us to dinner after the battle was over. Naturally that would include you all." Celestia explained as Mike grew paler while all the ponies around him suddenly grinned. Mike gave a silent prayer for his poor wallet.

"Our time is nearly up and we have some things to do before departing. Enjoy your moments with your family love. You have earned every bit of it and remember that we love you." Celestia said as they all gave him a kiss on the cheek before fading away.

**Warning….Angst moment ahead. I cried during its writing and I literally had to stop for a few minutes to calm down. I hope you all read it and remember all those who died in service to our country since its beginning.**

Mike was alone again but only for a quick moment before his mother and sister walked through the curtains. His sister practically choked him in a hug while crying and his mother did the same.

"We heard what happened." His sister, Tiffany, said. "Why did you have to do that stupid brother?"

"In my defense…I didn't see it coming." He joked but it felt hollow. "I guess it was just my time."

His sister just kept crying into his shoulder while his mother sat by his bedside. Mike could see the hurt she in her eyes as his mother. She always joked that she brought him into the world and she could take him out but this was just too much for her. "Are you ok, dear?" His mother, Rachel, said quietly.

"Other than my sister strangling me and a very sore throat, I'm peachy!" He said joking and yet it still felt hollow to say. He just couldn't work up any kind of happy statement due to his mother's red eyes and tear stained face. "I never wanted this to happen and for what it's worth…..I'm sorry for this." He said sadly as his mother just held his hand.

"I know baby. Your mother is here now." She said as a few tears leaked from her eyes. How could this happen to her only son? It was a parent's job to die before their kids and especially their youngest child but here was her youngest and only son lying in an Army hospital waiting to die. It just wasn't fair to her!

"I'm glad for it. I wish I could say I was happy but I can't, this just seems…..unreal and unfair to you but a small part of me is content." He said as he took a deep breath. "I will die doing my job as a soldier and my duty to my country; just like all those before me and those after me and that honestly just makes me feel a little bit content." Mike gave a small sigh before adding. "We are called the unsung heroes; no one knows us or the price we pay but we will die for them in a heartbeat and never regret our choice."

His mother just put her head down and silently cried. She didn't like it but he did do his duty as a soldier and no mother could ask for more out of her military son. She prayed every night that he would be safe but it seems it wasn't enough. "Your final resting place is right where you wanted it. The small cemetery in Thorneville has a place already reserved and the entire town is giving you a hero's welcome ceremony."

"They didn't have to; a simply funeral would've been nice." Mike replied with a small smile. What else can you expect from a small town of about 1500 people though, especially since you were born and raised there. "I am grateful for it though and I just wish I could see it."

"You know you will hun." His mother said.

Mike gave her a small smile. "I guess that's true; just in a transparent form like a ghost."

His mother gave him a small nod and a squeeze on his hand before she spoke again. "I told the doctor that I should be the one to…pull the plug but I don't want too." His mother said quietly, now regretting her choice.

"I'm ready mom, I don't fear death anymore. I knew that going into the service I couldn't fear it and embraced that. I know you don't want to but not doing so wouldn't honor what I've done. I don't want some random military doctor to do it." Mike said as he squeezed her hand. "Please?"

His mother said nothing as she reached over to the machine that kept feeding him air and, after another squeeze from Mike, she unplugged the machine it slowed to a stop. Mike felt the air he was breathing slow down and took his sister's hand with is other free hand and give her a small squeeze as well. He laid his head back onto his bed and a smile worked its way onto his face. Before he succumbed to darkness he whispered one final sentence to his family. "I love you" was all he said before he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath. He died in peace with a smile on his face and his mother finally broke down and wept for her son.

**Angst scene is over now but still remember those from every branch of service who gave all for us.**

-Scene Change-

Mike opened his eyes again and found himself on a very soft bed that almost seemed like a cloud. He almost thought this was heaven until he sat up and noticed he was in a very bright room that looked like it belonged to royalty. He smiled as he figured out what room he was in. The big sun marking on the floor gave it away. _'Celestia.' _He thought with a smile. _'You sure know how to make someone comfortable.' _He noticed the room was empty but knew where all his lovers would be. He crept out of bed and found a small pile of uniforms on a dresser and quickly put them on. He felt clean and comforted as he stepped out into a familiar hallway before making his to the throne room. All around him, ponies bowed and gave him thanks you's as he passed them in the hallways and he saw a few guards gave salutes that he returned awkwardly. He wasn't supposed to salute indoors but he let it slide due to respect they deserved for what they went through as well.

He eventually arrived at the doors to the throne room and the guards moved off to the side as the swung open. The room was deserted, save for the few mares that were currently dating him. They all swung their heads towards the doors when they heard it open and smiles lit their faces as he stood before them.

"I'm back." Was all he said before they rushed him in a big group hug. He fell to the floor with a smile on his face and laughter in his voice as they cried in happiness. He felt a sense of peace as he laid there with all of them trying to hug him and he knew that everything would turn out ok in the end. His family would mourn but they would remember what he gave up and would honor his sacrifice even if no one else knew him. Mike felt at peace and he was going to enjoy every moment of his life from now on.

-3 years later-

Mike sat on a small hill overlooking the town of Ponyville. He watched numerous ponies go about their day with a smile as he saw some Changelings working alongside them with happy expressions. It didn't take long after the battle for the citizens Equestria to fully welcome the Changelings as they aided in Canterlot's siege. Some were fully integrated into the guard and others were mail carriers and the rest just helped where they were needed. Mike even heard the Wonderbolts were allowing them into the academy. _'A lot has changed and yet a lot more has stayed the same.' _He thought as he heard hooves hitting the soft ground behind him.

"Thinking again dear?" He heard Chrysalis say behind him as he was joined by her and 9 others. They all sat around him as he stared at the town below.

"Yea, mainly about what has happened with our children. They seem very happy with their lives now." Mike said as Chrysalis nuzzled his cheek.

"They are; they have a father that loves them and a place to call their own without fear of rejection." Chrysalis said she nuzzled him again.

"Thinking about more little balls of joy?" Celestia teased as Chrysalis looked away but Mike merely smiled right back.

"As if you didn't try hard enough yourself Celestia?" He replied as she looked away quickly. She hasn't really tried even though she has been in heat but that was because she was a still had her duties to attend to. Any kids he would have would be ponies though due to the mother carrying most of the genes but Mike didn't mind it in the least. They would be his kids regardless of their species and he had grown out of his awkwardness a long time ago so it wasn't a problem to show them some love anymore.

"Unlike my sister, I don't try to hurt you." Luna smirked as Celestia turned red.

Mike shook his head. "I don't think any of you can top Rarity." He said as Rarity stared at him shock.

"I'll have you all know, I am a proper lady when in bed with her loved one." She shot back before she saw Mike grin.

"So the handcuffs and chains in your basement are lady-like?" He said as every one around him stared at Rarity in shock and horror.

"I told you not to speak of that!" She yelled as she turned away completely red.

"Go Rarity." Rainbow said in a daze.

Mike ended up laughing as he lay back in the grass and stared at the bright blue sky. As he stared, Mike felt more at peace in his life than he ever had and that is just the way he wanted it. _'A new beginning to a new life.'_

**And that will close the book on A New Beginning. It has been an extremely great ride and I am happy to have shared this with you all. Never stop moving forward in your life and eventually you will realize your life will work out. Don't fear death and just go with the flow.**

**I will update Were It So Easy next before doing the Skyrim one-shot. Stay tuned and keep your eyes peeled for some one-shots about Mike that will take place during the story and during the three year skip.**

**I hope you all will continue to read this in the future and leave your thoughts on it.**

**Till next adventure my fellow Bronies and Pegasisters!**


End file.
